Animagi Fury
by kevin1984
Summary: What if Harry had vanished before Albus could retrieve him and take him to the Dursley. How different would his life had been. Join Harry on his way to greatness without the abuse suffered. Daphne/Harry. Weasley bashing and Dumbledore bashing. (Planning re-write)
1. Chapter 1

**Animagi Fury book 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series or any future works by the author J.K. Rowling**

**Godric Hollow Halloween 1981**

A Dark hooded figure made his way down the quiet streets of Godric Hollow. He was keeping close to the shadows of the street to avoid detection. The figure could hear children walking down the street singing and shouting. He quickly blended in with the darkness and watched them walk by. He sneered at them and continued walking towards his destination. He stopped outside a quaint little thatched cottage. The figure under the hood grinned and made his way down the small path to complete his mission.

Meanwhile in the house, a couple and a baby rested peacefully in their living room. The woman looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She smiled, while looking at her husband.

"He looks just like you, James, when he is sleeping. Come and see."

The woman moved over so the man could sit down to look over her shoulder, and he looked down on the child peacefully in his wife's arms. James smiled, before using one of his fingers to caress the child's small cheeks.

"He may have my features, Lily, but he has your eyes."

Lily turned and looked at her husband. "I'm going to put him down for the night. Be back soon."

James watched as his wife walked up the stairs. Just as she got to the top, he heard the front door blast open. He looked in horror as the cloaked figure stormed into his home. James could hear him hiss in an unearthly voice.

"Where is the child, Potter?"

James immediately pulled his wand out and fired several stunner at the figure. James gritted his teeth as every one of his spells was blocked. He watched as a yew wand was pointed at him. Just before he heard the figure hiss those two deadly words, he shouted.

"Lily, take Harry and run."

This was the last thing anyone would hear him say as a sickly green streak collided with him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the floor.

Lily was horrified. She quickly ran to Harry room and placed him down into his crib. She then pulled her wand out and pointed it at the door. She quickly warded it the best she could. Lily could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard the rattling breath of her husband's murderer call out to her.

"Lily, I don't want to kill you. I promised you to another. Severus would be a better husband than what is down stairs."

Lily placed her hand over her mouth and turned to look at Harry in his crib. She picked him up and kissed his forehead. She began muttering an ancient spell as tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched Harry glow gold, and then placed him in the crib. She heard the bedroom door blast open behind her. She quickly spun around and pointed her wand at the clocked figure. She threw herself at him, begging him to spare her child's life. The cloaked figure threw her to the side. She collided with the wall. She looked back towards the crib and watched in horror as the figure raised his wand. Lily stood up pointed her wand at the figure.

"_Crucio_!" she shouted.

She watched as the figure paused for a minute and fell to the floor in pain. Lily held the curse in place shouting, "Severus will never be better than James." She suddenly felt weak while using the curse and her legs slipped out from under her. Blessing Harry with love had taken too much out of her.

The figure slowly stood up pointed his wand at the girl grinning.

"So the mudblood knows how to play. You foolish girl. Avada Kedavra."

The man smiled as the spell collided with her chest, and Lily Potter joined her husband among the list of his victims. Once she had fallen, the cloaked figure turned back to the crib and pointed his wand down at the babe that lay there. He grinned as the killing curse once again left his lips.

"Avada Kedavra."

The figure eyes widened as he was thrown back against the wall as his curse was repelled off the golden shield surrounding the child. He tried to get up, but only managed to injure his legs further. He struggled down the corridor and stumbled his way down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, his legs gave out entirely. He crawled out the front door and vanished in a cloud black smoke.

**Hours Later**

An old man appeared at what remained of the Potter's house. He looked at the destruction in front of him, and he realized his fears and hopes where not misplaced. The old man walked through what remained of the front door. He looked in the lounge and saw the body of a former student of his lying lifeless beside the couch. The old man sighed then made his way through the rest of the house. As he climbed the stairs he could hear a faint cry coming from the far side of the house. The old man made his way toward the noise and walked into the blood-stained room. He cried as he looked at the lifeless body of Lily Potter sprawled out across the floor. He quickly looked into the crib. He saw the couple's child looking up at him. The old man went to pick up the child, and just as he was about to pick him up, the child glowed gold and vanished. The old man had no clue what had happened. He quickly left the house and vanished into the cold October air.

**Greengrass Manor**

The small creature heard a faint cry coming from outside the front door. She slowly opened it to find a baby crying on the doorstep. The small creature picked the child up and carried him into the house. She made her way into the drawing room. She slowly opened the door.

"Master, I found this child left on the doorstep, sir. I believe it is Master Harry Potter, sir." She said, looking towards a man in his late twenties.

The man walked quickly over to the small creature and took the child from her arms.

"Thank you, Mavis. That is all." The man rocked the child in his arms before calling for his wife. "Martha, you need to come here quickly."

A women in her late twenties appeared in the room. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sparking blue eyes.

"What's wrong, dear? I have just put Daphne down to sleep."

The man turned to the woman with the child still in his arms. "Young Harry here just appeared onto our doorstep. You know what that means, right?"

The woman placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. She took the child from her husband's arms and sat down on the sofa. She started rocking the child to sleep. She looked at her husband.

"We must visit Gringott's tomorrow. If what we think as happened then that would make us his magical guardians."

The man nodded. "Very well. We will make a trip to Gringott's tomorrow." As he finished speaking, he felt his home wards flare. The man withdrew his wand and gestured for his wife to take the child upstairs.

Mavis popped back in once again. "Master, there is an Albus Dumbledore here to see you."

The man placed his wand back in his holster. "Invite him in, Mavis, please."

Mavis popped back out. The man sat in one of the recliners, waiting for the argument to begin. Mavis appeared with a very wise looking old man. He was wearing dark blue robes and half-moon spectacles. The two men shook hands.

Clyde gestured for Albus to sit down. Clyde then turned to Albus. "I know why you're here, Albus, and you cannot take him. You were present just as I was when Lily and James made their will. It clearly states, in the events of their deaths, Harry will be entrusted to us. If we were not available, then he would past down the list of other guardians."

Albus sighed, he perfectly knew what the will said, but for his great plan Harry had to go to his aunts. "Clyde, you must understand. Harry needs to grow up away from the magical world. He is still a target for Voldemort, and having him here would put you at great risk. He has to go to Lily's sister for the greater good."

Clyde slammed his glass down on the table. He glared at the old man in front of him.

"You would send him to Lily's Muggle sister, the woman who hates magic with a passion. what are you trying to do Albus kill the boy? You know full well it states clearly in their will that he is never to go near them. You were there, Albus. Besides, Harry is betrothed to my daughter, Daphne. This was planned ever since Lily and Martha left Hogwarts. If anything was to happen to Lily and James, then we would be first in line for guardianship. Harry will grow up with Daphne here and become the man his parents wanted him to be. Martha and I will visit Gringott's tomorrow to sort everything out. I am sorry, Albus, but unless you have any other business, I suggest you leave."

Albus stood with a disappointed look on his face. "I am disappointed in you, Clyde. I thought you would have wanted what was the best for Harry. Growing up in the magical world will be torture for the child, especially if he has taken care of Voldemort. There will no rest for him."

Clyde glared at Albus and stated flatly "The answer is no, Albus; now remove yourself from my property before I call the Magical Law Enforcement."

Albus sighed then saying with a grandfatherly tone, "I will take this to the Wizengamot. I cannot have Harry growing up in the magical world."

With that last statement, Clyde watched Albus vanish. Clyde poured himself another glass of whiskey as Martha walked in. He sighed before turning to his wife and spoke in weary voice.

"Albus was just here. He wanted to remove Harry to Lily's sister. Honestly, the old man's got a few screws loose; everything has to be done for his so called 'greater good'. I bet he knew there would be an attack tonight and decided to do nothing, all because of this so called prophecy that James kept harping on about. Where is Harry now?"

Martha looked at her husband said with a smile on her face "I laid him down next to Daphne. They're both asleep. Tomorrow we'll get another crib so he can sleep in the nursery with her." Clyde just nodded.

**Albania**

The hooded figure sprawled on the floor in pain. He was firing curses left and right. A few of his followers didn't know what to do. The figure screamed out,

"Damn you, Potter!"

The figure crawled into his throne and called out in parseltongue, "_Nagini, come here_."

His followers watched as a dirty great snake appeared and wrapped itself around its master's feet. The figure knew he was dying. He had hoped to kill the child and make a Horcrux. He was livid about it all. Where does child get the power to repel the killing curse? He could feel his heart slow down he quickly raised his wand and fired a killing curse at one of his followers. The mask figure dropped dead. Voldemort screamed as he felt his soul rip again. He quickly pointed his wand at his snake and muttered a few words. The snake glowed black, and Voldemort collapsed. His followers flew into a panic and quickly vanished from their fallen master's side. Nagini stayed with her master watching over his spectral form, biding her time for when her master found a suitable host.

**Next day**

Clyde and Martha appeared just outside Gringott's. They made their way through the lobby up to the main counter. Clyde gave a little cough, causing the goblin to look up. The goblin gave the witch and wizard a very toothy grin. "Can I help you?"

Clyde, who had dealt with goblins all his life, looked at the little creature and said firmly "We would like to see someone regarding the Potter's will, as their son Harry James Potter arrived on our doorstep last night."

The goblins hopped down from his stool and led the couple through a pair of golden frame doors, into a huge office. Clyde and Martha looked across the desk at the taller goblin as the smaller goblin quietly relayed what had been said to him in the lobby. The big Goblin smiled.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass. I hear you wish to discuss the Potter's will as you are now Lord Potter's legal magical guardians."

The goblin pulled out the Potter file then handed Clyde a letter. Clyde noticed the Potter seal on the back. He carefully broke the seal and pulled the letter out then began to read it.

_Dear Clyde and Martha_

_If you're reading this then James and I are no longer around. We pray that you will take care of Harry and treat him with just as much love as your own child. Enclosed within this letter, we have list of instruction for you to follow. The sum of 500,000 gallons will be transferred to your account for you to use so Harry can grow up to be who he was meant to be._

_There is something you need to know about Harry. As you know, James was a Lord but he was also known as Duke Gryffindor. When Harry grows up, he will have a number of titles. We already know that he is heir to three of the founders; two on James side and one on my side of the family, and as you can imagine, this will make him very important to many people. Whatever you do, you must not tell anyone._ _People will only try to control Harry more. I fear the old goat has lost it. However now is not the time to rant about such things. Tell Harry we loved him very much and always will_

_With all our love,_

_Duke Gryffindor and Duchess Gryffindor (James and Lily Potter)_

Clyde placed the letter back in envelope and removed the list. He looked over it and thought, "Yes, he will be powerful indeed." Clyde looked across at the goblin then said "Is it true Harry is heir to three of the founders?"

The goblin laughed. "He may even be heir to all four of the founders. If the Dark Lord has fallen then he would be heir of Slytherin by rights conquest. Young Mr. Potter is very powerful as you can see from this list. He will be very unique. Now on with business, the sum five hundred thousand galleons will be deposited into your account. The Potter's also left us specific instructions to double the wards on the home of the family that takes on the responsibility of caring for their son. We would like you to go under the Fidelius charm as well as adding more protection to your home. You should also be aware that taking in Harry will enforced the Potter magic on your house. If I would have to guess, I would say it's more warded then Hogwarts."

Clyde and Martha sat there with their mouths ajar. The goblin laughed then said "I will have one of our warder's come to your house tomorrow to perform the charm."

Clyde and Martha stood up then bowed to the chief goblin. They then walked out of the bank and headed to buy Harry's baby essentials. Once they collected everything they apparated back to the manor.

**Hogwarts**

Albus sat behind his desk in deep thought. He had just come back from the Ministry of Magic. He had been trying to get custody of Harry Potter. However, it seemed the Wizengamot was more than happy to allow him to stay with the Greengrass family. He stood up, looking out the window as one thought ran through his mind.

"He must go to the Muggle world for his own protection. He has to die. There is no other way. One life for many is a price that I am willing to pay."

**A/N: Hope you like this new story. Purely Daphne and Harry.**

**Big thanks to my co-writer Costalfirebird  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or future characters from J.K Rowling.**

A/N: Italics means thoughts, flash backs, or Parseltongue.

**6 years later**

Clyde was sitting down in his study going over important information. Being Harry magical guardian meant he had to act as proxy for the Potter family in the Wizengamot meetings. He was very angry. Albus had tried every year since Harry was placed in Clyde's care to get custody. Fortunately for him the Wizengamot had turned him down every year. Clyde knew that wouldn't stop him though. Clyde sighed as he thought about it. _"Why does the old man have to be so set in his ways?" _Clyde was disturbed by a miniature roaring coming from the hallway.

He watched as Daphne was chased by a baby lion cub past his study. Clyde pinched the bridge of his nose and called out to his daughter. "Daphne sweetie can you come here and bring Harry with you."

Daphne walked into the study with the little lion cub in her arms. She was a splitting image of her mother. Shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She stood in front of her father and said with a smile on her face "Yes daddy?"

Clyde looked at his daughter holding the little cub to her chest. He smiled then said "Daphne could you put Harry down please?" Daphne did as she was told and put the little cub on the floor. The little cub sat down on its hind legs and looked up to the man in the chair. The cub's bright green eyes stared at him. "Harry what have I told you about transforming around the house." The man said in a mixture of seriousness and humour.

The little cub leaned its head to the side. Clyde thought he saw the cub give a cheeky grin. Suddenly the cub transformed into a small raven hair boy with bright green eyes. The boy stood up beside Daphne and addressed the man. "Sorry Uncle Clyde, sometimes I just transform. I am trying to control it though."

Clyde smiled at the boy then said "Harry you are very unique not many wizards can transform into one animal let alone multiple transformations." Just as Clyde finished saying this Harry shrunk down into a small puppy. This caused the older man to break out into laughed. "I can't wait till you get to Hogwarts Harry. They're not going to know what to do with you."

Daphne picked up the little puppy and walked out the room saying in an overly joyous voice "Come on Harry lets go play in the garden." She patted Harry's head. She watched as his little tail wagged happily.

Once they were both in the garden, Daphne put Harry down in the grass. She sat down and watched as Harry changed from one animal to another. Daphne enjoyed all the animals Harry could become. She had seen his first transformation when he was only 3 years old.

_Flash back_

_Daphne sat in the play pen playing with Harry. Suddenly Harry started to cry. Daphne didn't know what was wrong with her friend. Then she watched in horror as Harry transformed into a little black cub. She watched as Harry stalked towards her. She could see his bright green eyes and a faint lightning bolt scar in its fur. The little panther cub slowly leapt on to Daphne. Harry made sure his claws were closed as he curled up in her lap. Daphn_e _thought it was funny and stroked his fur. _

_Martha walked into see if the kid were OK. When she saw no Harry, but a little black cub curled up in her daughter's lap she screamed. Clyde came running wondering what had made his wife scream. When he walked into the nursery he was shocked to see Daphne playing with a black cub. Clyde looked at Martha then said "Is that Harry on Daphne lap?" Martha just looked at Clyde a bit lost, and when realization finally hit her she nodded her head. Clyde walked up to the play pen and picked up the little cub and placed it over the other side of the pen. He watched as the cub slowly transformed back in to the little three year old boy they had come to know and love._

_End of Flash back_

Daphne wished she could transform into an animal. Maybe when she was older she would try and learn how to do it. She carried on watching as Harry kept changing. One minute he was a lion cub, then a panther cub, then a baby raven. Daphne knew he could transform into any animal. Her father had explained that he had a very unique ability. Once he had felt or seen an animal he could transform. Several times he had transformed into a fold so she could go riding. Daphne loved it. Harry was the world to her, and she hoped they would be together forever.

**4 years later**

Harry, Daphne and Martha made their way through Diagon Alley. They briskly walked into Gringott's and went up to the main counter. Once at the counter Martha addressed the goblin on duty. "Excuse me we're here to make a withdrawal plus Mr. Potter needs to speak to his family account manager."

The goblin looked at Martha and then down at Harry. In a matter of fact voice he addressed them. "Very well Mr. Potter would you please follow me."

Harry walked behind the goblin into one of the office with the Potter crest upon the door. Harry sat down opposite a very smartly dressed goblin. Harry watched as the goblin smiled and in a silken voice said. "At last young Lord Potter, I have been waiting for you to visit for ten years now. Your parent left a set of instruction for me to perform once you reached eleven years old." Harry just nodded to let the goblin know he understood. The goblin then continued. "First an inheritance test is required." The goblin pulled out a small chalice with a sharp needle on top. He placed it in front of Harry and asked "if you could just prick your finger and allow a few drops of your blood to drip into the chalice".

Harry raised his hand and pricked his finger on the needle allowing some blood to drip into the chalice. The goblin took back the chalice and spread some parchment on the desk. He then poured the contents of the chalice on to the parchment. Harry watched as his blood branched out showing his family tree.

The goblin looked over the parchment then smiled. He looked back at Harry and said "It is just as we suspected. Since defeating the dark lord ten years ago you have won the rights to become Slytherin's heir, as well as the three other founders you already descend from. This is yours."

Harry unscrewed the lid form the container pulling out an old roll of parchment. He carefully looked over the document. His eyes bulged out just a little. In an exciting tone he asked his account manager "This is the deeds to Hogwarts. Does that mean I own the school?"

The goblin smiled then nodded. Harry could not believe it. The goblin then pulled out a box. He opened it and turned it to face Harry. In the box were four rings. One ruby ring, one sapphire ring, one topaz ring, and one emerald ring. Each of them carried the image of their respective houses. Harry removed the rings and one at a time placed them on his fingers. Harry felt power run through him. A glow surrounded him with all the colours of the founder's rings. The Goblin then bought out another box and opened it.

"This is the Ring for House Peverell which you are heir to and allowed to claim it as such".

Harry took the ring and examined the it. He then placed it on his finger and watched it glow as it resized.

The goblin laughed then said "Now that that is over let us see what you have inherited. The goblin handed Harry a file containing all the vaults he now owned.

Vault of Gryffindor: 9,000,000,000 galleons, 57 sickles, 5 knuts. As well as numerous books, pieces of armour, and jewels.

Vault of Ravenclaw: 4,000,000,000 galleons, 34 sickles, 4 knuts. As well as numerous books and pieces of jewellery.

Vault of Hufflepuff: 1,000,000,000 galleons, 3 sickles, 8 knuts. As well as Number of books and Jewels

Vault of Slytherin: 8,000,000,000 galleons, 56 sickles, 6 knuts. As well as numerous books, potion ingredients, and pieces jewels.

Vault Potter: 35,000,000,000 galleons, 45 sickles, 5 knuts. As well as numerous pieces of art and furniture, books, and armour.

Peverell Vault: 1,500,000 galleons, 50 sickles, 3 knuts, armour and Jewels

Trust fund: 500,000 galleons.

Harry felt the folder fall from his hands onto the desk. He looked wide eyed at the goblin then said "All that is mine?"

The goblin looked at him then said "All the vaults except the Potter vault you can access. The Potter vault will be available when you take up the head of your house at fifteen years of age. It is normally seventeen, but as you are the last Potter, you have the right to take your place as Lord at fifteen instead."

Harry nodded then said "Could you make arrangements for Lord Greengrass to sit in as my proxy for the 4 founders please and for the seat of Peverell"

The goblin nodded his head and filled out the paper work. He handed the parchment to Harry who signed it using a blood quill. Harry dropped the quill and looked at the back of his hand their signed was his name in blood. The goblin grabbed his hand and muttered some spell. Harry watched his hand heal. The goblin then said "The document has been sent." Unknown to both of them there was an important meeting going on at the ministry.

**Ministry of Magic**

"So we are all in agreement that Harry will be in my care from now on."

Clyde looked sick. Albus smiled just as he was about to bang the gavel the chamber doors opened. A woman walked up to Clyde and handed him a piece of parchment. Clyde quickly looked at the document and smiled. Albus was nervous. _"What could he be smiling about?" _Albus watched as Clyde stood up.

"Members of the Wizengamot we need to re vote, I have just been handed a document from Gringott's, stating that Harry Potter as signed over his entire seat to me until he comes of age." Clyde said this in a near jovial tone.

Albus was furious. He walked over to the man and took the note from Clyde. _"How can this be, all four founders and the Potter seat. Plus the Peverell seat" _Albus had no choice he then stood up and addressed the Wizengamot. "Lords and Ladies, Lord Greengrass as presented me with a document stating that he is standing in as proxy for the four founders, and the Peverell seat." The chamber began to argue and shout. Albus raised his voice "Silence." The chamber muted immediately. Albus sighed then asked "All in favour of allowing me guardianship of Harry James Potter raise your wands." Albus noticed everyone who voted before was voting again. Albus knew that with the seats he had just lost the vote was swayed against him, but he had to ask anyway. "All of those against?" Albus counted, he counted Clyde's vote as seven. Albus banged the gavel on the desk and said "Very well guardianship will remain with the Greengrass family, Wizengamot dismissed."

Albus silently made his way to the exit and vanished. Clyde stayed shaking some hands and smiling. He sat back in his chair and thought _"Thank you Harry that was close."_

**Diagon Alley**

Harry walked out and went over to Martha and Daphne. He was dragging a rather large trunk behind him. Martha looked at him then asked "Harry what's in the trunk?"

Harry smiled before saying "Lots of books aunty, and many of them journals from my parents vault and other vaults that are entrusted to me."

Martha looked at Harry strangely then said "what other vaults Harry?"

Harry handed over the file listing all his vaults and properties. Martha scanned the page and nearly fainted at how much this young man was worth. She handed the folder back to Harry then used her wand to shrink his trunk. Harry placed the small trunk in his pocket. Harry took hold of Daphne hand and walked down the alley to do his school shopping. Just as they had finished grabbing their potion supplies Clyde appeared in front of them. He picked up Harry and hugged him. Harry was shocked at the affection he was receiving from his uncle.

Clyde set him down then said "Harry had it not been for you, Albus would be your guardian now." That shocked the other three members of his family. Clyde hugged his daughter and wife next. Harry then handed over the file to Clyde who looked at it, like his wife he nearly fainted. The family made their way into the pet store. Harry noticed several tanks with snakes in them. He could here speaking coming from them, and this confused him as he could only see snakes in front of him.

"C_ome here human, I sense great power within you. Purchase me and I will be your familiar and I help you reach your true potential." The creature had its head lifted up and was staring right at him._

Harry looked at the snake in the tank. it was small with yellow eyes and a green hood. The hood almost looked like some sort of head armour. Harry had no idea what he was doing but he replied "What type of snake are you?"

The snake hissed then said _"I am a basilisk, my lord. Do not worry I am still young so my stare cannot kill or petrify anyone."_

Harry thought about this then asked the obvious question. "What happens when you get older is there a way to stop your stare?"

The snake glazed its eyes over in some sort of case, it then replied _"yes my lord, I can glaze vision to stop the effects, however if you wish for me to use my stare I will do so at your command."_

Harry nodded then said to the counter staff. "Excuse me I would like to purchase this basilisk please?"

The counter staff was shocked. The woman came around to see the boy. She noticed the scar on his head then said "bless my soul it's Harry Potter." The whole store stopped what it was doing. They all looked at Harry.

Martha, Daphne, and Clyde quickly surrounded him then said to the woman "Please can you prepare the snake so that Harry can purchase it."

The woman went to the tank and removed the snake then said "That will be 1,000 galleons."

Harry handed over his card which the woman ran through her till. Harry took the snake from the woman and draped the snake around his neck. The snake then said _"for you to bind me to you I must bite your finger. That way I will have access to your magic, which could aid me." _Harry nodded and allowed the snake to gently bite his finger. Harry felt the basilisk venom penetrate his system; however there was no discomfort in it. He actually felt stronger. The snake hissed then said _"Thank you master, with the venom now in your system you can transform into a replica of me, also I can disguise myself in your body."_

Harry was about to ask how when he felt the snake merge into his skin. He could still here the snake though. "What should I call you? Are you boy or girl?"

The snake hissed back _"I am a boy master."_

Harry smiled then said "OK Fangs that will be your name."

The snake hissed _"Very original master."_

Harry could sense the sarcasm in the hiss of the snake. He laughed to himself. He was about to walk out of the store when he saw a cage with a tiny snow owl. Harry felt sorry for it. He took the cage to the desk and purchased it. He bought treats and other essentials to look after it. Harry noticed Daphne holding a kitten. Harry grinned then said "Any names yet Daphne?"

Daphne looked at her future husband then said "Queeny, what about your owl Harry?"

Harry looked at the cage then said "Hedwig."

The Greengrass family left the pet store and made their way to Ollivanders Wand shop. Harry entered and walked straight up to the counter. The old man behind the counter grinned then asked "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the old man then said "I would like a wand made personally please."

The old man looked at Harry he had not been expecting this. Albus had told him to give him the twin of the wand that gave him his scar. However here was Harry asking for one to be made from scratch.

Harry looked at the old man then said "Is there a problem sir?"

The man shook his head then opened the counter and said. "My entire wand making equipment is at the back of my store please come through."

Harry followed the man into the back room. Once there he looked around at the small workshop taking in the assortment of woods, parts of magical creatures and beings, and other assorted components. Mr. Ollivander motioned for Harry to join him at the work table. Harry sat on one of the stools waiting for further instructions. The old man placed several blocks of wood in front of him. He then said "Feel each wood, the one that feels warmer is the wood I will use." Harry felt each wood then handed over a block to the old man. The wand maker took the wood then asked him. "Now could you choose a core, it can be made up of three things."

Harry thought about it. "I would like dragon heart string, phoenix feather, and basilisk venom."

The wand maker was shocked. "I am afraid I do not have any basilisk venom as it is a very rare ingredient."

Harry smiled then hissed "fangs to me now."

Harry heard him hiss back _"As you wish master."_

The wand maker watched as the basilisk rose up from Harry skin and wrapped itself around him. Harry then took a small container and milked some venom from his familiar. Harry handed the container to the wand maker and said "Will that be enough?"

The wand maker grinned before saying "More than enough young man. Please come back in an hour. Would you like any handle on your wand?"

Harry thought about this then said "Yes the head of a lion." The wand maker bowed then started work on the wand.

Harry left the wand maker shop and found Clyde outside. Both men walked up the alley. Harry explained that they would have to pick his wand up in an hour. They were just about to walk past a jewellery store when Harry stopped. Clyde looked at him oddly then said "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Clyde then led him into the store. He turned to his uncle then said "I want to get Daphne a ring, so everyone at Hogwarts knows that we're betrothed. I didn't like the way Malfoy looked at her at the last social party."

Clyde nodded his head before saying "OK Harry."

Harry walked up to the counter then said "Excuse me, could I see the most expensive rings you have please." The lady behind the counter looked at the boy then removed a tray from behind her desk with all sorts of expensive rings. Harry looked at each one then said "Do they come with any charms?"

The lady nodded then said "They can have either shield charms, physical repel charms, anti theft charms, and locater charms."

Harry picked up the most expensive ring it was platinum with princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by sapphires. Harry handed the ring to the lady then said "I will take this one. Please have all the charms placed on it as I want my betrothed to be safe."

The lady nodded then said "That will be eight thousand gallons. The charms are included in that price." Harry smiled then handed over his card. The lady swiped it through her till and took the ring to be charmed.

Harry waited forty-five minutes for the lady to come back with the ring wrapped up and placed in a little bag. Harry pocketed the ring then left with Clyde to go back to collect his wand. They walked back down the alley into Ollivanders. Harry stood by the counter. Harry watched as the wand maker brought his wand out in its own case. He removed the wand and gave it a little wave. A shower of sparks erupted from its tip. Harry turned back to the man then said "It's perfect how much?"

The wand maker looked at Harry then said "Four hundred gallons." Harry handed over his card and watched again as it was scanned through. Harry purchased a wand service kit as well as a holster for his arm. Both men left the alley exhausted as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Martha and Daphne.

The family then gathered up all their shopping and flooed home. Once they all came out of the fire, Harry took all his and Daphne things and levitated everything up stairs without his wand. This wasn't a shock to the family. They knew he was well advanced in all his subjects due to his constant studying. Harry lowered all his stuff into his room then did the same in Daphne room. He then walked into his room. He attached the ring to some string then placed it over his neck. Harry transformed into his beautiful Panther form as he knew it was Daphne's favourite. He had gotten permission from his uncle to do this for this one special occasion. Harry looked in the mirror and noticed the ring was around his neck. Harry used his front paw to open the door then stalked towards Daphne room. Being in his animal forms he could experience things he was otherwise oblivious to. His hearing, sight and smell were second to none. Slowly Harry opened her door. He leapt onto her bed then laid down next to her presenting the ring on his make shift collar. Daphne laughed then removed the box. Harry stayed in his animal form until she opened the box and gasped.

Harry then transformed back and said "It's an engagement ring, to show that you are with me while at Hogwarts. I had several charms placed on it to keep you safe." Harry removed the leaflet from the box. He looked over the instruction then used a needle to prick his finger. He allowed a drop of blood to land on the ring. Daphne watched it glow then placed it on her ring finger. Harry turned to her then said "Anyone who we get close to at Hogwarts will have to do the same thing. If not then it will activate the defence charms causing trouble."

Daphne nodded then jumped on him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back then said "Thank you it's the best gift you have ever given me."

Harry watched as Daphne ran out of her room to show her mum the ring. Harry laid back on the bed and thought _"Yes Hogwarts is in for a surprise when I get there."_

**A/N: Guys sorry about the name change but I wanted to add a twist, so the title had to change. As you are guessing Harry is a multi animagi in these books. Meaning he won't always use his wand to fight battles. Be prepared for some gruesome deaths. Like always in my series story nothing sexual will happen until at least book 3. So those looking for a bit of lemon will have to wait a bit. Looking for Beta for this story if you want the job then message me.**

**Big Thank you to my Beta: Costalfirebird**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or future characters from J.K Rowling.

A/N: Italics means thoughts and parseltongue

King Cross Station

Platform Nine and three quarters

Harry, Daphne, and her parents exited the floo onto the platform. It was the first time both children had laid eyes on the train. They were both really excited and could not wait to board the train. Clyde took all of their luggage to the porter while Martha gave them both hugs. After hugging both parents Daphne and Harry stepped onto the train. The two of them found an empty compartment. Harry and Daphne moved into it. They sat opposite each other. So they wouldn't be disturbed Harry used a wand less locking charm. He then drew the curtains so they would have some peace and quiet.

Harry hissed "_Fangs it's all clear to come out_."

Daphne looked at Harry then said "Even after two months that is still creepy." Harry laughed and watched as his familiar come out of his skin and draped around neck. Harry lifted the snake off his neck and draped around Daphne. She stared at Harry wondering why he had given her his snake.

Harry saw the confusion then said "just in case a certain blonde ponce decides to cause trouble." Harry hissed again "_Fangs protect Daphne_."

He watched the snake nod its head then hiss "_As you wish master."_

Harry then stood up and transformed into a black cat. He leapt on Daphne lap and curled up. Daphne scratched behind his ear. This made him give off a slow purr. They were interrupted by a prefect unlocking the compartment. He looked into the compartment then said "Please do not lock these door due to safety risks."

Daphne sighed then nodded her head. Just as the prefect had left Daphne best girlfriend entered the compartment. She looked at Daphne then asked "Where's Harry?" Daphne knew Tracy knew Harry's secret so she pointed to her lap. Tracy looked down and saw the black cat curled up. Tracy laughed before jovially saying "He is still playing that game." Tracy sat down in the seat opposite. She watched as Harry jumped off Daphne then leapt up onto her lap and rubbed up against her body. Daphne had a scowl on her face. Harry looked at her with his cat eyes then slowly got off Tracy and rubbed up against Daphne leg.

The compartment door opened again. This time Harry spotted the blonde ponce. He noticed Draco was looking around the compartment. Suddenly Draco pushed his way in to the compartment kicking Harry in the process. Harry watched as Fang hissed and coiled ready to strike. Draco noticed the snake draped around Daphne neck. He decided to sit next to Tracy to avoid being bitten.

Draco looked at Daphne then said "Greengrass what are you doing with that snake, and who's mangy feline is this?"

Daphne glared at Draco before she even bothered to reply. "If you must know Draco the snake is Harry familiar and he's left it with me to protect me. I advice not annoying me Draco this snake is very protective of its master. Harry has given it specific instruction to attack if anyone tries to come near me except Harry."

Draco laughed then said "What you rather have an orphan then an heir to the house of Malfoy?"

Daphne watched Draco try to act suave she then said "Yes I would. Unlike Malfoy the Potters are an ancient house, one of the seven most important houses in our world. I am curious though Draco why you are trying this on seeing you know I am betrothed to Harry."

Draco face screwed up in anger he then shouted "You mean it's true! You and Potter are betrothed!" Daphne was enjoying this little outburst. She was laughing inside; she kept glancing over to the side of her where Harry was still in his cat form. She noticed Harry was watching Draco very carefully. Draco leaned back in the seat then said "It seems I will have to have my father threaten your family to annul the betrothed contract."

That did it. Harry didn't care who saw him. Malfoy had crossed the line. Harry leapt from his seat and clawed Malfoy face, straight across his eye. Draco screamed in pain as blood began to drip down his face. Draco tried to drag the cat off him but it kept clawing him. Soon Tracy pulled the cat off Draco face. Daphne looked over and could see Tracy trying to calm Harry down. Daphne knew that of all people that Harry thought of as family she would have no problem calming him down.

Draco rolled out the compartment face covered in blood. His face looked like a scratching post. He quickly ran to the bathroom to examine the results. He had three deep cuts stemming down his face. One went straight down his eye. He was lucky he had closed it and the scratch had gone over his eyelid. Draco drew his wand trying to heal the more severe wounds.

Back in the compartment Harry had just transformed into himself. He still had blood under his fingernails from where he had clawed Malfoy's face. He quickly used a cleaning charm to remove the evidence. Tracy looked at Harry then inquired. "Don't you think that was going a bit too far Harry?"

Harry turned to Tracy then said with a small smile. "No if anything I wish I was a bigger cat so I could do some real damage. No one threatens Daphne or her family while I am around."

Daphne looked at Harry and smiled. She leaned forward her lips centimeters from his own and said "Thank you." Before Harry could respond he found his lips locked with Daphne.

The rest of the journey was a quiet one, except for the time some bushy hair girl came in asking about a toad. Suddenly a prefect popped his head in the compartment to inform them that they would be arriving shortly. They also asked them to put on their robes. Harry kissed Daphne then stood outside the compartment. He stood guard waiting for the girls to change. When they were done he went and got changed in loo. When he returned to the took his seat across from Daphne.

Harry could sense the train was coming to a stop. He stood up and levitated their trunks down. They then left the compartment and filed in with the rest of the students to get out onto the platform. Once on the platform Harry pulled Daphne to the side and whispered in her ear "I am going to take a different route. I feel like flying over to the castle. I will see you on the other side."

Daphne nodded then kissed him and said "Be careful."

Harry moved from the rest of the group. Just as he was about to change he saw Daphne behind him. When Harry turned to her she had Fangs in her hand. Harry took Fangs and allowed him to merge in his skin again. Daphne ran back to the other first years. Harry sighed then transformed into his hawk form. He spread his wings and flew up into the night sky. He hovered over the boats for a while making sure Daphne was safe. He saw her get into a boat with Tracy and two other girls. Harry continued to glide to the castle. He felt the wind in his wings pushing him along. He could feel the magic coming off the castle, it felt amazing. He kept his eyes on the small party of boats. He realized there was no place to hide so he had to get their before anyone else. He hovered over the jetty for a while and then found a dark corner. He landed in the corner and then transformed. He made sure he was hidden so he could file in with the rest of the first years when they arrived.

Just as he was getting bored he heard the boats approaching the jetty. He melding into the shadows and waited. He saw the first years get off the boats and lineup. He waited to the lines walked past then jumped in next to Daphne. Harry rubbed his arm around Daphne who leaned her head on his shoulder. They found themselves at the bottom of the stairs. They watched as a tall thin lady stood at the top.

The lady turned to them then said "My name is Professor McGonagall. I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Once you enter these doors behind me, you will be sorted into your houses. Those houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Any good deeds will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points, will win the house cup. Now follow me, please." Harry and Daphne followed behind Professor McGonagall. They stood with the rest of the first years in front of the staff table. "When I call out your name, I will place the Sorting Hat onto your heads and you will be sorted into your Houses."

"Hannah Abbott".

A small blonde hair girl sat on the stool; the old hat was placed on her head. The mouth of the hat opened then shouted "HUFFLEPUFF." The girl smiled then walked to her table.

Soon Minerva called out "Daphne Greengrass." Daphne left Harry side and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. She heard the hat speak to her.

"According to Dumbledore I am suppose to sort you differently from your betrothed Mr. Potter, however I can sense your bond to him is strong even at such a young age. Choose a house as in a few years you will be Lady Hogwarts."

Daphne sat there for a few minutes then said "I ask that you put me in Ravenclaw, also can you place my friend Tracy Davis there otherwise she will be eaten alive in the snake pit."

The hat chuckled to itself then said "Very well Miss Greengrass. You will be placed in RAVENCLAW." Daphne leapt of the chair and sat down at Ravenclaw table.

Harry was happy she wasn't in Slytherin. Harry waited till he finally heard his own name.

"Harry Potter."

The whole hall went silent as Harry sat down on the stool. The hat fell onto his head then hear it whisper "Welcome Lord Hogwarts, my you are special, not only are you a master at all subjects but a multi animagi. Very rare, so here is what I have been told. The headmaster wants you separated from Miss Greengrass. He has ordered me to place you in Gryffindor, however as you own the school my loyalty lies with you. So what house will it be?"

Harry knew which house he wanted "Ravenclaw please."

The hat nodded then shouted "RAVENCLAW."

Harry watched as Albus jumped out of his seat and stormed out of the great hall. Harry ignored him and went and sat next to Daphne. The rest of the sorting went well with the hat keeping its promise and placing Tracy in Ravenclaw. Once the last student was sorted Minerva stood up then addressed the students.

"As the headmaster seems to have left us then I will do the annual announcements. Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. For our new students, I would like to welcome you to the finest school of Magic in the world. There are a few rules that I need to pass on to you. The Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is strictly off-limits. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked us to remind you that magic pranks are not to be used in the corridors. The list of banned items has now reached a record two hundred and nine items. The entire list can be seen in Mr. Filch's office if you desire know. Also please note that the corridor on the third floor is out of bounds, now let the feast begin."

Headmaster office

Albus sat behind his desk. He slipped a lemon drop in his mouth, and leaned back. He thought about everything that had happened. _"Why did the child have to vanish, why did he have to end up with the Greengrass family? As if that wasn't enough this child is heir to all four founders of this school. I had hoped I could bind his core when I first saw him, but alas he got away before I could do anything. Then there's the sorting, I needed him to be away from his betrothed. I asked the hat to place him in Gryffindor so he could befriend the Weasley child. A family truly on the side of light, not to mention my promise to Mrs. Weasley regarding her youngest child, how could that happen now since he was betrothed?" _He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose "Lily, James what have you done?"

Ravenclaw Tower

Harry walked with the rest of his house to the entrance to the common room. He noticed a golden raven looking over them. The Ravenclaw prefect walked up to the raven and said "What is your riddle for these first years?"

Harry watched as the raven twisted its head then said "I can be hard or soft, soldier break into me to still my gold. What am I?"

The prefect turned around and noticed the confused faces on the first years. Harry then raised his hand and said "The answer is an egg."

The prefect smiled and watched as the raven opened the entrance to the common room. The prefect then said "Pass noble heir of Rowena." Everyone turned and stared at him, and Harry tried to hide himself beside Daphne but that proved to be no good. The prefect came up to him and said "Is it true, you are the heir of Rowena?"

Harry sighed then said "I am not only her heir I am also the heir of Godric and Helga by blood, and finally Salazar by conquest."

The prefect eyes glazed over. She then turned back to the other first years and lead them into the common room. Once all the first years were in the room the prefect turned to them and said "OK everyone welcome to Ravenclaw Tower. Boy dorms are to right and girls to the left. All your belongings have already been brought up."

Harry gave Daphne hug and a kiss and promised he would see her tomorrow. He left with the other boys and walked into their dorm room. There were four queen size beds in a circle. Their trunks and other luggage were placed in front of their beds. Harry quickly made it to his bed and drew the curtains. He then changed into his pj's and climbed into bed. He watched fangs emerge from his skin and curl up at the edge of his bed. Harry waited till all the other boys were asleep. He got up and opened the window. Harry turned to Fangs then said "You hungry Fangs?"

His familiar coiled his head upwards and said _"Yes master, why do you_ ask?"

Harry smiled. "_Because I am going to do a little bit of night flying, I was just wondering if you want me to bring back a shrew for you. Or even a rat._"

The snake nodded then said _"You are very kind master. A rat would be mo_st _appreciated."_

Harry turned back to the window and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at his reflection in the window. Staring back at him was a black tawny owl with green eyes. Harry spread his wings and flew out of the castle. He glided over the grass looking for a nice juicy rat for his familiar. He spotted one just on the edge of the forbidden forest. Curiously he saw a robed figure gliding into the forest. Harry ignored it for now and concentrated on his owls hunting instinct. Harry glided silently then in one quick move swooped down and grabbed the rat with his talons. The rat was dead from the time Harry's talons had pierced through its skin. Harry flew back to the Ravenclaw tower and landed on his bed with the rat. He approached Fangs and dropped the rat from his talon in front of him. Harry then hopped off the bed and transformed back into himself. He walked over to the window and closed it. He then drew his bed curtains, warded them so he would not be disturbed. He watched as Fang coiled around the rat before swallowing it whole. He lay back onto his new bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: OK everyone please remember this is AU so Harry can have as many transformation as I want to give him. Secondly I won't be able to post any more chapters till my beta says so. As soon as I get the go ahead I will publish.**

**Big thank you to my beta :Costalfirebird.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.

**A/N: Italics mean Parseltongue or thoughts.**

**Big thank you to my beta/co-writer Coastalfirebird**

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Daphne was still in dreamland when she was rudely woken up by her best friend Tracy Davis throwing a pillow at her head. Daphne slowly opened her eyes. Her long hair was obscuring her view from her nearby pillow assassin. She raised herself up into a sitting position and looked opposite to her bed. Her best friend was just getting dressed.

Daphne groaned then said "Honestly Tracy, why did you have to wake me. Harry and I were just about to be married. Damn now I am going to have to wait till tonight to finish that dream."

Tracy looked over to her friend, she watched as Daphne drifted out of bed and over to the bathroom area. She sighed then picked up her bag and began to transfer all her books into it. She lifted her bag and found it really heavy. It was then she had an idea. Briskly she dragged her bag down the stair and waited in the common room.

Meanwhile, Harry had just got dressed. He placed all his books into his bag. He shrunk them down and placed a feather light charm so his bag of books would not be so heavy. He then made his way down stairs and found Tracy sitting on one of the sofas. He walked up to her.

"Morning Tracy, how long is Daphne going to be? Why does it look like your carrying the whole world on your arms?**" **Harry watched Tracy reaction and sighed. He then waved his hand and watched Tracy bag glow.

Tracy smiled then said "Cheers Harry, exactly what did you do?"

Harry looked at Tracy then said "Your bag has a feather light charm on it."

One of the house prefects had noticed what Harry had done. He was shocked to say the least. He strolled over to Harry and Tracy. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and heard a threatening hiss. The prefect pulled his hand away and watched as Fang appeared around Harry neck.

Harry turned to the prefect then said "Yes, what can I do for you today". Harry tried to keep his snigger in check, while watching the prefect in front of him pale.

He watched the prefect gulp and say "Sorry I just noticed you performed wand less magic, as well as a feather light charm. I am just curious seeing we don't learn that charm till your 4th year, not to mention wand less magic is incredibly rare for one so young."

Harry grinned at the prefect; he knew everything the prefect had just said was true. He had been doing wand less magic since he was in nappies. Of course Daphne had known this as she was always in the room when he performed his magic.

_Flash back_

_Martha walked into the nursery and she spotted Harry banging his rattle on the side of the pen. That day Martha had a splitting headache, she had just found out that she was pregnant again, so she was feeling rather under the weather. She took the rattle away from Harry and placed it on the table near the nursery door. She saw the disappointment in young Harry face. She sighed then looked over at her daughter playing with her building blocks. She picked Harry up and placed him on her lap. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Harry aunty has a splitting headache, and your noise was making it worse." Harry looked at her then smiled. Martha placed Harry back in the pen and walked out of the nursery, as soon as she was gone, Harry stood up and held out his hand to the rattle. Suddenly he saw it racing towards him. He caught his rattle and took it to the back of the pen. He then started banging again_

_End of Flashback_

Harry continued smiling then explained "I have been doing wand-less magic sense I was very young, plus it doesn't hurt reading up on the following years. At the moment I am reading all the fifth year material, as I have already study all the first to fourth year stuff. Now if you will excuse me I am waiting for my betrothed."

Harry turned his back on the prefect and carried on talking to Tracy. The prefect saw this as an insult to be dismissed in front of most of the lower years. He stepped back and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry. He then said

"Potter I am your superior you will not disrespect me in front of the rest of our house." The prefect quickly fired off a spell "Petrificus Totalus."

Harry turned towards the spell and used his wand less magic to create a shield. He watched the spell hit the bluish shield, and then he saw the prefect's surprised expression. He took this as an open opportunity to embarrass the prefect. He pointed his hand out and sent three silent red streaks at the older boy. Harry watched as the prefect cried out "Protego." Harry saw his stunner hit his shield and watched as it cracked. The prefect then was hit with the two following spells. He watched the prefect fall backwards onto the common room floor.

The rest of the common room gasped and turned to Harry. They watched his face show no emotion and turned to carry on with their private conversations. Harry ignored the whispers his attention was on a slim blonde with blue eyes bounding down the stairs. Harry held out his arms, and Daphne took the opportunity and launched herself into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist then leaned in and kissed her. There was wolf whistles all over the common room. Many of the first year girls were glaring. Harry ignored them and took hold of Daphne and Tracy hands. They then made their way towards the great hall for breakfast.

As they made their way down the corridors Harry and the girls were getting stared at a little by the other students. The boys seemed to be smiling at him while the girls were staring at Daphne and Tracey like they had just injured their familiar. When they arrived in the Great Hall Tracey broke off to get to the table first. While she liked to eat at least Tracey was more mannerly about it compared to the red headed boy at the Gryffindor table. Harry felt sorry for those sitting next to the boy.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Daphne's voice sounded a bit harsh.

Harry looked over at his betrothed and trying to sound tactful he stated his thoughts "That boy from the Welcoming Feast."

"Which one Harry," Daphne sounded a bit put off by his answer.

Harry let out a sigh. "The red headed Gryffindor boy from our year."

"What about him?" Tracey asked as they took their seats.

"He makes a pig look mannerly" was all that Harry needed to say for Daphne to push her eggs and bacon away.

"Please Harry people are trying to eat, and all I can say is I am glad I am not in that house. I don't think I could stomach sitting anywhere near that boy." Tracey said as she looked down at her food.

At that moment their head of house walked by and gave them their class schedules and for some reason the overly cheery professor looked upset. When Harry asked about it he was told it was nothing the Lord of Hogwarts need to be concerned about. Harry looked over at his friends who just shrugged their shoulders. Harry looked down at his schedule and saw that they had Potions first thing today.

"Oh lovely Potions first thing today," Daphne said this with a marked measure of displeasure.

"What Daphne I thought liked Potions?" Tracey asked.

"I do, but if what my dad said is true, and it always is, the Potions master is personal friend of the headmaster." Daphne spoke the last part with a certain amount of disdain.

"Well in any event he is a professor, and he should be motivated to teach." Harry said this with a smile. "Or he will be after he will be after meeting us."

"If you believe that then I suggest eating faster Harry." Tracey said this as she took the last bite of her food.

"Do you breathe at all when you eat?" Harry quizzed.

"Of course I do." Tracey said this while placing one hand her chest.

Harry and the girls were making their way to the dungeons and trying to figure out which potion they might be doing first. Tracey had a bet going with the other two on which Harry had it down for a sickle it would be a simple laughing potion, Tracey was going for a simple healing salve, and Daphne was the one going way out there with the Hiccuping Potion. When they arrived at the class Harry noticed a few Gryffindor students standing there, and much to the displeasure of his apatite the red-head from the feast was standing there eating in the hallway.

"Oh my god it's Harry Potter!" the boy said standing up, causing his food to spill everywhere. "I am Ron, Ron Weasley. It is amazing we will be in the same class together."

"Really," Harry asked looking the boy up and down. He had food dripping off his robes.

"Yes, and I cannot wait for us to become friends." He said this with a smile on his face.

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Professor Dumbledore says you have no friends." Ron said with a large smile on his face.

"Well he is wrong." After saying this Harry walked past the boy and into the classroom.

After the three of them took their seats the red-head stormed in and took a seat next to dark skinned boy who looked disgusted with the appearance of his dorm mate. After a few minutes the professor walked in. His cloak billowing behind him, and to say the man was trying to scare the students by looks alone was an understatement. His opening statements to the class sounded more like a personal mantra than anything realistic. Bottle fame, brew glory, and putting a stopper in death all things Harry knew were truly impossible to do. You could brew luck sure, but no one could truly put a stopper in death.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I powdered root of asphodel to an invasion of wormwood?"

"If you add just a few more components sir you would get Draught of Living Death." At that moment there was a sharp intake of air from some of the other students.

"And where would I find a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach sir," Harry said this flatly and by the look on the man's face he was totally surprised by the answer. With that the Snape turned to the black board and flipped it over revealing the Hiccuping Potion. Harry almost let his jaw drop he didn't mind loosing the sickle it was the absurdity caused by the professor's lack of instruction to the students. Harry was certain if he hadn't studied so hard he would have failed in making this potion.

**50 Minutes before dinner**

Albus was sitting at his desk wondering if rearranging the house line-up for the first years had worked. He needed Mr. Weasley to befriend Harry at almost any cost. While he hoped that wasn't the case he was uncertain seeing as Harry had been raised in the magical world. His plan had to work. One life to save many was a viable plan, and if he did it right Harry would have a child to pass on his things to, and the Weasley's would be better off. He lifted his spectacles off the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes for a moment. At that moment the room got deathly cold. The headmaster looked up immediately. Looking around his room he could see nothing out of the ordinary aside from Fawkes acting a bit jittery. Albus walked over to his familiar and started stroking his beak. The bird looked right past him, and as the headmaster turned to look towards the back portion of the room a cloud of smoke started billowing from the floor.

"You do not scare me Tom." The old man said with conviction.

A scratchy voice that was unknown to him responded "If it were only that simple Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore."

"Who are you?" Albus started to draw his wand, and upon contact with the foul thing his fingers began to burn. He immediately dropped the wand.

"I am many things Mr. Dumbledore. I am the rock that falls." The smoke got thicker and grew higher. "I am the freak wave that swallows ships whole." Albus started spinning in circles looking for the man or woman who was saying this, and when he final found the person they were wearing a thick black cloak. The person also had thin boney fingers, and even though the hood was up Albus could tell persons face had no more meat on it than the rest of the body. "And to be frank I am the debt that ALL men pay."

"Death," was all Albus could say.

"Correct." The figure floated over the wand the old man had dropped not even five minutes ago. The wand jumped into the entities hand. It then floated up to where he had stored James' cloak. Albus started running to stop the being from even getting near the chest, but at that moment the ground gave way in front of him. Albus had to step backwards to avoid falling to his death. "Trying to play God young man will not work, and denying me my just due is a crime of the highest calibre."

"I am not denying you anything thing."

"You are denying me the right to chose when someone dies." Albus could hear the chest open, and he could feel the charms he placed upon the cloak shatter. "I will give him the cloak now, and the wand when he has learned enough to use it."

**Ravenclaw Boys dorm**

Harry was putting his things away when a thick black smoke filled the room. Spinning around and drawing his wand. Instead of the senior year he had embarrassed earlier being there a thing in a thick black cloak was standing there. This thing looked different from what he had seen last night that thing had robes more well done than this entity's robes. It bowed before him.

"Hello descendant of Ignotus Preverell I come to return something that was stolen from you." The thing held out a cloak. "This once belonged to your father, and was being hoarded by Albus Dumbledore, and one of its brothers," the thing held up a very elaborate cloak and a pale coloured wand. "…this cloak was handed down in your family from one person to the next. The wand here shall only be yours when you have proven yourself knowledgeable enough to use it."

The thing handed over the robe. It was as the thing was fading into vapour that it dawned on Harry who it was. "You're Death aren't you?"

"Yes." And with that the entity was gone.

Harry looked at the cloak in his hands. He then turned to Fangs. "_Do you think this is?"_

"…_One of the Deathly Hollows?" _Harry nodded. _"Yes master I do. Put it on."_ Harry did not need that incentive to do so. To have Death itself show up and hand him one of the Deathly Hollows without any strings attached was incentive enough. Once the cloak was around his shoulders Harry looked down, and sure enough his body was gone. _"I would say master that you have been given quite the boom."_

"_The girls are going to love this."_ Fangs just nodded.

A/N: Thanks for the support and please keep the reviews coming. This story alone as had 19,000 hits so a big thank you to all our readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.

**A/N: **Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, and/or lines for Philosophers Stone. Also Voldermorts voice

Big thank you to my beta and co-writer Costalfirebird

Apology for the length of the upgrade, however to make up for it my co-writer has helped me make the chapter longer. Please enjoy

**Headmaster Office**

Albus carefully poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. He picked up the glass, spilling the contents everywhere as his hands were still shaking from his encounter with Death. He made his way over to his desk and sat down. Pulling out one of his drawers, he looked in at a golden ring containing a blood red stone. He carefully closed it and leaned back in his chair. He knew the whole game had changed now; the fact that Harry now had death in his corner was worrying enough. He decided he better put an appearance in at dinner to avoid any questions. He rose from his chair. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned to the sorting hat and said "You could have made this easier for me, why did you have to go put them together?"

The sorting hat stared down from his shelf at the old fool. He had known the headmaster plans. He had seen the wheels turning inside the old goats head. The sorting hat chuckled then replied "Headmaster, what I do with the students is none of your concern. Lord Hogwarts is safe in Ravenclaw. Had I placed him in Gryffindor then he would have been held back in his conquest. Yes headmaster, Lord Hogwarts is not like any first year I have seen. His seven years here will be very interesting".

Albus glared at the hat then stormed out of the office. Fawkes shook his head. He could not believe how far his master had fallen from grace. He knew he would have to watch out for the boy. Albus was not one to give up so quickly.

**Great Hall**

Harry was sitting next to Tracy and Daphne, when the headmaster stormed in. He watched as he walked past everyone and sat down in his seat. Harry could see that the headmaster was not feeling right, his face was very pale.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table a certain red head was scheming how to make friends with the Boy-who-lived. Albus Dumbledore had promised him an allowance while he was at school, if he could get close to Harry and befriend him. So far he could not see any opportunity to do that while those two girls were hanging off his arm. Suddenly he saw his chance as the two girls got up and left the Great Hall together. Ron quickly made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. He took a quick look at the staff table and saw Albus smiling at him. Ron took that as a good sign and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk tomorrow around the school grounds. I felt we got off on the wrong foot earlier, and I want to start again by offering my hand as friendship."

Harry placed his knife and fork down, and turned to the red head. He took a deep breath then said "Thank you for your apology Ron, but I am rather happy with the company I have at the moment. I am curious though, why you are making such an effort out of this when you know I am part of the Greengrass family. According to Lord Greengrass your father while at the Ministry avoids him like the plague. I believe it is something about him thinking that the Greengrass family is dark. So why would he allow his son to interact with someone from that family."

Ron was speechless; he didn't know what to do. Defeated for the moment he returned to his house table with the now full trays of food and started to mount his plate once again. Harry glanced over disgusted at his table manners. He had been brought up in the pure-blood ways. He knew that the Weasleys were pure-bloods so he could not wrap his mind around the way one of their children was consuming food like a dust bin. Harry wondered if the poor boy knew what a knife and fork was. In the end he ignored him and finished his food. He acknowledged the rest of his house members and left the Great Hall ignoring the red head trash bin on his way out.

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Daphne and Tracy were sitting on one of the sofa's going over their homework, from the day. When they noticed the portrait swing open and watched as Harry walked through. Tracy slowly moved over so that Harry could sit between the both of them. Daphne immediately put her books down and curled up to his chest. Tracy saw that the two wanted some alone time so she moved over to the end of the sofa to finish her homework.

Harry leaned back into the sofa. He was wondering if he should tell Daphne about his encounter with death, but in the end he decided to leave it for a while. He was wondering how much more powerful he would need to be to use the wand. He could cast almost any spell, not to mention silently as well. Harry knew about the Hallows from the story Martha use to read. At that time he thought they were just myths. Having Death appear and give him the true Cloak of Invisibility, as well as showing him the wand was awe inspiring. Harry had hoped to mention the stone but Death had left before he could ask. Harry hoped he would have no more encounters with Death; however it seemed fate had other ideas in store for him.

**DADA Classroom**

_"You're worthless Quirrell! Why I ever decided to attach myself to you is beyond me. I should have let those vampires kill you in Albania._

"Mi' lord I apologize, the stone will be in your hands by the end of the school year. I assure you. I have convinced Albus to allow me to provide one of the defences for the stone. However he will not allow me to know of the other measures that will be used to keep it safe"

_"What defence did you provided Quirrell?"_

"Mi' lord I have provided a fully grown mountain troll in the room just outside the room containing stone. Of course the beast will listen to me when the time comes to retrieve it."

_"Good now on to the second little problem Potter. Ten years I have waited, when the time comes he will die at my hands are we clear Quirrell?"_

"Yes my lord. I have my first lesson with the first year Ravenclaws tomorrow. It should be rather interesting".

_"One more thing Quirrell, keep that bloody stuttering to minimum, you drive me crazy with that."_

"I will try to be more mindful of your situation mi' lord, after all it can't be very comforting sharing a head with me"

_"You got that bloody right. Now to the forbidden forest I need more blood."_

**Slytherin dungeon**

Draco felt sick. His recently new battle scar, had made him somewhat of an outcast. His plans for becoming leader of the house had all but burnt to ash. He didn't know whose cat had cause this damage, but he knew if he ever saw it again then he would kill it. In fact his only friends he now had were his two body guards Crabbe and Goyle. His father had offered them a reward to protect his son. Even his own girlfriend Pansy Parkinson was ignoring him. It seems she couldn't believe that he had been bested by a little feline. Draco sat back; he realized he had more pressing things to worry about, a miss Daphne Greengrass to be precise. Draco was fuming when he had learnt that she had been promised to Potter. He sighed he knew it would take a lot of work, but he was certain that he could accomplish his goal.

"The first thing I need to do is fix the damage that damn cat did to my face, and then contact father about that stupid marriage contract." Draco said this with so much hatred he felt Potter deserved. He could feel the temperature drop around him. "Now if I could only do this in the common room. Where did I put that damned salve the bitch gave me?" He started looking through his trunk and could feel the chill in the air getting worse. "Damned castle is even fighting against me!"

"More like the ghosts Mr. Malfoy. I would suggest leaving Lord Potter alone." The voice of the Bloody Baron was bone chillingly cold.

Draco spun around and faced the ancient spectre. "You're the bloody Slytherin house ghost why help that inferior half-blood!"

"Because I didn't like your father, and I don't like you." The ghost started floating away. "By the way Peeves took your salve."

"Damn it all!"

**The Next Day**

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Harry was walking down to the common room to join the girls for breakfast, and even though he was still at the top of the stairs he could hear the commotion already. When he got to the common room he saw all the first students were gathered around the bulletin board. Harry walked up to board and saw what was causing the commotion. The first year Ravenclaws had to take flying lessons with both Gryffindor and Slytherin this Thursday. Harry tried to hide his disdain for this idea of sharing a class with both Malfoy and Weasley. Having a class with just one was bad enough, but to have it with both of them was maddening.

"Harry can we talk," Harry turned around to see the same fifth year from yesterday.

"Yes we can so long as you keep your emotions in check." Harry replied flatly.

"Of course, Professor Flitwick reprimanded me for my actions yesterday, and said if I did it again my prefect status would be revoked. So I am sorry Harry." He was not looking down, but rather determined.

"Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again." Harry then turned to Daphne and Tracey who were just coming to see the board. "Hello girls, how was your night?"

"Good. What is on the bulletin board Harry?" Tracey asked with one hand over her stomach.

"Our flying lessons will be held on Thursday at three thirty with Gryffindor and Slytherin, and what did I tell you about eating too much?"

"Don't and I didn't. I am just hungry let's go." She wrapped one arm around Harry's left arm, and one glance over to Daphne told Harry she was annoyed.

**Thursday**

**Defence Classroom**

Harry, Daphne, and Tracey were sitting there in their second class of the day, and the professor was informing the class of the importance of Knock-back Jinx, but the instruction was a bit lost due to the professors stuttering. It took him about fifteen minutes to just describe the spell, and about twenty five minutes to get through the primary use of the spell. What was bothering him more than the repetitive stuttering, was the constant pain he was feeling from his scar, just looking at the professor was causing pain. However it was worse when the professor had his back to the class. harry was trying to ignore it when he was caught off guard by a quick fire question.

"Mister P-p-potter what are the e-e-effects of the Knock-back jinx on a magical s-s-switch?" The professor stammered out.

"It will either activate or deactivate the switch sir. This is used in the castle to control the entrance gates and portcullises sir." Harry answered quickly.

"V-v-very good Mr. Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw."

The professor locked eyes with Harry at that moment in time, and his head felt like it was lit on fire. He tried to resist bring his hand to his forehead, but at one point it felt like a bludger was slamming into his head. Looking back at the professor he saw the professor rubbing the side of his turban. His face was showing no signs of distress, but his eyes were wider than normal, but given this teachers past that happened if a student dropped a book. The odd thing was he ended class immediately after this. Harry looked over to the girls and knew they had seen the same thing. Harry gathered his things and left the classroom acting as if nothing was wrong. As they walked down the corridor Daphne was trying to look at his forehead. When she couldn't get him to hold still long enough to get a good look she pulled him into an unused classroom.

Harry didn't have much time to look around the room as his betrothed lifted up his hair and started examining his head. Tracey started walking towards the back right-hand corner of the room. "Are you all right Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I am fine." Harry responded.

"No you're not. I saw your hand go to your forehead more than once during class, and before the class ended you and the professor were staring each other down. You looked like you were in extreme pain Harry." Daphne was staring at him now.

"I wasn't in pain it just felt like my head was on fire." He was trying not to scare her, but it seemed like that wasn't working.

"Harry that is pain," Daphne placed her hands on her hips.

Before he could respond Tracey shouted out. "Guys you need to see this that Weasley boy is no longer in school and we can eat in peace."

"What?" Harry and Daphne responded as one.

"Come here take a look." Tracey was motioning towards a mirror in the back part of the room.

Daphne and Harry ran over to the mirror. When Daphne stood in front of it her eyes went wide. "Oh my God Harry you look handsome, and that wedding dress I'm wearing looks beautiful."

"What are you talking about Daphne I am standing right here not in the mirror." Harry then stood next to her, and he could only see the reflection of the three of them standing in the room. "I just see the three of us girls."

"Maybe you need to stand where Daphne is Harry." Tracey said.

Daphne moved aside and had a huge smile on her face. Once Harry stood where she had been standing he looked into the mirror. Instead of a Ronald free Great Hall or an older version of himself and Daphne at their wedding Harry saw an older version of himself. He was standing there in front of the Wizengamot with his cloak draped over his shoulder, the Elder wand in his hand, and a stone firmly clenched in his other hand. Daphne was also there leaned up against him smiling at him with pride shining in her eyes. There was no way this was real. Death had said he would not get the wand until he was ready, and he had no idea where the Resurrection stone was. He took a step back and looked at the top of the mirror. In graved in the gold rim was:** Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.** This confused him for a moment until he read the first word again. He started laughing.

"What is it Harry?" Daphne asked concern written on her face.

"Look at the top of the mirror." He said through his laughter.

"Okay I don't get it." Trace said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is a mirror read it backwards." The girls raised an eyebrow. "I show not your face, but your heart's desire. It doesn't show anything we don't all ready know." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Come on we don't have much time to eat. We have to study, and then head to the Practice field for flying lessons."

"You never told us what you saw Harry." Tracey asked with a smile on her face.

Harry let out a sigh. "I was standing in the Wizengamot with the Elder wand." He decided to let them know that much. Even that was a little too much.

"What!" both girls said in unison.

"Come on I will tell you more, but we need to get lunch first." With that Harry started walking towards the door. The sound of his friends running to catch up with him echoed throughout the room.

**Ministry of Magic**

**The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office**

Arthur was sitting there at his desk going over the reports of yet another wizard creating shrinking keys to sell to muggles. He let out a haggard sigh. Didn't wizards and witches have better things to do than annoy muggles with disappearing keys? He was still perplexed why they didn't look more closely at the rubber ducky that was more interesting than disappearing keys. He was snapped out of his contemplations when a letter landed upon his desk. He thought it might be from Amelia about the raid from last night, but one look at the writing told him it was from one of his children. Upon reading the letter his smile turned into a frown.

_Hi Dad,_

_School is great! I am enjoying the classes (well except for the homework). I have made lots of friends, and the food is good too! It is nothing like mum's cooking though._

_Oh I met Harry Potter! I am worried about him though Dad. He says he is part of the Greengrass family, and you think they are dark right? Well if that is the case wouldn't he and their daughter be sorted into Slytherin? They're in Ravenclaw dad so they can't be dark. He also said you don't talk to Mr. Greengrass why is that dad? Sure Harry is a bit of a book worm, but he doesn't sound like a dark person. If he is maybe I could lead him away from that you know._

_If you would talk to Mr. Greengrass a little maybe Harry wouldn't mind being friends with me, and I could steer him away from the dark arts!_

_Thanks,_

_Ron_

Arthur was confused by his son's letter. Arthur had been avoiding Lord Greengrass because of what Professor Dumbledore had told the Order about them stealing Harry Potter from his guardianship all those years ago. This is what caused him to think the family was dark. Clyde Greengrass and Dumbledore for years had been in constant struggle over the guardianship of the Boy-who-lived, and all this time he had only heard Albus' version. Maybe there was more to it than the headmaster was telling them. The only way he would know any more than what Albus provided was to talk to Lord Greengrass. It was too late for him to do it today, but the next time he saw the man he would try and start a conversation with him for Harry's sake at least.

**Hogwarts**

**Practice Field**

Daphne was standing in the Practice field in between her two friends, and she was trying as hard as she could to keep her emotions in check. Magic was swayed dramatically by ones emotions, and the way she was feeling right now was not a very good feeling. She wasn't angry with Harry, but she was not happy about Harry had told them before lunch today. Well that was an understatement she was more than unhappy, she was angry, but not with Harry. She could believe the headmaster would not only try and take custody of Harry, but steal from him as well. The man had taken something that had belonged to Harry's father. All Harry would tell her about it was that it was a cloak of invisibility, but given what he had told them before lunch she would not doubt him if he said it was THE cloak of Invisibility given to Ignotus Peverell by Death itself, and if that was the case then Professor Dumbledore was playing with fire.

She had to stop thinking about this, or it would only make her madder.

Daphne took a look around the field. It was a bit crowded in Daphne's opinion. Gryffindor and Slytherin were standing across from one another. This left little room for Ravenclaw to line up beside the brooms provided for the lesson. Some of the students in the other two houses were giving each other death stares. Neville Longbottom was the only Gryffindor not staring down a Slytherin. He looked nervous, and kept looking between the broom and the sky. Daphne felt sorry for the boy. Most students made fun of him because of his timid nature. The Slytherins were the worst about it though, and Draco seemed to take some kind of joy out of doing it. During lunch today he had walked up to Neville and taken something right out of his hands, and only Professor McGonagall's arrival made him return it.

Daphne's attention was brought back to the here and now when Madam Hooch announced her arrival. She did not look to happy at the size of the class.

"_Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."_

Daphne took one look at her broom and she could tell it had seen better years. The twigs hadn't been taken care of in at least a century or better, and the handle was cracked in a few places.

"_Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'UP!'"_

"_Up!" everyone shouted._

Daphne's broom shot up into her hand on the first try. The same was true for Harry and Tracey as well. She had to keep herself from laughing as it took Draco three tries to get his broom into his hand. Hermione Granger, a girl she had seen a few times in the library, could only make her broom roll around on the ground, and poor Neville couldn't even get his to move.

Professor Hooch then showed them how to hold the broom so they didn't go sliding off the end of it. She, Harry, and Tracey started laughing when the professor told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years. The fool had always bragged about how good he was at riding a broom. He even went so far as to say if his house team didn't pick him it would cost them the house cup. But given what Madam Hooch had just said Daphne doubted the boy could even fly a broom properly.

"_Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three- two-"_

Apparently Neville was so nervous that he didn't want to wait for the whistle. He kicked off from the ground and went sailing into the air. Daphne thought he was at least twenty feet off of the ground. Neville leaned over to look at the ground, and then fell off his broom. Like most people in there she breathed in sharply when he started falling, and when Neville stopped falling all together the class seemed to let out a collectively held breath.

Daphne looked over to Harry and saw that he had his wand out and pointed at the floating Gryffindor. He walked over to Neville and picked something off the ground. "You dropped this Neville."

"Thank you." The young Lord Longbottom looked at the ground as Harry handed him a small globe.

The class progressed well from there with the only problem being Draco's constant whining about not being able to fly around freely. Once class was dismissed Daphne walked over to her betrothed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"What you did for Neville. He could have been hurt badly you know?" Daphne said this while looking at the ground a little bit embarrassed about the public display of affection.

"Of course I do, and to be honest I was surprised that Madam Hooch didn't have her wand out faster." was his response.

"Well no one is perfect Harry." Tracey said as she got closer to them.

"Except you right Tracey?" Harry asked this with a smile on his face. Daphne hit Harry on the arm for that one "Ow."

"Exactly, now let's go I want to get to the table before Weasley so that I can at least get started eating before he arrives." Tracey said this as she started pulling her friends towards the castle.

"How do you stay in shape girl?" Daphne asked.

"I run early in the morning. Now let's go!"

**October 30**

**Ravenclaw Boys dorm**

Harry threw his bag down at the foot of his bed. It had been a long day, and Draco didn't make it any easier. He kept trying for some unknown reason to goad Harry into some kind of fight. In fact not too long after DADA class today he had challenged Harry to a duel for no apparent reason. Harry had only pointed out the fact that Draco's father was in no position to expel Harry from this school, but that was no reason for the boy to challenge him to an 'honour duel' in the dead of night. As soon as Harry accepted the challenge, but simply changed the time, and apparently he was right because Draco response was to say that Harry was simply afraid of him and then he walked away.

"_Is something wrong master?_" Fangs said.

"_No Fangs I am fine. Just having to deal with a major idiot is all."_ Harry petted the basilisk on its head. It then occurred to him he had been meaning to ask his familiar something. _"Hey Fangs being as Halloween is tomorrow I want to ask you something."_

"_What is it master?"_

"_How did you know about the Deathly Hallows? I mean I was told the story by Martha, but who told it to you?"_ Harry was looking down at the young basilisk hoping he had not stuck a sore nerve for his familiar.

"_I overheard the shopkeeper telling their children the story when they held me in their house until I was old enough to sell." _Fangs flicked his tongue across Harry's finger.

"_I see. Do you want me to pick you up anything tonight?"_ The basilisk shook its head in the negative. _"Okay see you later then."_

End of chapter 5

** A/N: Please review. Plus another big thank you to Costalfirebird for his help and in put**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.

**A/N: **Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, and/or lines for Philosophers Stone

**Big Thank you to my co-writer and beta Costalfirebird.**

**Halloween**

**Ministry of Magic**

Arthur Weasley sat down at the cafeteria. He had sent a flying memo for Lord Greengrass to meet him for lunch. He looked at his watch. He had fifteen minutes till he had to be back in his office. Just as he was about to leave he heard a deep voice behind him

"Mr. Weasley."

Arthur stood up and bowed towards the lord. As the Greengrass family was consider a Noble and Ancient house, Arthur knew to show him respect. One of the things he was taught was to show respect to those of a higher standing. Clyde sat down and gestured for Arthur to do the same. He looked at the red hair man then said

"I understand you wish to discuss my adoptive nephew Harry Potter." Clyde spoke with a calm collected voice.

Arthur sat down and looked across at the lord. Even sitting down he felt a little intermediated by the Lord opposite him. Arthur bought his arms up on to the table then said "I have received a letter from my youngest son. He mentioned that he is trying to make friends with your nephew. According to your nephew it seems he doesn't want to friends with my son cause he feels I think your family to be dark."

This got Clyde attention. He looked at the man in front of him with a glare that could kill. He then replied

"The Greengrass family was never a dark family. Just cause I refused to take sides in the first war does not make me dark. The light lead by Albus Dumbledore decided we were dark no matter what because my wife and I refused to give him custody of Harry Potter. Tell me Mr. Weasley what did Albus tell you about the night of October 31st 1981?"

Arthur hesitated for a while because he knew he had to choose his words very carefully. After all here was a Lord with six seats on the Wizengamot, and five of those belonging to the future Lord Potter. The slightest wrong saying could bury his house with no possible of recover.

"Albus informed us that you kidnapped Harry, and refused to hand him over to Albus when asked. He also mentioned that he had orders from Lord Potter and Lady Potter to have Harry moved to Lady Potters sister. He said you were being unreasonable and needed to be bought to the side of the light."

Clyde burst out laughing "Why that old sneaky bastard. We never kidnapped Harry. He was transported to our home as we were his next magical guardians. It was a safety measure that the Potters put on their son, to stop the old goat from taking him. Did he ever mention the Potter will, and what was said in it?"

Arthur looked at him. He knew the Potters made a will, however he had no clue what was in it. He was just about to drift off into his own little world when Clyde started talking again.

"In the will of Lord and Lady Potter, it stated that in the event of their deaths that I and my wife were to be his guardians. Harry was to be taken care of by the following people should my wife and I die: Lord and Lady Longbottom, and/or Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, and Amelia Bones. If say that person could not fulfil their duty then it was passed down to the next one in line. Martha was best friends with Lily at Hogwarts, so they both agreed that if something was to happen to either of them in future then we would act as guardians for the others children, hence why Harry was transported to us." Clyde paused to let this information settle into Arthur's mind. "The will also states that under no circumstance is Harry ever to be cared for or in the vicinity of Lily's sister."

The two men carried on back and forth talking about everything when Arthur looked at his watch. He bid his fare well to Lord Greengrass then went back to his office.

**Hogwarts**

**Charms**

Harry sat next to Daphne with Tracy on his other side. He was trying to listen to professor Flitwick, when he caught a rather heated argument from the corner of his eye. Ron was in an argument with a bushy haired girl, about something. Harry had never spoken to this girl, yet he couldn't feel sorry for her. It seems she didn't have any friends, and she spent most of her time in the library. The lesson had just finished when Harry heard the red haired garbage bin say "Granger your such a know it all. No wonder you have no friends. Loner"

Harry watched as the bushy hair girl ran off crying. Harry turned to Ron then said "If that's the way you treat all people then fuck being your friend. You need to remember your place Weasel."

Ron was furious, he pulled out is wand and pointed it at Harry, "You will regret that Potter." Before Ron could hex him Harry had already fired a disarming hex followed by a binding hex. Ron tried to move, however Harry had already elevated him to the ceiling. Harry used a simple time delay sticking charm to hold him there. He pointed his wand at the now new ceiling decoration and used a silencing charm, to stop him from talking. Harry placed his wand back in his holster. He then walked off with the rest of his house towards the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

**Great Hall**

Harry, Daphne and Tracy sat down. The noticed all the different treats and food appear on the table. While Daphne and Tracy were piling stuff onto their plates, Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed that the bushy hair girl had not made an appearance. He ignored it for now. That was until Quirrell came running into the Great Hall shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Troll in the dungeon, troll I the dungeon. I thought you should know".

Harry watched as the crowd of students erupted into panic. He how ever noticed that Quirrell had fallen forward. Common sense told him unless you're faking it you fall backwards when you faint. This raised a number of questions in the young wizard's mind. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Dumbledore speak. Soon Harry mind was back on to the Gryffindor table, she still had not come back. Then the shock hit him. She didn't know about the troll. Harry shot out of the Great Hall before Daphne could stop him. He quickly made his way down the corridor. He was wondering how to find her. Then he remembered she had a very unique perfume. Trusting his instincts he transformed into his panther and began to sniff the air. He finally caught the scent of the perfume and made his way in the direction her smell was the strongest. Her scent was coming from a girl's bathroom on the second floor. Harry quickly transformed back and shouted from the door.

"Hermione, its Harry Potter, just to let you know a troll has been sighted in the school. Can you come out and we can make our way to the Great Hall.

Just as he heard the door unlock inside the bathroom, he picked up an awful smell coming down the corridor. All of sudden he saw the troll walking towards him. Harry was thinking what was best to take down a troll. He recalled that they were highly resistant to magic, however they were fairly stupid. Harry pulled Hermione to the side.

"Hermione what you're about to see, you cannot tell anyone OK?" He asked in a low whisper.

Hermione was shocked. Here was a boy who had not said one single word since they arrived at the school, and he was telling her she couldn't tell anyone about something he was about to do. She could see the troll coming down the corridor. He eyes grew large then turned to Harry and just nodded.

Harry knew the transformation he wanted, but he was worried that it could cause collateral damage, so in the end decided on his panther form. He was quicker and more agile in this form. He turned his head to Hermione and winked. He then ran toward the troll. He watched the troll swing his club downwards. Quickly Harry leapt to the side avoiding the impact. He jumped and gripped the front of troll with his claws. He then opened his jaw and clasped them around the troll's neck. While Harry was on the front of the troll he used his momentum to cause the troll to fall backwards. Harry ripped the troll's neck to shreds. Green blood was spraying everywhere. Soon Harry could feel the troll stop moving and knew it was dead. He leapt off it and made his way towards Hermione. He quickly transformed and in front of Hermione and placed a finger to his lips.

Hermione was in complete shock. She had just seen a fellow student transform into a panther and ripped the throat out of a troll, and here he was in front of her giving her direction to stay quiet. She took one look at Harry then fainted. She fell back into his arms as he caught her. Harry quickly fired off a blasting hex from his wand at some armour then laid Hermione down on the cold floor. He heard a number of footsteps coming towards him.

The headmaster was shocked to see, two of his students a few feet away from a dead troll. He was wondering what had happened. Of course he wasn't alone, professor Flitwick had done a head count in the Ravenclaw claw common room and found that Mr. Potter was missing. Professor McGonagall had also found that one of her cubs was missing and joined the hunt. She gasped as she saw the sight before her. The tree professor made their way toward the two children. Dumbledore was the first to speak

"Mr. Potter, could you please explain to us why you are here and not in your common room, like instructed?"

Harry looked at the headmaster then said "Sir Hermione was not at the feast, she had been crying all afternoon since Ron Weasley called her a know it all. And humiliated her saying she had no friends. Hearing about the troll, I immediately made my way toward the bathroom, I heard some girls talking about. I raced here to warn her. However the troll seemed to come around the corner just as Hermione had came out of the bathroom. She saw the troll and fainted. Focusing all my magic, I used a blasting hex. I was lucky to hit it in its neck, blasting it throats to pieces."

Dumbledore tried to read Harry thoughts but found him to have very strong shields, this would not do. He wanted him defenceless for his plan. However here was a boy, older in years of magic then he portraits. Picking up Harry's wand he performed a spell to see the hex used.

"It seems Mr. Potter you were extremely lucky. Please in the future do as you are told. Twenty five points to Ravenclaw for rescuing a fellow student and taking down a Troll. Now if you could go with your head of house I will see that Miss Granger is transferred to the hospital wing."

Harry was worried. He left with his head of house. He was praying that Hermione would keep his secret.

**Hospital Wing**

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in the Medical Wing waiting from Miss Granger to awaken. Madam Pomfrey wanted him to wait until tomorrow to question Miss Granger, but she might have seen the 'dark' things the Greengrass family had been teaching him. This would give him the proof he needed to get Harry removed from their custody, and then he could place Harry with his aunt and uncle. Just think of made him crack a smile.

The sound of Pomfrey talking snapped the headmaster out of his mental calculation. When he turned around he saw Miss Granger sitting up in her bed. He walked over and stood beside the bed and asked "Miss Granger what happened tonight?"

He began using passive Legilimency on her the moment she began to speak. "I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw the troll sir…" He could tell she was hiding something. He could see that Harry had knocked on the door, and then the troll showed up. Before he could ask his next question the sound of metal grinding against stone reverberated through his ears like the beating of a drum. "What is wrong professor?"

"Nothing is wrong Miss Granger. Now is there anything else that you can remember happening; something that might have caused you to faint?"

Albus could see the memory shift, but in that very moment the sound of grinding metal filled the room. The headmaster spun around looking for the culprit, but could find no one else in the room. When he turned back to look at his one hope of getting Harry away from the Greengrass family she was gone. He then started looking around for Pomfrey, but she too was gone from the room. Albus then looked in Madam Pomfrey's office, but again there was no one there. When he returned to the room he found both Madam Pomfrey and Miss Granger had not moved from their original location within the room. Madam Pomfrey asked if he was aright, and after setting her mind at ease Albus said he would see her in the morning, and that he hoped Miss Granger had a good night sleep.

Once he returned to his office he took out his bottle of fire whisky and poured himself a small glass. Once he set the glass down on his desk he noticed a small piece of parchment folded neatly in the underneath the ring containing the Resurrection Stone. He did not remember looking at today, and he would never leave this foul thing sitting out for any reason. He dropped the note the moment he read it. It was not from Tom, nor could it be from Harry. The six simple words were written in to delicately to be his. He could not resist saying the words aloud "The debt that all men pay."

**Slytherin Boys Dorms**

Draco was furious. His father had written him back on the results of his talk with Lord Greengrass. And the results were not as he hoped them to be.

_Draco,_

_As pleased as I am to hear that the wounds on your face scares are nearly gone I must stress to you again: As long as Harry Potter is alive he or his proxy can control whether a law passes or fails. So I am afraid I cannot 'convince' Lord Greengrass to nullify the marriage contract between his daughter and Lord Potter without revealing my duplicity in previous events, and for other political reasons. My associates tell me that they have been unable to even come close to the Greengrass estate, and the last one to try was reduced to dust. In addition to that the half-blood owns Hogwarts. Let me stress this to you again: Harry Potter OWNS Hogwarts._

_In answer to your next obvious question: no I cannot change this. I have checked every law, even the wills of the founders, and they are all crystal clear and ironclad. The wording is as follows: If any of their (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) descendants marries a descendant of the other three founders that couple, and their children and descendants will own the castle. By rights of conquest Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin. His mudblood mother was an heir of Ravenclaw, and I can only assume his father was a descendant of the other two. I have looked for any loopholes in the wills son, and if there is one I cannot find it. Even though I am on the board of governors I cannot revoke this right, and I must press upon you: do not make another advance on Madam Greengrass._

_Aside from that I hear that Lord Greengrass has had a meal today with that disgrace to wizardry kind Arthur Weasley. Maybe they have chosen to align themselves with the light, and if so maybe this would not be a good paring for you in the end._

_May your enemies never see their demise coming my son,_

_Father_

"How could a measly half-blood have that much power?" Draco growled. "Fine I must find a way at the earliest convenience to get rid of him, and convince Daphne to disown her father."

"Shut up Draco, I am trying to sleep." Theodor Nott said in tone Draco found disrespectful.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco bellowed out.

"You are nobody Draco. Now go to sleep I don't want to be late to breakfast because of you." The Nott heir flicked his wand and the light he had been using went out.

Draco glared over at Nott's bed. He was the most POWERFUL wizard in this dorm, and he would prove that to everyone. Eventually he would rule this school with an iron fist.

**Medical Wing**

Hermione was laying there in bed thinking of what Harry Potter had done to save her life. She was sure that he would have killed her when she fainted. Or at least that's what she thought. In her transfiguration book it stated that a person turned into an animal lost all their sense of humanity, and mentally became the animal they had been turned into. So how could Harry Potter transform into a panther, and then return to being human without someone reversing the spell.

"This looks like something I need to research." And with that Hermione retired for the evening.

A/N: End of Chapter six. Hope your all enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character's from the author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. A big thank you to my co-writer and beta Costalfirebird**

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

Daphne was worried. She had not seen Harry since he ran out of the hall during the troll incident. Daphne curled up next to Tracy with tears in her eyes. Just as she was crying the portrait door opened up, revealing Professor Flitwick and Harry. Daphne leapt off the sofa and stormed towards him. Her tear stained face had turned to one of anger, and worry. She walked right up to him and slapped him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Harry James Potter, I thought I had lost you!"

Harry bought his arms around his betroths waist and pulled her into him. He slowly lowered his head and whispered sweet nothing in her ear; trying to calm her down. He then pulled back and led her towards one of the vacant sofas. Harry sat down pulling Daphne onto his lap. He watched as Daphne laid her head in the crook of his neck, content on just being with him.

Harry waited till Flitwick had left the common room. He then whispered into Daphne ear "Someone else knows my secret now."

Daphne eyes shot open and pulled back so she could look at him "What did you do to reveal your secret Harry?"

Harry grinned then said "Well after I left the hall. I used my panther form to catch Hermione's scent. I then raced towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor. I had hoped to get her out before the troll came along. Of course nothing ever goes my way. Hermione had just come out when the troll spotted us. I knew trolls were very resilient to magic, so I decided to take him down with one of my animal forms. I was going to try my basilisk but there would have been too much collateral damage. So I decided to use my panther. The only problem was there was nowhere I could transform, in private. So I had to transform in front of her. She promised not to reveal my secret, but you just don't know with people these days."

The two of them sat cuddled up on the sofa, until the prefect, decided to tell them it was past curfew and they needed to be in bed. Harry kissed Daphne goodnight and then they both went to their dorms.

Harry changed into his sleep wear. He was about to get into bed, when he saw package on his bed. Harry opened it to reveal a small round stone. Harry noticed a note attached to it. There were only three words on the note:

_**Resurrection Stone**_

_**Death**_

Harry opened his trunk and conjured a small size box to place the stone in. He bought out one of his frozen rats he had decided to send off for, so Fangs had something to eat each week. Harry hissed "_Fangs dinner time." _Fangs rose up out of Harry skin and slithered to the edge of his bed. Harry put the rat down in front of Fang and used a heating charm to defrost it. He watched Fangs curl up around it the swallow it whole. Harry drew the curtains and placed silence charm and locking charm around him. He then climbed into bed he heard an eerie voice in his head.

"_Do not worry child of fate, I will continue assisting you."_

Harry drifted off to sleep, wondering what was so special about him, that Death had taken an interest in him.

**Library**

The next day Hermione was in the library scanning every book she could find on animal transformation, she slammed her fist on the table in frustration, she was about to give up when she opened the last book, she scanned the contents till she found a chapter on animagi. Hermione then began to read the chapter.

_For a wizard or witch to have an animal transformation, is a rare gift, an animagi is rare enough to be almost unheard of. The first animagi was believed to be Merlin himself. An animagi is able to transform into any animal that the witch or wizard has seen or touched._

Hermione was too busy reading to notice a certain raven haired boy was sneaking up on her. "So doing some research on me are you?"

Hermione jumped and turned to see Harry grinning at her. Hermione glared then said "I was curious that was all. Anyway now that you're here you can explain to me what you are exactly."

Harry slid into a chair at Hermione's table. He raised his wand and placed some privacy wards around the table

"OK before I tell you, I want you to take an oath that you will not tell anyone, what I am about to reveal. Also you promise to study Occlumency, to protect my secret."

Hermione looked at Harry confused then said "I Hermione Jean Granger, hereby swear on my life and Magic that I will not reveal what Harry James Potter, has to say today, without his expressed permission first." Harry watched Hermione glow. She then cast a basic lumos. Harry was pleased to see that she still had her magic.

He then looked at her and said "OK I am a multi-animagi. I know it's extremely rare, but that's what I am. Any animal I have seen or touched. I can assume their form at leisure. So far I have over twenty transformations, ranging from a rat to a panther. I also have several magical transformations: a griffin, phoenix, basilisk, unicorn, Hungarian Horn-tail, and Pegasus. Only three people know about my secret, that's my betrothed Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and you. The reason I want you to learn Occlumency is because two professors like to read our minds."

At that moment Hermione's mouth fell open. A professor reading a student's mind was major violation of privacy.

"These professors are Snape and Albus Dumbledore. There are a few things you can do to avoid this until you have your own mental shields in place. Most important among them is to avoid eye contact. It is harder for someone to read your mind if you're not facing them directly. Now you know about me. Would you like to be my friend? I can introduce you to Daphne and Tracy at lunch if you would like."

Hermione smiled. She didn't have many friends; maybe being friends with Harry Potter will help her come out of her shell. After all she can't spend all her time in the library. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"I would like that Harry. Thank you. I do have a question though, is there any way you can teach me Occlumency. I have looked at some books in the library about mental shielding, but could not find anything."

Harry laughed to himself. "Why does that not surprise me? Most likely Dumbledore removed them all so children can't study the art. After all if we all had shields then he and Snape could not read our mind." Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't trust the headmaster. Every year he has tried to have me removed from a loving family. Sometimes I wonder if he wanted me to learn magic at all."

_"Very good child, you are truly beginning to impress me. Keep it up and the elder wand will be yours before you know it"._

Harry quickly spun around trying to locate the voice. He noticed Hermione giving him a worried.

"Harry is everything alright? You seemed to have just spaced out."

Harry turned to Hermione "Oh its nothing. Anyway I would be delighted to help you. I have a few books you can study as well in your spare time". Harry casted a quick tempus spell. "I am sorry we have to cut this short, but I promised to meet Daphne. Look forward to seeing you at lunch Hermione".

With those last words Harry removed the wards and made his way out of the library. As soon as Harry left her line of sight Hermione felt this cold chill in the air. Looking around she could see a cloaked figure leaving the area, and she felt as if she had just caught a glimpse of Death itself.

**The Burrow**

Molly had just finished reading Charlie's letter and could not wipe the smile off her face. He was paying for their trip to see him over the Holidays. Molly heard the door open, and she could only smile. Arthur was going to talk to that felonious _Lord _Greengrass today, and maybe he would have information she could pass on to Dumbledore.

"Have a good day at work Arthur?" Molly asked as she wiped off her hands and approached her husband.

"Yes dear I did, but I have some bad news." He sounded simultaneously angry and sad.

"What is wrong dear?" she asked. The concern in her voice was quite clear. Perhaps the Greengrass' were abusing Harry and if so that would be enough to get Harry out of their custody and into Dumbledore's care, and the loving arms of his real family.

"Dumbledore lied to us Molly." Molly's heart sank. "The Greengrass' are his legal guardians, and he is betrothed to their eldest daughter." Arthur clenched his fist. "Why would Dumbledore lie to us Molly? We have never had the desire to force the boy into a life he doesn't want. In fact the 'loving' aunt he is supposed to have is not even allowed to raise him."

"Says who?" Molly asked vehemently.

"The Potter's wills. They are public record now, and it says clearly that Petunia Dursley is to never be allowed near Harry Potter; stating that her extreme hatred of magic would only endanger the boy's health and well being."

Molly felt her heart sink. Albus had promised her that Harry if he lived with his relatives would see them as family, and that by living there would see their daughter Ginny as the perfect girl to marry. And now it was clear as to why: he would have been so mistreated that he would see anyone who showed him kindness as a potential family. The headmaster had some answers to give her, and she would not take 'the greater good' as an answer any more.

"I am going to shower before I eat I feel disgusted just think that we listened to the man." Arthur walked up the stairs with his head hung down in defeat.

"Hi dad," Ginny said with a smile on her face. "Mum has Ron written about Harry yet?"

This explanation was not going to be easy, but it had to be done. "Ginny there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it mum?" Ginny's smile grew wider.

"It's about Harry dear…"

"no, no it can't be. We were to be married, you promised me. Since I was a little girl you have said that one day I would be Lady Potter, you raised me, filling my hopes and dreams with stories of his heroic endeavours. Now your telling me he is promised to someone else, that I will never have my fairytale wedding, or knight in shining armour. No I don't believe you."

Ginny ran into her room and slammed the door; She slid down and cried. Her one dream shattered, in minutes. Ginny raised her head. She wouldn't allow this to happen. If need be when she reached Hogwarts next year, she would force, the-boy-who-lived to love her, and if that didn't work, then she would simply remove his betrothed, after all no one but her was going to be Lady Potter.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoying the story, next chapter, hopefully out by next weekend, depending on my beta-co writer schedule. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is my most popular story to date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.

**A/N: **Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, and/or lines for Philosophers Stone

Beta: Coastalfirebird

**School staircase**

Harry was making his way back from the library. He took a step onto the grand staircase. He noticed that the stairs had changed direction. The stairs led him to the abandon third floor corridor. Cautiously he made his way to one of the rooms. He had wanted to explore the so called forbidden floor that professor McGonagall had said was out of bounds. He made his way to one of the doors. He found it locked. Now to anyone a locked door is locked for a reason. However Harry decided to by-pass the lock. He carefully opened the door and found a three headed Cerberus. Harry was intrigued. He ran his eyes all over it. Taking in every detail he could see. He realized that a Cerberus would be a welcoming addition to his animagi portfolio. Harry also noticed the trapdoor that the Cerberus had its huge paw over. Carefully Harry slowly backed out of the room. He closed it and then locked it. Harry quickly made his way to Daphne location. Anyone with a brain would realize that he was in for a world of hurt.

**Headmaster's office**

Albus was staring out of his window, when his fireplace glowed green. He slowly turned to see a not so happy Molly, glaring at him through the flame

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WELFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR. WHY DID YOU TELL ME AND MY HUSBAND, THAT THE GREENGRASS FAMILY KIDNAPPED HARRY? THE POTTER WILL LIST THEM AS HARRY'S MAGICAL GARDIANS."

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose; he knew that the Greengrass family was right; however he also knew that he needed an almost broken and abused child; a child who would trust him instantly no matter what. Harry had to be weak, vulnerable, and scared; so that in time he would just die when he was told too. However the Weasleys had also been weaved into the plan, to offer Harry a family environment that he as the headmaster could control and manipulate for his 'greater good'. Albus turned to the flame and said

"Molly please come on through, bring Arthur with you. Maybe it's time to explain the truth."

Albus watched Molly nod, then removed her head from the flame. Albus went back to his desk. He removed his wand. He knew that the Weasley could never know the truth. No he would have to Obliviate them. Albus found himself doing this a lot as of lately. _"Why can't people just follow the plan? It's for the greater good. That is all that matters". _Albus waited to he heard Molly and Arthur floo in, he heard the footsteps he quickly turned around and almost soiled himself. Death stood there in front of his desk a look of sheer determination on its unearthly face. "_I warned you Albus, no one will be following your so called 'greater good.' You will leave the Weasley parents alone. You will also stay out of the way of young Mr. Potter. I will not warn you again old man. The days of you being a chess master are over. It is time for you to know what it is like to be a pawn."_

Albus stood there terrified, he watched death shimmer away. Just as he was gathering his composure, the fire place glowed green and out stepped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Albus moved and fell into his chair.

"Please Arthur and Molly we have a lot to talk about."

**Black Lake**

Daphne stared over at the lake. She watched the giant squid fling its arms around. She rested her head against the trunk of the tree over-looking the lake; she was waiting for Harry to arrive. He had promised to meet her here earlier this morning. She looked at her watch and saw he was late. She crossed her arms in frustration. She never noticed someone sneaking up behind her. She felt a hand over her mouth. However just as this happened, there was a bright gold shield that erupted from her ring forcing her potential kidnapper to fly backwards several feet. Daphne stood up and looked at her attacker. She smiled, when she saw the blonde ponce lying on the ground. Daphne was about to kick him, when she noticed, someone calling her.

"Daphne, sorry I am late I was... What's ferret boy doing here?"

Daphne slowly turned to look at her intended. Her bright blue eyes glared at Harry. She saw him take a step back. She crossed her arms across her chest then spoke with venom. "As you were late, ferret boy as you call him, was about to kidnap me. Had it not been for your ring he would have succeeded."

Harry could not help keep the smile of his face. He was wondering how long Malfoy would wait to try his betroths ring's defences. He moved past Daphne and raised his wand. He pointed it at Malfoy, and watched as ropes bound him. He then waved his wand over him to wake him. Harry looked on as Malfoy began to try free himself from his bonds. Harry twirled his wand around his fingers and started to gloat to Malfoy.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to physically touch my betrothed. Honestly though I was not expecting it till around third year. However I forgot rape is nothing to you and your Death Eater daddy. Not that you would be doing that at this age, but one cannot rule that out in the future. Maybe I should have you expelled. I could you know. As the owner of this castle I could have you removed just like that." Harry emphases his point by snapping his fingers. "In fact let's see what old Dumbles has to say about it."

Harry levitated Draco towards the castle. He moved his wand making sure Draco hit his head on everything they came across.

"Whoops, silly me, levitation spells are so hard to control." Harry heard Daphne laughing into her hand, however Draco looked furious.

"You will get yours Potter. Wait till my father hears about this."

Harry looked at Draco and bashed him into another wall. "Sorry ferret boy almost lost control there."

"How DARE you Potter!"

"Silencio," Harry silenced the ferret getting tiered of his constant reference to his pathetic father. He continued to walk towards the headmaster's office wondering what the old man would say about this little incident. Once they arrived at the statue Harry gave the password opening the stairway to the office. As he made his way up the stairs he looked behind him to find Daphne throwing Stinging hexes at the silenced Draco. "Now, now darling we don't want to injure him, and get detention with Professor Snape." He winked at Daphne.

"But of course Harry," Daphne cast one more Stinging hex before breaking out into laughter.

"What is going on here Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore bellowed.

"Nothing headmaster, I just caught Mr. Malfoy here trying to kidnap my betrothed." He gestured to Draco. "He made threats to her on the train I hear, and as I have stated tried to kidnap Daphne."

"Is this true Ms. Greengrass?" The headmaster looked stunned.

"Yes sir, on the train Draco threatened to have his father in some manner do harm to my family. And fifteen minutes ago he tried to abduct me. Had it not been for Harry's betrothal ring I fear he may have succeeded." Daphne held up her left hand showing off the ring.

The headmaster cast a spell which showed the ring was magical. "Well as foolish as that was of Mr. Malfoy I do not think he deserves to be held against his will." Harry placed him on the ground, and the ponce started 'yelling' at him. "Why is he silenced Mr. Potter." Dumbledore ended the Silencing charm.

"He was making threats against me. Well more accurately threatening that his father would get me expelled for defending my future wife." Harry kept his voice calm. His face was also a mask of calm as he did not want to tip his hand.

The headmaster stared long and hard at both Daphne and Draco. "Well seeing as the statements are a he said she said situation I am afraid that Mr. Malfoy will only be give three days detention with Professor Snape."

"WHAT?" Harry and Daphne's voice was joined by two others from the back of the room.

At this point a pair of read heads who could only be Weasley's parents came down the stairs. The man was the first to speak. "Albus you can't be serious, what if they had been older and his intentions been of a darker intent?"

"Then that would be grounds for suspension Arthur. As it stands Mr. Malfoy is but a child, and could not have intended anything foul towards Ms. Greengrass." The sparkle in the old man's eyes was disturbing.

"FIRST YOU TRY AND OBLIVIATE US, AND NOW YOU ARE TRING TO LET A KIDNAPING OFF WITH A SLAP ON THE WRIST! WHAT IF THE PARENTS FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS?" the woman screaming reminded Daphne and Harry of Howler; minus the exploding letter part.

"Molly it is not a matter of kidnapping the young man was stopped by the young girl's ring, and as the headmaster I am given the ultimate say in such matters." The determined look on the man's face angered Harry.

"No _headmaster_ I have the final say, and Draco Malfoy is expelled." Harry crossed his arms.

"You cannot do that Mr. Potter." The Dumbledore glared at him.

"I am afraid I can sir. As the heir of all the founders I am owner of this castle, and as such I can determine who goes to school here and who does not." He did not break eye contact with the old man. He felt something move against his Occlumency shield. "Are you afraid of something professor?"

"No Mr. Potter I am not." The headmaster sighed. "I am afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that _Lord _Potter is correct the Aurors will be here to collect your things and escort you home." It seemed that the headmaster cared more about redemption than the students.

"I would rather my father here of this!" Draco protested.

"It will not matter Draco." Harry said flatly. "I have the authority to expel you, and seeing as I saw you sneaking up on Daphne I am more inclined to believe her than any feeble excuse you come up with." With that said Harry turned to Arthur. "And you are good sir?"

"Arthur Weasley." The man extended his hand. "I believe I owe you an apology Lord Potter. It seems both my son, and the headmaster here had your guardians mislabelled." Harry took the man's offered hand. "I look forward to the day when you take your seat in the government. If this is anything to go on Lord Potter I think great things are in store for you."

"I appreciate the complement Mr. Weasley, and I hope you are right." He turned back to the head master. "He must not be in this castle at dinner." He was pointing at Draco.

"Of course _Lord _Potter," the man seemed to be failing at controlling his anger. Harry ignored it, and took Daphne's hand and left the room slamming the door. Dumbledore watched helplessly as several headmaster portraits fell from the wall. Albus grumbled under his breath. He turned his attention back to Draco.

"Mr Malfoy please return to your common room and wait there. Auror's will be there shortly to escort you out of the castle. Albus banished the binds holding Draco and watched him walk towards the door. He watched as Draco turned and said

"wait til my father hears about this". With those last words Draco walked out of the headmaster office.

Albus turned back to the eldest Weasleys "now where were we".

**Great hall**

Harry and Daphne took their seats next to Tracy. Just as Tracy was about to talk, Harry spotted Hermione at the entrance to the great hall. He could tell she was rather shy, by her body language. He noticed that her books were right up against her chest. Almost as if her head was buried on top of them. Harry watched her look around. He saw her make eye contact and waved her over.

Hermione spotted Harry wave her over. Silently she walked over to him and took the seat next to him and Daphne. She took a quick look over to her fellow Gryffindors and noticed several of them were staring at her. Ignoring their glares she sat down next to Harry and began to put some food onto her plate.

Harry was about to introduce her to Daphne and Tracy when saw Dumbledore stormed into the great hall. His face was one of anger and frustration. He walked up to the head table and took his seat. Harry decided to have some fun. Concentrating on the castle magic around him, he heard a very famine voice.

"_what can I do for you Lord Hogwarts?"._

Harry grinned and sent a silent message to the voice _"I want you to tip the headmaster out of his throne chair. Every time he tries to sit in it. Send him a rather nasty shock._

Harry could hear Hogwarts laughing

"_a most worthy prank fitting of the son of James Potter"._

Harry waited with baited breath. A few minutes later, Harry laughed as Dumbledore was thrown from his chair onto his big arse. The hall erupted into laughter as they watched the headmaster try to sit back down, only for him to stand back up again, after taking a nasty shock. Harry could see Dumbledore looking towards the Gryffindor table, at two older looking red heads. Harry laughed to himself _"oh how perfect, he doesn't suspect a thing"._

Harry was enjoying the little prank til the great hall door burst open. Harry glared as Draco walking side by side with an older man. Harry noticed the gentleman dressed in fine robes with silver shoulder length hair, and walking with a rather nice wooden cane. Harry could briefly catch the tip of the cane had a silver snake head. Harry watched as the two of them stormed up to the headmaster. Harry waited for the fireworks to begin.

Lucius Malfoy was not happy. He stood in front of the headmaster and glared at the old fool.

"Dumbledore, why are you expelling my son?".

The whole hall stopped laughing and watched the reaction of the headmaster. Albus sighed mentally he was fuming, still he could not show weakness in front of the school and his staff. Dumbledore looked at Lucius then said

"Lord Malfoy, your son was caught attempting to kidnap Miss Greengrass. I can not have this go unpunished especially when the attempt was on Lord Potter Betrothed.

_Lucius was angry on the inside "I warned Draco to stay away from miss Greengrass, why didn't he __listen. _Bringing himself to full height he looked back at the headmaster.

"surely, a detention is more suitable then for him to be expelled."

Albus was about to respond when he heard the voice of the last person he wanted involved.

"I think not Lord Malfoy. As owner of this castle and its grounds, I am issuing this punishment, for the wrong your son attempted against my intended. I will not have this behaviour go on within my home, he is expelled from this time forward, and if you do not agree I will remove you from your seat as school governor, now kindly remove yourself and your spawn from my home now. If not I will do so by force".

Lucius turned towards the voice, of the child threatening him. He strolled up to Harry, with Draco walking behind him. Lucius saw Harry standing their with a face of authority and power. To be truthful Lucius was rather scared of the young heir, however he could not afford to show weakness, after all he was the dark lords right hand, to show weakness to a child would be political suicide. He glared at Harry then spoke with venom

"you child will respect your elders, My son will remain here and finish his education".

Harry grinned, who did this ponce think he was dealing with. Some scared child. No he was the heir to the Most ancient noble house of Potter. Not to mention house of Preverell and all four founders. He would make an example of this ponce, with the help of his uncle.

"very well Lord Malfoy, would you prefer I have my proxy drag you in front of the Wizengamot on charges of line theft. If I remember correctly that will cut your fortune in half. Is your sons education worth you losing half of your fortune, when there are other school out there. The choice is yours Malfoy either he is expelled or you lose half your fortune what will it be".

Daphne looked on her future husband with awe, she being brought up a pure-blood knew how much wealth plays an important part in politics, for Harry to blackmail Lucius with line theft was pure genius, she waited for Malfoy to answer, with a rather devious smirk.

Lucius was fuming, a eleven year old was black mailing him, with a political move worthy of Slytherin. Lucius decided to swallow his pride. He grabbed his sons robes and dragged him out of the great hall muttering something about Drumstring be a better school for his heir. The great hall doors slammed shut behind them.

Harry sat back down, only to be attacked by Daphne's lips. Harry heard the voice of Snape

"20 points away from Ravenclaw, for unsuitable behaviour".

Harry didn't care about losing house points, Draco was gone meaning his Daphne was safe. Not to mention he had sent a strong message to all. No one fucks with him or his Daphne.

**A/N: Sorry chapter late. Hope you enjoy reading it and please review.**

**Big thank you to my co-writer/beta Coastalfirebird**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.

**A/N: **Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, Voldemort speaking to Quirrell, and/or lines form Philosophers Stone

Since Draco was expelled. The atmosphere of the school had improved dramatically. Even Slytherin house was less hostile to the other houses. Of course Gryffindor was an exception, but Harry did not have any friends in the house except Hermione. However Harry knew peace could not last for very long.

**Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom**

"_Quirrell, what is the situation with the stone, have you found out what the other trials are yet."_

"Milord I am working as fast as I can. Rumours are that Albus himself has added an unknown task of his own to protect the stone. I was planning to try at Christmas with half the school empty."

"_You mean the Yule festival, there is no such thing as Christmas. That's a filthy muggles celebration. Never mention it again. Now what of Potter, every time I try to read his mind I am obstructed by his shields. I must say the performance he put on in the great hall was highly amusing."_

"Milord Albus as instructed the staff to not get involved with him, or to give him any reason to question our ability to teach. I have heard from the other professors that he is planning to remove Professor Binns from his position. As Lord Potter thinks his class is a complete waste. He has also written up a number of new rules that will be presented tonight in the great hall."

_"So Potters on a power trip is he? This could work to our advantage. Quirrell from now on no stuttering, we don't want to give the brat the opportunity to have you removed from the castle, cause the students could not understand you."_

**Later that day in the great hall**

Albus sat at the head table. He was not looking forward to this evening. Lord Potter was a adding few new rules, as the owner of the castle, he was well in his right to do so. Albus could not believe how his plan could go so pear shaped. The worrying thing was this was his first year; Albus dreaded what else might happen within the next six years of his education. Not to mention his plans for the Harry second year was in doubt now. How would he get the diary, from Lucius when his son was no longer a part of the student body? Albus had the plan all figured out. First he would cast the Imperious Curse on Malfoy, for him to give the diary to the youngest Weasley, and then when she came to school she would open the chamber releasing the basilisk. Of course some muggle-born may die, but Albus didn't care as long as his plan was followed. A few sacrifices along the way were well worth the goal in the end. After the panic, he would then cast the Imperious Curse on Ginny instructing her to enter the chamber, and this would force Harry to save her. Thus she would incur a life debt to him. Albus leaned back in his chair watching Harry approaching the head table, with a huge roll of parchment. This could not be good.

Harry stood in front of the Great Hall. He stood on the plinth and watched as the phoenix extended its wings allowing him to rest his papers. Harry stared over the student body. "Good evening everyone. Firstly I would like to officially welcome you all to my home. Due to recent events I have decided to make some changes to the rules. First rule: The term mud-blood is banned, anyone caught saying it will be immediately expelled, this goes for teacher and students. I will have no such discrimination in my home. Second rule: The house cup and point system are hereby abolished. Such things only cause trouble between the houses. Third rule: Any teacher I feel who is not doing their job will be removed from their position. I have already removed Professor Binns and will not hesitate, to remove anyone else; especially if they have a hard time speaking."

The whole staff table turned to Professor Quirrell when this was announced. Harry was grinning on the inside. He then turned back to the students.

"Fourth rule: Anyone found guilty of rape or attempted rape, will be removed from my home and handed over to law enforcement. There will be no second chances like before. Lastly all new teachers will be instructed to take an admission exam, to prove they can teach the subject they are being paid for."

Albus banged his head on the table. He thought to himself _"There goes my plans to hire Lockhart next year."_

"There will be other rules but they will be added at a later stage. Thank you for your time and enjoy your dinner." Harry made his way to his house table and sat down next to Daphne. He ignored the sudden silence from the student body and started to pile some food onto his plate.

Albus stood up, he was fuming. He had created the house point system to create conflict between the houses. Now that had been abolished. He was more annoyed that those who could be redeemed from certain acts will now not get the chance to. Albus sighed his hands were tied. He faced the students and put on a fake smile.

"Thank you Lord Potter, all those rules are fully endorsed by me and the other staff." Of course Albus was thinking '_you_ _interfering littl_e _shite.' _"Please enjoy your dinner and if you have any further question about the new rules then please see your head of house. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

Harry watched Albus storming out of the Great Hall. He turned to the girls and smiled. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately, don't you think."

The girls were doing their best to try not to crack up. Harry stared over to Slytherin table. He was wondering who would break his rule first. He had known what goes on in that house; especially with the older ones. The used their women for practice for when they took the dark mark, of course that's what they use to do when Voldemort was alive, but Harry wouldn't put it past them to try following in their daddy's footsteps. Harry turned back to his girls and carried on chatting and eating.

**Somewhere Outside of Hogwarts**

Death sat there watching the drama of life unfold inside of Hogwarts. He listened to Harry's speech, and smiled at the boys choices in new rules. The Greengrass Matriarch had given him a good sense of moral conviction. The Patriarch of the family taught him well in regards to politics and law. Those subtle suggestions he planted all those years ago had done well. He watched as Dumbledore stormed out of the Great Hall. He turned his attention to the Slytherin table.

Through the cacophony of mental voices Death could hear the older boys in Slytherin in whispered conversation saying that the owner of the castle didn't know what he was doing, and a few were still planning to take the innocence of a fifth year Slytherin just for kicks. He knew that Magic cared for this girl, and had made plans with her to deal with this, and perhaps Harry and his friends could assist in her rescue. Free will was a problem of course, but Death knew Harry would do what is ethical choice.

After checking on Dumbledore one last time he chose to interfere in the boys plans at the moment they left to achieve their goals. He looked over at the small chessboard that was Dumbledore's life, and moved a Dumbledore pawn figurine. "Let us see what you do now Albus."

**Ravenclaw Tower Later on**

Harry walked into his dorm room, and found a note on his bed.

_Seventh year slytherin, attack on Fifth year_

_second floor_

_tomorrow_

_death_

Harry read the note a second time, he still had no idea why death was so interested in him. Harry hid the note, under his pillow, and walked to his trunk. He took out a frozen rat and heated it up. He then released fang from his skin, who was thrilled to see the rat ready to be eaten.

"night fangs"

"_night master"_

**Out side Hogwarts**

Death watched on, as he felt a familiar present walking up behind him. If he had a face he would be smiling now.

"_death you have to back_ _off, you are interfering in too much"_

Death looked back and saw a girl no older then 18 dressed in a toga with gold sandals.

"_you would say that fate, however, the one who he is to beat as cheated me, and I don't like being cheated. I will do everything to make sure I have every last piece of him, and I will do what ever It takes to do it._

A dark shadow, slowly drifted around death, as he shimmered away from Fate glare.

"_we shall see death, we shall see. After all the tapestry of fate does not lie_.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But my beta-co writer had some technical issues to deal with. Once again a big thank you for the reviews and help from my beta-co writer Coastalfirebird


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.

**A/N: **Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, Voldemort speaking to Quirrell, and/or lines form Philosophers Stone. Bold Italics are Fate speaking to Deaths mind.

**Slytherin Common Room**

A group of five seventh years huddled in the corner of the common room. Plotting on how they would accomplish their plan to rape the cute fifth year Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. Their plan had changed from their original intended victim when they saw the two girls talking amicably with each other. They had decided to attack her on the second floor; however, one of the members of the group heard a strange voice in his head.

"_Not the second floor, jump her on the fifth floor, more deserted."_

Death looked on as he heard Fate's voice enter the boy mind. He was fuming "So that your game is it Fate? Ok fate two can play at this game." Death melded back into the shadow, vowing to help his chosen and future apprentice to stop the upcoming event.

**Ravenclaw Boys dorm room**

Harry was just brushing his teeth, when he felt the temperature drop around him. He looked in the mirror and saw the door lock behind him. He quickly washed the paste from his mouth then said

"I know it's you death, my question is why are you so interested in me? What have I done to deserve so much attention?"

Harry watched as a black fog began to form into a hooded figure.

"_To answer your question, young Lord Potter, we have a similar goal. The Dark Lord you defeated all those years ago still lives. However he is weak and is only a spirit. Voldemort was real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was like Mr. Malfoy once a naive young boy. As a young man he discovered a way to cheat me. The method he used is relatively unknown, but well documented._ _A Horcrux is part of a vile branch of dark magic, to create one, forces the creator to kill an innocent soul, normally a child. That individual's soul is then split into two pieces, thus allowing a piece of the soul to be transferred into an object. This object acts as an anchor keeping a person in this world even if the body is dies. Now these items could be anything, such as a diary; a ring; maybe a cup; even a crown; a locket." Death thought for a moment. "It could inhabit a snake now that I think about."_

**"**_**Why you sneaky bastard,"**_ _the voice of Fate hummed in Death's ear._

_"I told you fate, I would help in any way I can. You're just lucky we are not allowed to interact physically. Otherwise I would have destroyed everyone he had created. Now leave us in peace."_

_**"You'll regret this Death."**_ With that Fate fell silent.

Harry noticed that Death seemed to be having an argument with himself. He did not want to show any disrespect to the entity that could click his finger and end his life without a second thought. Suddenly he heard Death talking again.

_"Now where was I? Oh yes, as long as a piece of the soul is not destroyed an individual can remain 'alive'. This makes the person 'immortal'. That is how he survived all those years ago." The temperature seemed to drop when Death said this. "Voldemort has created six Horcruxes. However, the item he is after is hidden deep below this castle. There is an item that old Dumbledork wished for you to retrieve as a test. Anyway I have said too much. Oh one more piece of advice the event was supposed to happen on the second floor, will take place on the fifth floor. Good luck young man. I will see you soon."_

**Later that evening**

Penelope Clearwater was making her way along the fifth floor back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Normally she would have taken the direct route to her common room through the second floor however she had this feeling that she needed to take the longer route around. As she walked past an alcove the last thing she heard was someone muttering "stupefy".

Harry was making his way through the grand staircase. As he was just about to make his way up to the fifth floor landing when all the stairs began to move at once. Harry gritted his teeth, he sent a silent plead out to Hogwarts. The castles reply startled him.

_"I am sorry milord, I have no control over them something is stopping me from taking control. I can tell you the boys already_ _have Miss Clearwater. I have tried to contact the headmaster but he seems to not be interested in this."_

"Lady Hogwarts send th_e _ghosts, hell anything to try and stop them. I know Peeves come here right now!"

The poltergeist appeared in front of Harry.

"You called my Lord."

"Yes, go to the fifth floor a group of Slytherins are about to rape another student. Give them hell. I the owner of Hogwarts give you permission to use any force needed to stop them or hold them up till I get there."

Peeves smiled. "It will be done milord, you can count on it."

Harry sighed, "Lady Hogwarts seal the headmaster in his office."

A blinding flash of light stopped him in his tracks. When he could see again there was a majestic phoenix standing in front him. It was looking at him almost pleading him to take its out stretched leg. Hogwarts provided a name for the bird: Fawkes. Taking the offered leg Harry was lifted into the air with no effort at all, and as he travelled he started studying the noble bird taking in every aspect of it he could. This form along with the basilisk would be a serious boost to his arsenal.

As Harry landed on the fifth floor landing he could hear commotion of someone screaming "get lost you crazy ghost."

Harry sighed in relieve. Harry for the briefest of moments let rage fill his heart as he blew the door off its hinges. Before the boys could see who had spoiled their fun they were stunned and bound from a few quick flicks of Harry's wand. Harry quickly made his way over to the distraught fifth year. He knelled down next to her with Peeves behind him. Harry turned to Peeves and congratulated him on his deeds. He went even to use the word 'noble' to describe the poltergeist actions.

Peeves just blinked in response before he bowed. "It was an honour milord."

Harry helped Penelope to her feet and walked her back to Ravenclaw common room. Before he left he used a sticking charm to pin all the attempted rapists to the wall in the classroom. He then removed all their wands and snapped them. Once back at the common room, Harry handed Penelope over to their fellow house mate, and stormed towards the headmaster office. There was going to be hell to pay once he got through with the senile bastard.

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus was confused. Hogwarts had insistently warned him verbally about a group of Slytherins about to sexually assault Ms. Clearwater, but he kept telling the castle they would stop once they realized what they were about to do was wrong. About five minutes into the argument Fawkes flashed out of his office looking mighty annoyed. What could have angered such a peaceful bird?

He was snapped out of his mental calculations by the sound of proximity alarm. This simple little charm allowed him to make it seem that he was consciously aware of people's movements throughout the castle. Before he had the chance to bid the visitor entrance the door was flung open. Albus scowled at the angry look on young Mr. Potter's face. Did he really think he owned this school? As if he really held that kind of power, ha!

"Yes Lord Potter is there anything I can do for the owner of our fine school?" He did not try and hide his agitation with his action. If he could get Harry to fly off the handle he might be able to use this as proof the Greengrass' were treating him 'improperly' and he could then get the boy under his thumb.

"Knock it off Headmaster Dumbledore. I know for a fact that Hogwarts warned you about an impending rape, and that you did nothing about it."

The rage seething under his voice was intense. Minerva who was behind him looked absolutely livid, and before he could ask her anything Potter started in on him again.

"Why was I an eleven year old noble the one who had to answer Hogwarts cry for help? Why weren't you doing your job headmaster?"

"I swear to you Lord Potter those boys meant no harm to Ms. Clearwater." He said in his most grandfatherly tone hoping this would assuage the young man.

"BULL SHITE!"

The usually reserved McGonagall only nodded at this outburst.

"I saw more of Ms. Clearwater than I ever intended to see sir!" Harry then turned to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall if you wouldn't mind contacting the Aurors I would like those 'boys' off school grounds before dawn. I have opened the floo network blocks on the fifth floor to make it easier for them."

"I am afraid you do not have that authority Mr. Potter." Albus said this with more sternness than he had said in any of his previous years.

"Wrong again Dumbledore," it was Minerva who responded not the annoying brat.

"As Lord of this castle he has the right to open the floo network to the authorities, and I find it appalling that you view the threat of a potential rape as something so trivial."

With that Minerva turned on her heals and flooed Madam Bones.

"Minerva…"

"Don't even think about stopping her Professor Dumbledore. If you will remember the new rules state that such an event is instant expulsion and arrest."

Dumbledore glared over at the young man expecting to see a smirk plastered on his petulant face, but the stern gaze that was on the young man's face was almost frightening.

"Harry, think of their lives. They are young, and if they…"

"Went to Azkaban Ms. Clearwater could sleep peacefully at night. Yes I know this professor, and if you think I should be worried about their lost 'youth' you're wrong. They damn near stole the innocence of a young woman, and that sir in my book is a crime of the highest calibre." Albus' blood was boiling at being cut off.

"Well said Lord Potter." The voice of Madam Bones cut him off.

"I am glad that you are here. With you and Professor McGonagall looking out for the students I don't think I need to worry about my niece's safety. The Aurors should have those boys off school grounds before the hour is done milord." Harry grinned at the news.

"Thank you Madam Bones, you are truly a testament to what the head of office should be." He nodded his head in her direction. "If you will follow me I will let you know what I discovered once I arrived on the fifth floor."

As the group left his office Albus kicked his desk, and he could hear Death's voice in the back of his mind.

"_Pawn to E5," _the laughter that followed was bone chilling. In his mind Albus could see a miniature version of himself move across a chess board.

**Minerva's Office**

"So you're telling me Dumbledore knew this was going to happen, but did nothing?" Madam Bones' voice was laced with rage, and her monocle looked ready to crack.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said as he looked at the head of the DMLE with respect and a slight twinge of fear. Sure he was Lord of Hogwarts, but he was not about to get on the wrong side of this woman. "His former familiar Fawkes flashed over to assist me in getting there before the actual assault could occur. I don't want to pin this on the old man, but none of the stairs seemed to work properly. I had to get Peeves to go stall for time till I got there."

"If you had told me this kind of thing a year ago I would have told you that you'd gone 'round the twist." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "I think there may be more victims of this kind of attack than we're aware of."

"I think you're right Minerva. I will start a full investigation into Dumbledore's actions over the last few years, and see if I can find any victims of his incompetence." Madam Bones let out in a huff. "I think I will bring this before the Board of Governors, and see if I can't get him removed as headmaster."

"No don't." when both adults looked at him Harry simply smiled. "Well I believe in an old muggle phrase 'If you give a man enough rope…'"

It was Professor McGonagall that finished the phrase. "…they hang themselves." All three of them nodded in agreement.

**Divine dimension**

Death sat at his chessboard. He just moved Albus Dumbledores piece. He thought to himself _"three more moves and you will be in checkmate". _He was pulled from his thoughts by fate slamming her fist down on the board. He looked up into the face of the beautiful goddess, and grinned.

_"anything the matter fate?"._

Fate stood there with her fists clenched, she stared at death with a cold glare. She did everything she could to see those boys succeed. Yet that chosen brat beat her. No one defeats fate no one. She changed her facial features to a more happy appearance.

_"nothing the matter at all, just having your butt kicked by an eleven year old wizard. That's all"._

Death laughed _"I warned you fate, any interfering from you will result you losing big time. Beside I have requested to the creator that you stay out of Harry Potters life"._

Fate walked away smiling _"i may have to stay out of his life, but that doesn't stop me interfering with the people around him. I think I will pay the young red head a visit see if I could encourage her to get rid of one miss Greengrass. After all behind every man is a great woman. Sever the foundations and the building collapses._ _Yes you watch your step Mr Potter, no one messes with fate and gets away with it._

A/N: Thanks for the support and the time my co-writer and beta Coastalfirebird spent on this chapter. Keep the reviews coming in, and thanks again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Words in bold italics are from Philosopher's Stone/Sorcerer's Stone.

**The Burrow**

Ginny sat in her room, playing with a few of her dolls. She fell to notice the divine present in the room. Unknown to her fate had decided to help her fulfil her wish. Just as Ginny was playing one of the dolls sat up. It began to speak in a cold chilling voice.

"_Ginny, Ginny"_

Ginny turned to figure out who had called her, she was shocked to see one of her dolls, standing up and walking towards her. Ginny was scared and backed up to the wall. She had heard of magical toys being able to do this, however she did not own one of them. She saw the doll look up at her and speak.

"_Ginny why are you afraid, I am your friend, don't you want to be my friend."_

Ginny sat down again and moved closer to the small doll, she noticed that it suddenly smiled. However the smile it was giving was that of pure evil and malice. She watched as the small toy climbed up onto her lap

"_Now why don't you tell me all about your problems?"_

Ginny did not know to trust this doll, but suddenly she felt compelled to spill all her fears and secrets.

"I am upset because I want to be Mrs. Potter, but now that Harry is betrothed that won't be happening. I have tried to talk to my mum and dad but they just say that I have to get over it, and that there are plenty of other guys out there, I feel so alone. My Only friend is a loony girl called Luna, she ok I guess, but sometimes she goes all funny and starts talking about random things and strange creatures. It can get very annoying, so I spend most of my days in my room, reading books on potions and magic.

Fate sat on her lap listening. She knew this girl would be the perfect medium for her to act on her revenge against the chosen one, she decided to see just how far she would be willing to go to get her Harry Potter.

"_Ginny you know if you wanted to be Mrs. Potter, then all you have to do is sort out the competition. Just how far are you willing to go so that you can be with your Harry. Would you be willing to, injure, poison or kill to be with him. If you are I can help you, after all I am your friend, your only friend, would you like me to help you Ginny."_

The youngest Weasley did not know what to make of the strange doll; however she had wanted to be Mrs. Potter since she had read all his adventures, from slaying a dragon to killing a vampires and werewolves. She then thought if her mum won't help her get Harry then she would trust her new friend.

"Ok I am in."

**Mean while back at Hogwarts.**

Harry was laid by the lake watching the giant squid playing, when he saw Penelope walking with some of her friends, he closed his eyes and did not notice that she had seen him and had broken off from her group to walk towards him. He was enjoying the sun when felt a shadow appear in front of him blocking the rays. He opened his eyes to see Penelope smiling at him. He sat up and offered her seat next to him.

The fifth year Ravenclaw sat down next to her rescuer. She turned to Harry and began to speak to him.

"Lord Potter, I just want to say thank you for all you are doing here at Hogwarts, since I have been coming here, till this year it had been nothing but boring. However your changes have made a big improvement to the school in general. Also I wanted to thank you personally for rescuing me last night. Had you not arrived or sent peeves to help me, then I don't want to think what would have happened to me".

Harry noticed that the elder girl was beginning to cry, so he did the only thing he could think of, he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder, of course he was getting some strange glares from the other students. The girls seem to be giggling to each other and pointing towards the both of them. However the older boys seemed to sending daggers at Harry for having one of the best looking fifth years crying on his shoulder. Harry decided to ignore them. Last thing he needed was stupid jealous boys making something out of nothing. Harry waited till Penelope had finished crying, he then lifted her head and looked into her blue eyes and spoke gently.

"Penelope you have nothing to be thankful for. I was just doing what anyone else would have done. Granted there a few unsavoury characters but most of them would have helped. Just to let you know I received a letter from the ministry saying I would have to attend the trail of the five boys as a witness. I am guessing you received the same letter?"

Penelope Just nodded.

"Ok then, well I just wanted to let you know I will be sending my proxy orders to press for the highest penalty available for their crimes. I just hope this will serve as a warning to all those who think they can get away with such a cowardly, disgusting crime. Now if you excuse me I have to go meet Daphne."

Just before Harry stood up, Penelope kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again Harry, and Daphne is one lucky girl to have you has an intended husband." With those last words she got up and ran over to her group. This left Harry blushing as he made his way to the library to meet up with Daphne and the other girls.

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore looked out of his window on the scene that had just happened. It seemed Harry was going to be a bigger problem then he first thought. Suddenly the fire turned green and a stubby man walked out of the fire.

"Good afternoon Albus."

Albus smiled. "Good afternoon Harris, tell me did you find out anything on the Greengrasses that I could use against them, to get custody of Harry?"

The little stubby man pulled out a folder. "I am afraid not Albus. They seem to be clean, not one offence against their name. I am still puzzled Albus why you want me to try and dig up dirt on the most Noble and Ancient house of Greengrass? After all if I was ever discovered doing this, it would be my job on the line."

Dumbledore turned to Harris "My reason are my own Harris, after all you are being paid well and have the head of the Wizengamot in your corner. Even if you are caught then I will protect you. Now go back to the ministry and keep your ears open for any news regarding Lord Greengrass".

Harris bowed then threw some powder into the fire and vanished. Once he had left Albus picked up one of the silver devices on his shelf and threw it against one of the wall. The sorting hat looked on the headmaster disgusted. However his familiar just sang a sad song, wondering when his master started to stroll down the path of darkness.

**Three weeks later**

**Library**

The four friends were sitting at a small circular table going over there notes from Potions in preparation for end of term exams. Snape after Harry's speech seemed to lighten up on the students. Hermione was going over all of their assignment to make sure that the information was to Snape's liking. It really wasn't necessary, but the bushy haired brunette just wanted to edit their work.

As Hermione finished up on the last essay Harry was looking at a book from the Greengrass library about Magical Historical figures and one person's deed seemed to slap him in the face. The deeds of one Nicholas Flamel screamed for his attention. The man was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone an instrument that could turn any metal into pure gold, cure any ailment, and create an elixir that could stop a person from dying. If the dark figure he saw in the forest was in the castle it would be something like this that it would be after.

"Guys I think we need to go to third floor corridor tonight." Harry said. His voice carried more than its fare share of fear and trepidation.

"What is wrong love?" Daphne asked looking over his shoulder.

"If what I fear is true then Dumbledore has stored a great historical artefact in the castle that would lure Voldemort her for it… and me." He added the last part after he considered what Death had told him all those weeks ago. Dumbledore had not said a word to him after the incident with Ms. Clearwater, but the man seemed to harbour a disdain for the boy.

"Harry it is against the rules to go on the third floor, and didn't you hear what Dumbledore said it dangerous." Hermione was a stead fast about the rules while normally that was a good thing now was not the time to follow the rule.

"Hermione just read this and see if you want Dumbledore or Quirrell next to this thing." Harry slid the book over to her. He watched as she read the section on Flamel, and the look of horror on her face told the story. Dumbledore and Snape had tried to read her mind. Snape only tried it once, and Harry thought that was under the direction of the headmaster. "So will you be outside of Gryffindor tower tonight?"

"Yes."

**Later that night**

Harry and company were making their way down third floor corridor. He had discussed with his friends under a silencing charm what they were going to do about the big dog. His initial thought was to stun the poor beast into submission, but Daphne thought they should give the old adage 'music soothes the soul of the savage beast' a try. Harry was willing to try anything once, but he told them to float and activate the thing outside the room. He also suggested that they stand behind him in case the beast wasn't subdued. He didn't want to kill the thing, but if it threatened Daphne he was prepared to tear the thing apart.

Once outside the door Tracey took out her miniaturized piano, and enchanted it to play a really long waltz. Harry put a silencing charm up in the area so as to divert the attention of Mr. Filch. Hermione unlocked the door and everyone held their breath, and hoped for the best. Once Harry could see the thing the dog seemed to be yawning and lowering its heads. After they were certain the thing was asleep they moved into the room.

Harry, Daphne, and Hermione moved the paw that was blocking the door. Once the door was open the four of them looked down the hole. It seemed as if it was cloaked in darkness.

"Well Harry this looks like your first challenge." Daphne said in a sweet tone of voice.

"What do you mean my love?"

"We are girls," she gestured to herself and the other two females in the room. "… and since you are a boy you get to be the brave soul who goes first."

Harry looked at his other two friends, and the looks on their faces the other two girls were in agreement with her. Harry let out a sigh of defeat. He looked back down the hole and hoped it didn't go down that far.

_**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging by his fingertips.**_

"I am not a rock climber." He said under his breath.

"Sure you aren't." Daphne said with a fake smile gracing her face.

"_**See you in a minute, I hope."**_

_**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down, and-**_

_**FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sot of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around him. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he were sitting on some kind of plant.**_

"_**It's okay!" He shouted up to a light the size of a postage stamp.**_

He stepped aside so he didn't get crushed by his friends as they landed. Daphne arrived first, then Tracey, and finally Hermione. Once they were all down there Harry warned them he was going to use lumos. As soon as he did the floor they had been standing on gave way, and just as Harry was thinking he had domed them all they landed on another floor.

"What the hell was that thing?" Tracey asked as she repaired her broken miniature piano.

"It must have been Devil's Snare." Hermione said. She looked over at Harry. "Good thing you used lumos Harry."

"Yeah I'll say that was bloody brilliant." Tracey said.

"Tracey!" the other two girls said as one.

Harry cast a small globe of light to float just above where the Devil's Snare once was. "I don't want that thing blocking our exit." He looked down the corridor. "Come on guys let's keep moving."

As they moved down the corridor they could was the steady drip of water. _**The passage way sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt he remembered the dragons said to be guarding the vaults of the wizards' bank. If they met a full grown dragon-**_

"_**Can you hear something?" Hermione**_ asked.

_**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**_

"_**Do you think it is ghosts?" **_Tracey asked.

"No the sound is too faint for that." Harry responded. "Besides it sounds more like wings."

"_**There is a light up ahead-I can see something moving."**_ Daphne said.

_**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them.**_ The room aside from that contained a single solitary door, and what looked like thousands of small birds. These birds didn't look right to Harry he could place his finger on it, but nothing about this looked right to him. In one corner there were four brooms, and at the other end of the room was an old door that Tracey and Hermione were trying to open. When it seemed like they were having no success he once again turned back to the birds. When one came close enough for him to get a better look at his eyes went wide. These things were not birds they were keys!

"What does the lock look like girls?" He asked in a hurried expression.

"It's old and rusted why do you ask?" Hermione retorted.

"These things aren't birds there keys." He said as he walked over to look at the lock. It was old and rusted. It looked more like a prison lock than a modern day door lock. Without waiting for the girls to ask what he was doing he turned into a peregrine falcon and took to the air. He started flying through the 'flock' of keys looking for an old rusted key. It took him several passes and who knows how many minutes to find the stupid thing, but when he did he jetted after the thing, and being the fastest member of animal kingdom helped… just a little. The down side to this is he had to catch the bloody thing with his talons and hope it didn't break free when he landed.

After landing on Daphne's shoulder he stuck out the leg that was holding the key.

"Good birdie." Daphne said as she patted Harry on the head.

Harry just shook his head. Once he returned to normal they walked through newly opened door. The next two puzzles were easy. One being a massive game of wizardry chess, the one after that was meaningless seeing as it was a dead troll. The one that followed that was a potion test designed to leave room for only one person to proceed. Once inside the final room Harry found himself standing in front of a mirror. Once there he felt a weight grow in his pocket. He felt inside it and found that he now held the thing that the old coot had hidden, and thus endangering the entire school.

Once he returned to his friends at the entrance of the foolish security system he found them standing around the body of their DADA teacher Professor Quirrell.

"What happened?" He asked the frightened girls.

"We were waiting for you when we heard this screaming." Hermione pointed to the still bleeding head of Quirrell. "We stepped aside thinking it was Dumbledore, and then he collided with the ground and well…" She started to sob.

Harry went and checked his pulse. He had none. Harry let out a soft sigh. "Come on girls there is nothing we can do for him, and if we take him to Pomfrey Dumbles will know what we've done." When Hermione looked at him Harry clarified. "I will get one of the house elves to tell the old man where to find his fool."

With that Harry told the girl's to hold on to one another, and he turned into a phoenix and proceeded to carry them out of 'high security vault.' He would also write a letter telling Mr. Flamel where to pick up his Stone. It would make for an interesting Christmas visitor that's for sure.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys with the chapter. My beta-Co writer Coastalfirebird as been extremely busy these last few weeks. But finally we have both finished chapter 11. Hope you all like it**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Italics represent flashbacks. Words in bold italics are from Philosopher's Stone/Sorcerer's Stone.

Big Thanks to Coastalfirebird my beta/co-writer

**Headmaster office **

It had been a week since Albus had learnt that the stone had been retrieved. He still was puzzled over Quirrell's death. He had investigated it over and over again, but still could not work it out. However Albus knew he was dead from the start of term, it was only Voldemort's spiritual influence that kept him together. But now Albus had another puzzle: what had happened to the stone? He had cornered Harry and three female accomplices, but none of them were talking. Albus even tried reading their minds, but found all four to have incredibly strong shields. Even Miss Granger's shields were able to keep him at bay, and this had shocked him the most. Where could she have learnt how to do this? He had made sure to remove all the books on the subject from the school library, so he and Snape could read the students thoughts. The only logical guess was that the annoying brat Potter had taught her himself. Albus had just about enough of the young Lord's interfering.

He still recalled the trial of the five Slytherin and the attempted rape of Miss Clearwater. He had hoped to get them off, however the young lord had to put a stop to that. Albus could recall the verdict clearly.

Flash back

_Albus, sat down, pleased with the verdict that have been decided, each boy would get a month in Azkaban, for their crimes. The Minister was about to bang the gavel when there was an objection from the gallery. Albus looked up at who had objected and gritted teeth at seeing the young lord who had made is last eleven years a nightmare._

"_I object Minster, this sentence is a joke, for the crime, these young men have committed. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, I had full confidence in this government; however I see I was wrong. As Heir of the Peverell family, I am evoking the ancient law set forth for just such an occurrence."_

"_And what LAW are you referring to Lord Potter?" Albus said through gritted teeth._

"_I the heir of Ignotus Peverell am aloud to overturn a verdict if I find it unjust. This is a provision developed because of the rampant corruption in the Wizardry Council, and passed on to the Wizengamot out of fear it would be no better." Albus groaned at the fact the young up start even knew of this hidden provision. "So I hereby issue the following punishment. Each boy will go to Azkaban for the term of twenty years each, with no chance of parole, so mote it be._

_The huge flash of magic that followed the oath blinded the entire court. Once the light had faded, the court was in uproar that was till the minister banged the gavel._

"_Order, order, Lord Potter is well in his rights as the Peverell heir to change the punishment issued by this court. As such, will the five prisoner stand."_

_The five Slytherin students stood, awaiting the fate that the young Potter had sealed._

"_By order of the Peverell heir, you have been found guilty of the attempted rape of Miss Clearwater, and are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban. There you will serve your sentence in full, without any chance of parole. Auror take them away, and may the divine have mercy on their souls."_

End of flash back_  
><em>

Albus sill could not work out how Harry was finding all the loop holes in their laws. Albus knew them better than anyone, the Peverell law was absolute, and once invoked was irreversible. The last time this rule had been used was in 1706. Albus worried if he allowed such a sentence for attempted rape, then what would his sentence be for more serious crimes? Albus shuddered at the thought. He was happy for one reason: it was Yule break; which meant two weeks without the annoying brat. He didn't have to keep an eye on him or worry about interference with any of his other future plans, well for now at least.

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Tracy sat in a huge suite. Harry had discovered, through research into Hogwarts history, that the train had its own special suite for the heirs of the founders. He had Daphne on his lap while Hermione was reading something with Tracy looking over her shoulder. Harry placed his hand in his pocket and retrieved the small blood red stone. He had decided to send a letter to Mr. Flamel, so he could come and collect it. He also hoped to discover what Albus had actually been using it for. If Harry would have guessed it would be that Mr. Flamel would not be happy knowing his most prized possession had been nothing but a carrot on the end of a string, attached to a stick.

Daphne rested her head into the crook of his neck "What you thinking about Harry?"

Harry turned his head and kissed Daphne gently then pulled back. "Everything that's happened since the beginning of the school year. I mean were just into Christmas break and so much has taken place. I'm basically running the school while our esteemed headmaster sits in his high tower scheming against me. I guess I'm worried what next term will bring."

Daphne kissed him "Whatever that old coot has planned we'll face it like always together."

The train soon arrived in Kings Cross, Harry and the girls disembarked from the train with their trunks and school belongings. Clyde and Martha were there to meet them along with Daphne little sister Astoria. The little blonde jumped into Daphne arms "I really missed you sister!" She then hugged Harry "I missed you too big brother." The Greengrasses had decided that Astoria would call Harry brother as he was living with them, and they wanted him to feel as close as he could too them. However he wasn't comfortable to call Clyde and Martha mum and dad just yet. Harry then introduced Lord and Lady Greengrass to Hermione, who gracefully returned the welcome. The four friends agreed that they would keep in touch over the Christmas period. Harry had gotten Hermione a present for her birthday a cute brown tawny owl that she called Newton, so she had a way to contact them. As the Greengrasses had no idea what a telephone was, or how muggle post worked. The four friends separated, wondering what the Christmas period had installed for them.

**Greengrass Manor**

The Greengrass dining hall was decked out in Yule time splendour. The food smelled magnificent, and it seemed Mavis was holding nothing back given the calibre of guest that would be arriving at the house within the hour. Harry was on pins and needles waiting on the arrival Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. The elderly wizard said he would be arriving to discuss how he and his friends came into possession of the Philosopher's Stone, and Albus I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing Dumbledore's role in its care and protection.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his mental review. Mavis was holding the door open for a man who looked to be just a touch older than the headmaster, and the woman beside him appeared to be a little older than Longbottom matriarch. The man was dressed in regal purple and silver robes, and the woman was dressed in a matching evening dress.

The elderly man walked up to Harry. "I believe you are the young man I need to thank for the retrieval of my most prized possession."

"I didn't do it alone sir." Harry shook the man's hand. "I had the help of my intended and our two best friends."

"Well I am sure it is a fascinating story, and one that will be enjoyed over dinner." Mrs. Flamel said with a smile.

"Yes it will be a good story to tell over dinner, but as for fascinating I am afraid you will be disappointed my lady." Cyrus said with a slight bow.

The group made their way to the dining hall. The table was stocked with delicious food, and for the adults the finest wine Mavis could find in the wine cellar. Between bites of smoked ham Harry recited what had happened in his retrieval of the Stone. While the Flamels seemed excited at the start of the tail by the end of it they seemed less than pleased. Nicholas balked at the puzzle involving keys. Perenelle just shook her head at the overgrown chess set, and while they conceded it was challenging Nicholas pointed out that any ten year old could play chess really well if they put all of their spare time into it. The final puzzle with the two potions and separate fires made the Flamels look at one another.

"Is something wrong Mr. Flamel?" Martha asked.

"Yes, in fact there is. That last puzzle is the exact same puzzle that protects the relics of my home. I was certain no one could figure it out." The elderly man said with a worried look on his face.

"With all consideration sir the potions set up within Dumbledore's security was almost geared to picking the right one." Harry said with almost absolute certainty.

"What do you mean Harry?" Perenelle asked.

"Well if one or two more vials were closer to it in contents I probably would have skipped over it."

"How many vials were there?" Nicholas asked.

"Five sir" Harry said this with certainty.

The old couple looked at one another once more before excusing themselves to have a private conversation. They walked into a corner of the dining hall and erected a silence spell. They did not seem to be arguing, but having a rather jovial conversation to be honest. At one point Mrs. Flamel swatted her husband on the shoulder. When they returned both of them seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion. With one final look to his wife Nicholas told the assembled group of their decision.

"Before I tell you what we have decided Lord Potter I wish you to know that there will be no talking us out of this decision. Am I clear on this?" Harry shook his head in acquiescence. "First I wish to thank you on retrieving the stone from a buffoon." There was snickering travelling around the table at this statement. "Secondly I wish for you to keep the Stone as my wife and I grow weary of living. All I ask is that you put the Stone to good use." The stunned look on Harry's face must have been comical to the old man as he chuckled. "I was planning on giving it to Dumbledore, but I am grateful you retrieved it. And if what the Prophet says about you are true young Harry I have no problem in leaving the Stone with you."

"I do not look a gift horse in the mouth sir, but why me?" Harry asked.

"My really great grandchildren are greedy with thoughts of owning the stone, and their children are just greedy with thought of long life times. Leaving it with them would only cause misery, and destroying would be a travesty. So thus I leave it to you, and hopefully it will do some good." Nicholas nodded to Harry.

"Thank you sir," Harry said while bowing his head. "I will find some way to honour your wishes."

"I am sure you will. I thank you for your hospitality Lord Greengrass, but Perenelle and I must be on our way."

"Of course Mr. Flamel let me show you out." Cyrus said with as much humility as he could muster.

When the aged couple had departed the family gathered around the stone and stared at it for a while. Even Astoria was quiet which rare for her. Martha and Cyrus seemed to be having an unspoken conversation while the children just stared at the Stone. Harry wondered if this was Death or Fate causing this chain of events, but in the end decided not to dwell on it too much as he could not truly comprehend what the ancient being desired in him. It was the sound of Martha's voice that caused the children to tear their eyes away from the stone.

"I believe there is a person we could use the curative nature of this stone for, but unfortunately no one has seen him since your parents death Harry."

"All of my parents friends are fine Martha saved for the Longbottoms, and I don't think the stone can heal insanity." Harry tried to say this politely.

"No Harry I am not talking about the Longbottoms. Your father was good friends with a man in his youth, and he suffers from a terrible disease that cannot be treated with muggle medicine or magical potion." She reached over and picked up the stone. "But this may be the only way to cure the man."

"Who are you talking about mum?" Astoria asked.

"Remus Lupin," Cyrus answered.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews nearly 500 reviews and 23,677 hits this month alone, and we are only at chapter 12. Thank you all so much. Next chapter will be just after xmas , as i have to contact my co-writer on what we have planned for after Harry xmas break.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics represent parseltongue.**

**B/N: Okay this is the beta/co-writer speaking, I would first like to thank all those who have posted reviews. I would also like to say that I do miss things, but I am only human, so give me a little slack.**

**Christmas Day**

After the eventful day of having the Flamels around, and finding out that two of his father's friends were still alive, Harry didn't have any clue what to do. He had learnt that one of his dad's old friends was a werewolf and was shunted by everyone. Not to mention another one was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and a traitor to his parents. That was the one that upset him the most. Sirius Black had supposedly let loose the secret of where his parents were hiding to Voldemort, and was responsible for their death. He had almost used his position to enforce he received the dementor kiss. However there was one small problem that bothered him. He had learnt that Sirius had not received a trial. Something told him that old Dumbledork was to blame, for now though he forgot all about the events of the Flamels visit and continued to get ready for the day. Harry had just finished getting dressed when a slim blonde missile hit him pushing him onto his bed. He felt like he was in the coils of an anaconda, and now he felt that he had blinders on with his eyes obscured by the blonde locks now trailing his face.

"Daph, I really love you, but I am finding it hard to breath."

Daphne released her hold on Harry and gave him a tender kiss on his lips "Morning my lovely husband to be."

Harry kissed her back "Morning yourself beautiful, here." Harry moved himself to the edge of his bed then leaned under it, pulling a small gold and red package out.

Daphne squealed with delight as she opened the present from Harry. She pulled the wrapping off and opened the lid of the box. Their inside was a diamond and gold locket, with a small raven on the front of it. Daphne noticed the raven was a crafted sapphire with a small diamond for its eyes. She chocked up in tears as she opened it. There inside was a picture of her mum and dad and sister, and on the other side was a picture of her and Harry cuddling. Daphne remembered fondly as when the photo was taken, she knew Harry had a plan for the picture but she didn't know what.

While Daphne was looking at her gift, Harry removed two more parcels. He walked over to a small table where a simple wooden perch stood with a white snowy owl, looking at him. Harry pulled the wrapping off and showed Hedwig the box of flavoured owl treats "Merry Christmas girl."

Hedwig took one of the treats with her claws, and gave her owner a friendly hoot in appreciation, before nibbling down on it. Harry then walked back to his bed and began to open the other parcel.

"Fangs time to come out. I have a special gift for you".

Harry snake tattoo rippled for a while, before a snake began to rise from the surface. It slithered down his arm onto the bed. There in front of it was the biggest, juiciest rat he had ever seen. The snake licked its lip and allowed its tongue to graze over the fur. Suddenly it pulled back rather hastily.

"_Master, this is no normal rat, where did you find it?"_

Harry was surprised. "I caught it a few days ago, before we left Hogwarts. Why what is wrong with it?"

Fang hissed _"Master, it is a human, in disguise of a rat."_

Harry backed up then waved his wand over the rat, he watched it glow blue, signalling they were in animagus form. Harry turned to Daphne "Daph go get your parents now, we may have a problem."

Daphne didn't ask why, she raced out the room and returned a few minutes later with Clyde and Martha behind her.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked the head of the Greengrass family.

Harry turned to Clyde and said "Uncle, I caught this rat for Fangs just before we left Hogwarts, and I placed it under status so that it would still be alive as Fangs loves live food. However he rejected it telling me that it is someone in their animagus form. I used the revealing spell and confirmed that it was as Fangs as said. I asked Daphne to get you two so when I lift the status spell, and reveal the person, you will able to help me subdue them, and explain about this being a complete misunderstanding."

Clyde nodded then readied his wand. He watched Harry lift the status charm. He then pointed his wand at the rat, and forcing it to take its natural form. Clyde gasped then immediately stunned the man now standing before him.

Harry was confused. He had watched his uncle gasp then stun the chubby bald little man. Harry took a closer look at the figure and noticed a yew wand in his hand, not to mention one of his fingers was missing. He turned to his uncle then asked

"Uncle who is he?"

Clyde ignored Harry and turned to Martha "Go inform the DMLE, and ask for Madame Bones to attend as well. This is a serious matter." Martha nodded then turned around and raced out the door with Daphne following close behind. Clyde turned back to Harry

"That my boy is the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. He is also one of your father friends however it was thought the day Sirius was arrested that he had killed thirteen muggles, and that he had killed Peter as well. But that wand he holds is most disturbing; for it is the wand of the Dark Lord you removed when you were a baby. Meaning he must have been their when the Dark Lord fell. I fear that we have imprisoned an innocent man for ten years, and that Black was not your parent's betrayer it seems Pettigrew was."

Harry looked down at the chubby man now bound on the floor with rage. He was about to say something when Madame Bones walked in with two Aurors at her side. Harry saw the reaction on the middle aged women face.

"Impossible, he was supposed to have died. Tell me Lord Potter how did you come across him?"

Harry then relayed the story of how he had wanted a rat for his familiar present and how Fangs had told him that the rat was a human in disguise. "I called Lord Greengrass before I did the revealing spell. Lord Greengrass gasped like he recognized the man. He then stunned him before calling you."

The head of the DMLE nodded then levitated the bound Pettigrew into a chair. She waved her wand over the stunned man, and watched as he was bought out of his stunned state. Pettigrew stirred from magically induced slumber. The pudgy man looked around the room and Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"If you try and enter your animagus form again you will be stunned do you understand?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, but Clyde why do you look so angry it was Sirius who killed James and Lily?" The man talked in a low squeaky voice.

"I have my reasons to doubt that." He helped one of the Aurors pour Veritaserum down the man's throat. He nodded to Madam Bones signalling that potion had taken effect.

"What is your name?"

The man's blue eyes shone with resistance, but eventually he squeaked out. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"When were you born?"

"February 29, 1960."

Madam Bones looked to Clyde for confirmation, and with a shake of his head the questioning continued. "Why were you still hiding from Sirius Black?"

"Because he did not kill those muggles I did." The man was squirming in his seat. "Sure you can let me out of these bindings I can't run from you now?"

Everyone in the room responded to this question. "NO!"

The man mouth quivered.

Cyrus asked the next question. "Did Sirius Black betray the Potters?"

Again the man tried to resist the compulsion to answer the question. It took a full two minutes before he informed them of the truth. "No, I was the secret keeper for the Potters. Sirius had suggested this course of action, and the Headmaster agreed with his judgement."

"You mean Dumbledore KNEW of this!" Madam Bones screamed.

"how did you come to hold the dark lord wands ?"

Peter again was forced to answer "the night Harry removed the dark lord, I was present in my animal form. I watched as the curse rebounded and hit my master. He was hurt and we apparated to Albania, where his other follower was waiting. My master knew he was going to die, so he entrusted me to hold on to his wand, until such time as he raised again".

Harry could barely hear the man talk of the blood pounding in his ears. To think that the so called leader of the light could keep this secret for so long, and that Sirius his father's brother in all but blood had to rot in Azkaban this entire time for one man's folly. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked to his right to see Daphne looking at him with sorrow laced with in her eyes. As he embraced his intended a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Martha looking down at him. After a few more questions Madam Bones and the two Aurors lead the disgusting man out of the house.

Harry shouted out "Peter as the heir to the founder I will make sure you receive the kiss for your crimes, Prison is too good for you".

Peter shuddered at the sound of Harry voice. He had thought he would just be sent to prison, but now knew his days were numbered.

The arrival of an owl took their minds of the despicable acts of Peter.. Clyde walked over to the exhausted creature and took the letter from it, and then got the poor thing some water. He opened the note and a broad smile broke across his face.

"What is it dear?" Martha asked.

"Remus should be here. He says to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron

"Let's all go together shall we?" Harry asked.

"I would think of no other way Harry." Martha said with a smile.

**Headmaster's Office** **Fawkes' perspective**

Fawkes was sitting there on his perch watching his master go over some notes from one of his contacts. He was still valiantly trying to prove the Greengrass family was 'dark', and with each passing day the old wizard grew more and more irritated. This being Christmas Fawkes thought that Dumbledore would have taken a break from this mad quest, but no. And it seems the once great man was walking down an ever darkening road.

The flare of Floo brought took the man away from his notes. Fawkes looked over and saw the woman named Bones walking towards Dumbledore's desk. The look on her face would have stilled Death for only a moment's notice, and by the look on Albus' face the man was not pleased to see her.

"And to what do I owe a visit from the head of the DMLE Madam Bones?" Albus asked with a fake smile gracing his face.

"Cut the act Headmaster. We have just found Peter Pettigrew… alive." The visceral anger in the woman's voice was only matched by the heat Fawkes was now putting off. What was the meaning of this?

"Surely there is a mistake. Peter Pettigrew is dead."

Fawkes could tell the old man was lying. This was too much he flew over and sat on sat on Bones shoulder. Upon contact with the woman he could feel the truth and justice flowing through this woman, and he could see the interaction with Lords Potter and Greengrass regarding the bald man they had caught red-handed. He knew about Lord Potter's alternate form as he was looking for a meal himself that night. He nearly felt bad for the poor boy that lost his pet, but now he was glad the red head had lost the foul thing. He let out a trill that emboldened Madam Bones. She didn't need it, but it would be a clear sign to the old man of his last and final mistake.

"Fawkes what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it is obvious Professor Dumbledore. Your familiar is abandoning you for your deceit." The phoenix nodded his head. "And about Peter's status he is very much alive professor, and he informed us me and two other Aurors that _you_ were the one who made _him _the secret keeper."

"Well he must have…"

"Don't even try headmaster the man was carrying You-know-who's wand, and he was missing the top portion of his right index finger." Bones nearly screamed this.

"Well I am sure that can be explained somehow Madam Bones." The smile on the corrupt man's face was sickening.

"There is only one way to explain it professor: he was there the night the Potters were killed, and he took the wand of He-who-must-not-be-named." Her eyes were shooting daggers at the man at this point. "Your only saving grace is that I cannot charge with murder. As it stands I am charging you with obstruction of justice." She handed man a piece of parchment as four more Aurors came through the floo.

"Madam I will go with you, but as you know that is a shallow charge."

"That it may be Headmaster, but you will still lose your seat as Chief Warlock, and the ICW is revoking your position as Supreme Mugwump, and the only thing keeping you as headmaster is your few staunch supporters." Fawkes wanted to trill at the look on the old man's face. "Will you be accompanying me?" Bones asked Fawkes. He shook his head. "Then you are free to go noble bird." Fawkes flashed out intent on meeting Mr. Potter.

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the late update, but with Christmas and new year just gone, just let say I was in no condition to write lol. Any back to normal from now on. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And again a Big thank you to Coastalfirebird my co-writer/Beta, and all those who take the time to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics represent parseltongue. Big thank you to Coastalfirebird my co-writer/beta. Note the Oc Irene Conley is the creation of Coastalfirebird.**

**DMLE Holding Cells**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in a small eight by six room. His house of cards had come crashing down. Where had he gone wrong? What did he do to cause Fawkes to turn on him? And last but not least: Why did James and Lilly hide what they were doing from him?

The sound of a heavy door opening and closing snapped Albus from his thoughts. He heard the cell next to him open and close. The sound of someone across the hall whimpering could be heard as well. He knew that a magically restrained Peter Pettigrew was in the cell across the hall from him, and by the sound of things Peter did not like who they had placed in the cell across from him. His solicitor Irene Conley stood in front of his cell with a very irate looking Auror. The woman's hair was a deep crimson red, and she had eyes that matched.

"Your free to go Headmaster Dumbledore, and do note that you are prohibited from coming to the Ministry unless you have been given official notice to be here." The sarcaustic way this young woman spoke to him made Albus think that she didn't know who he was, or what he had done for this community.

"Excuse me young lady, but who are you?"

"I am Nymphadora Tonks. I am Sirius Black's second cousin. You know the man you let sit in Azkaban for ten years for no apparent reason." Nymphadora huffed.

"Nymphadora I…"

Her hair went a bright shade of red. "Don't call me Nymphadora! It is Tonks you old fool." She turned and stormed off.

Conley cleared her throat. "Well Albus it seems you have made a lot of people mad today."

Albus opened the door. "Well a lot of people can't see the greater good that I see."

"So it seems Headmaster." She started walking away. "This is my last service to you Albus, and don't bother asking for my help again."

Dumbledore stared open mouthed at the retreating woman. She stopped in front of the cell adjacent to his cell for a second then moved on. As he went after Madam Conley a hand grabbed him from the cell he was passing. The man inside the cell had long black hair, and a scruffy beard, and he was wearing an Azkaban Prison uniform.

"Long time no see Professor Dumbledore. How have the last ten years treated you? Cause they have been rather lousy for me." While he didn't recognize the face the voice was unmistakable.

"Sirius so good to see again and I can assure you that…"

He was cut off. "Save it you bumbling old fool. I don't believe you, and I will never trust you again." Sirius let his arm go. "Now leave before my cousin changes her mind about hexing you."

Dumbledore looked over to the metamorphagus witch. Her hair was blazing red and her eyes seemed to be made of fire. Even at one hundred and nine he could still move fast if he needed to.

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry had just slipped on his formal robes when he heard Martha call him down as their guest of honour had arrived. As Harry walked down the stairs he was trying to picture what the man would look like now. He had seen pictures of Remus when he was younger, but that was when he had a good circle of friends to look out for him. Once on the bottom step he saw a man with raggedy clothing, shabby luggage, and even worse looking scars on the left side of his face. The scars looked new, but the clothes and suitcase looked ancient. Clyde and Martha were talking with him, and he had a broad smile on his face.

"You must be Remus Lupin?" Harry said as he stepped onto the ground floor.

The man turned around and his smile only got bigger. "My god Harry you look like your father. Well except for your eyes of course…"

"I know they are my mother's eyes." The man gave Harry a small hug. "How have you been Mr. Lupin?"

"I have been fine Harry." The man said with a slightly shrinking smile. "And it is Remus or Moony to you Harry."

"Okay Remus and it is okay I know about your 'furry' problem, but we have a potential way to cure that problem that does not involve you dying." Harry said as he placed a hand on the man's arm.

"What do you mean?" He looked over to Clyde.

"We were gifted with something that can potentially cure you Remus, and we would love to tell you more but we thought that Sirius would love to be here when that happened."

"What are you talking about he KILLED…"

Martha interrupted him. "No he didn't Remus. Harry caught Peter in his rat form, and the truth came out. It turns out Dumbledore knew the truth all along and he has been thrown in jail for obstruction of justice, and Barty Crouch is in jail for abuse of power and whatever else they can throw at him for this miscarriage of justice."

"You're kidding?"

"No." Harry said. "And we are about to go to his trial. It is in thirty minutes. Would you like to accompany us?"

"Yes of course." The man's voice was barely above a whisper.

**Ministry Of Magic**

Harry Looked around the chamber, he noticed nearly every seat in the public Gallery was filled. As he was too young to take his seat on the Wizengamot he and Daphne had decided to sit in the area reserved for the Heirs of the respectable houses. Harry took a quick look around. He noted several faces of student from his year. There was Neville Longbottom, Tracy Davis, Susan Bones, and several Slytherin. He then looked at the Wizengamot and saw Lord Greengrass sitting there, surrounded by his other seats. Harry noticed a woman he had never seen before standing at the defence desk. She looked middle aged, long black hair that cascaded down her back in curls, but what got Harry attention was her green eyes. They looked like they could pierce your very soul. Suddenly the minister stood up.

"Order, order…" Minister Fudge said in a commanding voice. "Will the Auror please escort the accused?"

Harry watched as a man in a black and white striped outfit was lead to the chair in the middle of the chamber, he had long black hair and a beard, he looked really pale and underfed. The chains around the chair came to life trapping him in the chair.

"Sirius Orion Black you are accused of being a follower of the late Dark Lord, and murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles on the 1st of November 1981 how do you plead?"

Sirius looked up at the board and said in a calm and loud voice "Not guilty."

The minister jotted down his plea and then said "So noted, Aurors please administer the truth serum." Two Aurors stepped forward and applied four drops onto Sirius tongue. The chamber watched as the accused eyes glazed over signalling the serum had taken effect. "Miss Conley you have the floor."

The black hair witch stood up and walked in front of Sirius "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said in monotone voice.

"Date of birth?"

"March 15th 1960."

"Mr. Black, are you or have you ever been a follower of the late Dark Lord?" Conley was methodical in her tone, and the serious expression on her face made it seem she meant business.

"No."

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"No."

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew or any of the Muggles?"

"No."

"Could you please tell the court who was the secret keeper, and who performed the charm?"

"The charm was performed by Albus Dumbledore, and Peter Pettigrew was chosen to be the secret keeper, as we all thought I would be too obvious."

There was a sudden intake of air when this news was released. Harry could also hear the quills of the reporters going non-stop. Some of the witches and wizards who had cringed at the sight of Sirius Black were now screaming in outrage at this news that the 'trusted' former Chief Warlock had betrayed them all. After Minister Fudge brought the chamber to order Harry notice the serum was wearing off.

Miss Conley turned to the Wizengamot. "As you have clearly heard my client was never a follower of He-who-must-not-be-named. He never killed Mr. Pettigrew or the thirteen muggles who died that day. Nor did he cause the deaths of the Potters. As such I ask that the court to find my client not guilty of the crimes bought against him, and that he is compensated for the time he spent in Azkaban."

There were murmurs within the chamber until the minister banged his gavel "Order, order. Esteem members of the Wizengamot please signal your vote by raising your wand in the air and lighting the tip."

Madam Bones rose and asked the question. "For the verdict of guilty raise your wands please?"

Harry noted several wands had been raised much to the shock of the Wizengamot, and those in public arena. Harry noticed they were all members of the dark families and suspected Death Eaters. Harry turned his attention back to Madam Bones.

"All those who find Lord Sirius Orion Black not guilty raise your wands now please?"

This time nearly every wand hand rose with a light at their tip. Harry sighed in relief. He turned back to Minister Fudge.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black we find you not guilty of all charges. You will be released immediately and your compensation will be one hundred thousand galleons for each year spent in Azkaban to a sum total of one million galleons. Auror release the accused. This court is adjourned for two hours. Then the trial of Peter Pettigrew will take place."

Harry took Daphne hand and led her out of the court room. He was most pleased that he had his godfather back, and could not wait for Peter's trial. He was going to use the laws of set forth by Ignatius Peverell to have him executed by the dementor kiss right after his verdict. It would send a message to all those who wish to cross him, his house, or those even contemplating joining the Death Eaters.

The two walked around the outside avoiding all the press and masses of witch and wizards alike congratulating Sirius on his release. Unfortunately Sirius had spotted Harry dressed in his robes with the Potter crest on it and was making his way over to both of them.

Harry bowed then began to speak "Lord Black it is an honour to finally meet you after all these years. As you no doubt know, I am Lord Harry James Potter heir to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Peverell, and Potter families. This is my intended the Lady Greengrass. We are both pleased that you were found innocence and look forward to catching up on lost time."

Sirius was taken back a little by how Harry was acting. He could not believe that an eleven year old was so well tuned in the ways of greeting a fellow lord or how to act politically within the ministry. He grinned then said "You may have to add Black onto the list of all those titles Harry; as the time in that hell hole as made me infertile meaning I cannot produce an heir for my house. As you are my Godson I am making you next in line, now drop that charade and come give your dog father a hug."

Harry grinned then wrapped his arms around his godfather, Remus stood behind and smiled. He was finally happy to know Harry was ok; also that one of his best friends was innocent of betraying James and Lily. Harry had already discussed Peter's punishment and Remus couldn't help but agree. Prison was too good for the traitorous rat. However he could not get over how Dumbledore had changed from the leader of the light to some manipulating old man.

Harry treated Sirius and Remus to lunch; they had decided to take a quick trip into Diagon alley so Sirius could get his hair cut and order some new robes with the Black crest. They had also been to Gringotts and filled out the paper work allowing Harry to be recognized as the heir of the Black estate and title of Lord Black. Once everyone was finished their meals they all flooed in to the ministry and headed towards the court room for Pettigrew trial.

The chamber again was filled with wizard and witches chatting away. Harry noticed the same lady who had defended Sirius was now on the prosecution desk. No doubt she was going to make sure he was punished. Harry noticed the defence desk was vacant, so he assumed that no one wanted to represent the traitorous rat. The minister again banged his gavel.

"Order, order… Auror please bring in the accused."

The doors opened revealing two Auror surrounding the bald little man. They escorted him into the chair and watched as the chains sealed Peter to the chair. The minister stood and looked down at him.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew you are charged with being a follower of the late You-know-who, betraying the Potters to You-know-who and murder of thirteen muggles. How do you plead?".

Peter spoke in a scared tone "Not guilty."

Harry sniggered in the stands and watched the minister jot down his plea. He then watched as Peter was forced to take the truth serum. Harry looked at Peter and saw his eyes glazed over. Miss Conley stood in front of Peter.

"What is your name?" This time her voice was not only cold it was also calculating.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"Date of birth?"

"February 29th 1960" Peter squeaked out.

"Are you or have you ever been a follower of the man known as V…Vol…Voldemort?" There were gasps in the courtroom, and a woman sitting behind Harry fainted.

"I have and I still am a follower. I will be rewarded when he comes back." He said this with the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

The gallery erupted in chaos and many began screaming and shouting. The minister banged his gavel "Order, order. Please control your emotion or I will be forced to clear the courtroom." The crowd died down and Miss Conley continued her questioning.

"Were you the Potters secret keeper and did you frame Lord Black by murdering thirteen muggles and cutting off the tip of your finger?"

"Yes, I escaped in my animal form, leaving behind a finger. Giving the illusion that Sirius had killed the filthy muggles, allowing me to get away scot free."

Miss Conley walked over to her desk. "Your honour the prosecution wishes to enter exhibit 1: The wand of the late Dark Lord."

The gasp in the crowd grew until the minster banged his gavel again "Order, order. Miss Conley we except to the evidence bought in front of us. Please continue."

"Mr. Pettigrew could you please tell the court who's wand this is?"

"It is the Dark Lords."

"Could you explain to the court, how you had the wand in your possession during your arrest."

"When Harry Potter hurt the Dark Lord I was there. We retreated to Albania where his other followers were waiting. The Dark Lord entrusted his wand to me, as he knew of my animagus form, and that I could keep it safe until his returned." Pettigrew was saying this with such pride one would think the man enjoyed being someone's lapdog.

The serum began to wear off. The chamber was in complete silence. Madam Bones stood up again "Member of the jury you have heard the testimony of Mr. Pettigrew. I ask you now to vote. All those in favour of clearing the accused raise your wands".

No wands lit up.

"All those in favour of finding him guilty of his crimes please raise your wands."

Every wand lit up, sealing Peter's fate. The Minister grinned at Peter then stood up. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew this court finds you guilty of all charges. You will be taken to Azkaban and will spend your life within its walls, may the gods have mercy on your soul."

Just as the Minister was about to bang his gavel Harry stood up. "Excuse me minister, as his crime is against my house. I am using my power as the Peverell heir to change your verdict. Peter Patrick Pettigrew I Lord Harry James Potter hereby sentences you to death by the dementor kiss immediately, so mote it be."

The court was blinded by the pure magic sealing the oath. Two Auror left the court then returned a few minutes later escorting a dementor within a warded box. The crowd cried in shock at the presence of the foul creature. However Peter wet himself looking at the executor of his life. The Minister stood up.

"Very well Lord Potter, we the Wizengamot agree to your ruling, Aurors' please escort Mr. Pettigrew to the box. Ladies and gentleman those who do not wish to see the kiss performed please turn away now."

Peter cried and tried dragging his feet as the Aurors pulled him closer and closer to the warded box. He could feel the presence of the creature even through the ward. The two Aurors pushed Peter through the ward and stood and watched as the dementor grabbed Pettigrew. The dementor then lowered its hood and leaned over the trembling bald man. It bought its lips close to his and began to suck. Peter tried to cry out, but it was no good. Finally it was over and Peter body fell out of the wards dead and unmoving. Many of the crowd gasped as the traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew was no more.

Harry stood and turned to the crowd "Let this serve as a warning to any who which to cause harm to my house and vassals. Anyone who supports another dark lord will meet the same fate." Harry then walked out with Daphne on his arm, followed by Remus and Sirius. Several Death Eaters shifted in their seats including one Lucius Malfoy. They all knew their time was at an end and Lord Potters reign had began.

**A.N: There is Chapter 14, thank you again for all the reviews. As One beta can never be enough, we are looking for a second who can proof read. If you would like the opportunity then send me a message via P.M.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics words of Fawkes, Death, and Fate**

**B/N/A/ee: Coastlfirebird here. I want to apologize for the delay: I have been having a medical emergency in regards to my father and would like to thank our loyal readers for their patience.**

**Greengrass Manor**

The next day, the Greengrass family, Harry, and Remus were sitting at the table having breakfast. They were interrupted by the morning post owl flying through the window. The owl dropped the paper off and then flew back out of the house.

Lord Greengrass unrolled the paper. He took a sip of his tea before spiting it out after reading the headlines.

_Daily Prophet_

_Boy-Who-Lived,Savior of Wizardry Britain or Next Dark Lord_

_Article written by Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday in the trial of Peter Patrick Pettigrew, Lord Harry James Potter used his position as the Peverell heir to change the verdict of the Death Eater and betrayer of the Potters. Originally the traitor had been given life in Azkaban. However, in a dramatic turn of events, Lord Potter used his power to deliver the death penalty instead. The Boy-Who-Lived showed no emotion in condemning Mr. Pettigrew to the worse type of death. He ordered for Mr. Pettigrew to be Kissed immediately by a Dementor. He then went and issued a warning to the crowd that anyone who acts against his house or his vassals will be showed no mercy. One must ask, loyal readers, what is Lord Potter's agenda? To remove all traces of the past Dark Lord, or to make sure no one stands in his way when he himself becomes the next Dark Lord?_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black Innocent After Ten-Year Imprisonment_

_Article written by Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black was found not guilty after his imprisonment ten years ago. According to a source, the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and Barty Crouch Sr. hid details of Lord Black's innocence from the world. One must ask: if you represent the light, then how could one imprison an innocent man without a trial? According to an inside sources, the time in Azkaban had made Lord Black infertile, so he cannot produce an heir. But don't panic, people!Rumors are that Lord Black has named his Godson, Lord Harry James Potter, Heir to the Four Founders of Hogwarts and the Peverell family, as his own Heir. Which begs the question with Lord Potter having so much power: who will have the power to stand up to him in future?_

Lord Greengrass threw the paper on the table how dare they make out Harry to be the next Dark Lord! Harry picked up the discarded paper. He started to read it, and by the end of it, his eyes were flashing green. Raw magic whipped around him. He turned to his Uncle.

"Uncle, how much of the Prophet do you own?"

Clyde looked at Harry and smirked "Ten percent. Why do you ask, Harry?"

Harry gave his uncle an even more devious smile. He was not going to take this laying down. "I want you to arrange for me to have forty-one percent. That way, between us, we control over half. We then can keep this rubbish from the populous." Harry rubbed his chin as he read the second article once more. "I am also most curious about how Skeeter learnt that Sirius had made me his Heir. Only Sirius, Daphne, Remus, and I were in the office when the paperwork was signed."

Clyde leaned back in his chair in deep thought. "That is something to worry about, Harry. When we have control over the Prophet, we'll interview her and make her tell us how this was done. It's either that, or she will be looking for another job." Clyde stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some floo calls to make."

Harry and Daphne also excused themselves and walked out into the garden. They were followed by Astoria. Harry took a running jump and concentrated on his new Phoenix form. He opened his eyes. Harry looked to the side and saw his gold and orange wings flapping in the wind. There was this impression of being engulfed by fire. He circled the Greengrass estate before landing gracefully on Daphne's shoulder. He tucked his wings in and nuzzled her cheeks.

Daphne stroked Harry's head and listened as Harry began to sing; the sound was soothing and comforting to Daphne and Astoria. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by another phoenix flashing in. Harry took up a defensive stance in front of her. However he soon lowered his guard as he recognized the other phoenix.

"_Greetings young one, I mean you no harm. I wish to claim sanctuary. My former master has strayed too far down the path of darkness for me to continue to be bonded with him. I understand you already are bonded to a Basilisk. I wish for you to allow me to bond as well."_

Harry leapt of Daphne's should and transformed back into human form. He placed a finger under Fawkes' beak. The phoenix pecked his finger, enough to draw a few drops of blood. Suddenly Fawkes vanished then reappeared on his shoulder.

"Thank you, young master. From this day forward until your final breath, I will be bonded to you."

**Head Master's Office**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking at the paper in front of him. Lord Potter had to be stopped before he ruined everything. Executing a Death Eater had not been on his list of things that classified the 'Greater Good'. The fact that it was a pure-blood being executed scared the Leader of the Light to death. Everything was spiraling out of control. Even his hold on the Weasley family had loosened. Now he was being accused of hiding evidence regarding Sirius Black's innocence. Of course the paper was right, but he didn't want to admit it. What was most nerve-racking was the Potter brat being the heir to yet another Ancient and Noble house.

Dumbledore huffed, "Honestly that brat has more title than me!" Dumbledore looked towards the perch by his desk. Fawkes had been gone several days now. Even after being called, he failed to show up. The fire glowed green before Madame Bones head appeared.

"Albus, your hearing will be tomorrow. The entire Wizengamot will be in attendance. I, for one, can't wait for the wolves to rip you apart."

Dumbledore watched the flame die down. He picked up the nearest thing and threw it across his office. However his face went white as a sheet when he heard the deep voice of death say "_Check_."

"What's wrong, Albus? You look a little pale." The smile on Amelia's face only made Albus a bit jittery.

"Nothing, Madam Bones, and I will be at the Ministry when it opens." Albus tried to smile.

"You better be."

As Madam Bones stepped into the Floo, Albus could hear Death once again. "_Seven days_."

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry was sitting there, going over his notes about the Philosopher's Stone one more time. The Elixir of Life required that a common Blood Replenishing or other healing potion be poured over the Stone, and he was hoping that the cure to Lycanthropy would work the same way. Harry took out his cauldron and placed the Philosopher's Stone within it. He took a vial of Wolfsbane and uncorked it. The light blue smoke wafted into his nose and, if the smell was any indication, the substance probably didn't taste too good. Harry watched as the stone absorbed the liquid and then started dispensing a liquid that gave off a dark blue smoke. Once the cauldron was full, he started ladling out the substance into clean vials. By the time he was done, he had extracted the equivalent of three gallons worth of True Wolfsbane from his cauldron.

Harry took one of the vials down stairs. As he rounded the corner he saw Sirius, Irene, Nymphadora, and Remus sitting around the table chatting with Clyde and Martha. Irene was sitting in Sirius's lap, messing with his hair, while Tonks was staring at Remus almost obsessively. His aunt and uncle were laughing at something that Sirius or Remus must have said, but he wouldn't put it past Irene to say something that would do the same.

"Remus, I have something for you," Harry said, holding up the vial.

"Is that my Wolfsbane, Harry?" the old Marauder asked with a raised eyebrow

"More like something better." The old werewolf tilted his head to the side. "I poured the Wolfsbane over the Philosopher's Stone, and this is what came out."

"Harry, don't joke like that," Tonks snapped.

"He's not joking, Tonks." The now red-headed Auror glared at Martha. "Nicholas Flamel gave Harry the Stone on Christmas Eve."

"What!" was the response from everyone who did not know what had happened.

"Harry extracted the stone from Hogwarts where 'Headmaster' Dumbledore placed it to lure Voldemort out of hiding."

"And he just gave it to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. It seems the Flamel children were not of good moral fibre. And he didn't really want to destroy the thing, so he gave to me," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just did with Wolfsbane what is done to certain potions to create the Elixir of Life."

Remus took the vial out of Harry's had gingerly. He looked upon the substance like it was the blood of the divine. He sniffed the substance and recoiled a bit. He started drinking the potion as fast as he could. Once he was done Remus dropped the vial to the floor as he collapsed to his knees. Tonks rushed to his side. The other occupants of the room just smiled at the smitten girl's reaction to the man's reaction to the enhanced potion.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Tonks asked in a low voice.

"I think so, but I don't know if this cured me or simply made more lucid during the change." Remus said looking into her eyes.

"Well, we will know in a week, but what are we going to do tomorrow about Dumbledork?" Irene said with a predatory grin on her face.

"Well, Sirius is already testifying. I say we get Hermione in on it as well since he tried to read her mind on Halloween," Daphne said as she rounded the corner.

"Good idea, Daph," Harry said as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I also think there are some men from the Ministry that are turning on him to save their own skins."

"I will write to the Granger's to see if she is willing to testify, and if so, go and pick her up. I am sure you kids wouldn't mind acting your age every once in a while." Lord Greengrass grinned at the children.

"DAD," Daphne whined.

"Uncle," Harry sighed.

**Ministry of Magic**

Courtroom Ten

Albus Dumbledore sat in the most uncomfortable chair within the Wizengamot anyone could find themselves in: the defendant's chair. With Conley's departure, he had to find himself another solicitor, and the only one that would take him as a client was a man he would rather not associate with. Daniel Stevenson was well known for his work on freeing 'innocent' men like Lucius Malfoy from an unjust system. His latest 'success' was the young Draco. Apparently the young lad had tried to Apparate (unsuccessfully) back to Hogwarts. Albus sighed at the thought of Mr. Malfoy being denied the right to go to the school of his choice because of the young Lord Potter.

The banging of a gavel snapped Albus out of his thoughts.

"Is the prosecution ready?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Yes, Minister, we are," Madam Conley said in a smooth silken voice.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with false accusation against an Ancient and Noble family, the false imprisonment of a Lord of the court, and the use of magic against a minor. How do you plead?" Albus was almost overjoyed for the last charge. He feared that Potter would not bring his Occlumency into the public forum.

"My client pleads not guilty to all charges, Your Honour."

"Then you may present your first witness." Albus wanted to growl at the new Chief Warlock. Amos Diggory had been such a good friend until the Potter and Greengrass rebellion.

"Our first witness is Harris Shepard."

Albus' head snapped to the entrance to the courtroom. A familiar stubby man was walking towards the witness chair. He looked sympathetically at Albus, but the old man held only scorn for the man now. Once he was seated the questioning began.

"What is your name?" Irene asked.

"Harris Michael Shepard."

"What is your connection to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I have done things for him over the years after graduating Hogwarts." Harris was looking at the ground at this point.

"What kind of things, Mr. Shepard?" Irene's smile grew almost predatory.

"I would get information for him in regards to certain people, ma'am."

"Did he ask you to get information on anyone during the latter part of 1991?"

"Yes, he asked me to do a background check on both Clyde and Martha Greengrass." He was looking at the Chief Warlock at this point.

"Do you know why he wanted this information?" Amos asked.

"No, sir, I did not. At the time, I thought he was doing the right thing, but the more I looked into it, the more I realized he was grasping at straws."

"Did he tell you his reasoning?" asked Madam Bones.

"No, ma'am."

"The prosecution as no further questions," Madam Conley took her seat.

Stevens stood up. His thin figure, black hair slicked back, and dark eyes did not make him look any better than a used broom salesmen. And just like a used broom salesman when he talked to you, you wanted to double check your pockets.

"Mr. Shepard, you said that you were looking into the Greengrass family. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, I-"

"So you were illegally checking into an Ancient and Noble family's personal files?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you honestly think that the Headmaster would want someone to break such an ancient law for no good reason?" The smile on Stevenson's face was creepy.

"No, sir, but-"

"Sir, you were the one looking into the files, not the Professor." Albus wanted to smile as Harris' face darkened in anger.

"I TOLD THE COURT THAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WANTED ME TO CHECK TO SEE IF THE GREENGRASS FAMILY HAD COMMITED ANY SIROUS CRIMES!" Harris' voice boomed around the room.

Amos banged the gavel. "Mr. Stevens, is there a point to this line of questioning?"

"I am just trying to prove that my client was not the one to breach the ancient laws, Your Honour." The smile on the man's face was alluring and filled with deceit.

"I believe that has already been established. If there is no further questions…"

"I have none, Your Honour."

"Then the witness is free to leave."

As Harris left the courtroom, Irene stood up. "The next witness is Sirius Black."

"Objection, Sirius Black is a biased witness!" Stevens screamed.

"That he may be, but he is also one of the reasons your client is on trial." Irene said with a smile.

"This coming from the woman who represented my client for the last ten years," Steven's seethed.

Minister Fudge banged his gavel. "Enough! Sirius Black is a material witness."

As Sirius entered the courtroom, Albus could hear a few whispers of people who were still deathly afraid of the man. Once the usual question about name and date of birth were asked, the questioning began.

"Lord Black, what happened on October  1st, 1981?" Irene's voice was now markedly softer. Albus felt Daniel elbow him lightly in the ribs at this point.

"That is the day the Fidelius Charm was placed on the Potter Residence."

"Who placed that charm?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"And the secrete keeper was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there."

"Okay then what happened on November 1st, 1981?"

"I went after Peter for his betrayal of our friends to You-Know-Who." Albus knew Black was saying this to avoid scaring those in the courtroom.

"No further questions."

"Lord Black, were you not in a relationship with Madam Conley in your youth?"

"I fail to see where that is any of your business."

"Well, it might be if she had something other than a sense of justice during your previous hearing."

"OBJECTION," Irene screamed.

"Sustained, Mr. Stevens. Peter Pettigrew confessed to his crimes, and thus you suspicions are baseless." Minister Fudge said calmly.

Daniel held his hands up in defeat. "No further questions then."

"Our next witness is Hermione Granger."

Albus' head snapped to the opening doors. The bushy haired girl walked into the courtroom. Albus started to sweat just a little knowing full well what she was here to testify about. Daniel looked at Albus with both disgust and worry. He didn't want to know what the man was thinking about, but it couldn't have been good.

Stevens leaned over to him. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing to her, Daniel. I have no idea why she is here." He was trying to calculate how best to deal with this new threat.

"What is your name?" Madame Bones querried.

"Hermione Jean Granger, ma'am," Ms. Granger like always spoke with grace and kindness.

"When were you born?"

"19th of September 1979."

"What happened on the 31st of October 1991?"

Hermione's face remained impassive as she began her tail. "I was in the girl's lavatory crying because of something that another student had said. I was there until dinner time when Harry Potter came and banged on the door. He said that there was a troll loose in the dungeons, and that I should get back to Gryffindor common room." She quivered just a bit as she said the next part. "The next thing I know the troll is in the same hallway as us, and Harry…"

"That's Lord Potter, young lady." Lucius Malfoy said.

"She is a friend of mine and may address me as she sees fit, Mr. Malfoy." Harry seethed at the older man.

"Of course, my lord," the court started whispering at the ice held in Malfoy's response.

"Continue, Ms. Granger." Amos Diggory said with a smile.

"Well, Harry then used a very powerful blasting hex to destroy the creature's throat." There was an even bigger clamour in the courtroom. It took several minutes for the room to go silent. "At that point, I passed out due to shock. The next thing I know, I am waking up in the Medical Wing with Madam Pomfrey hovering over me, and the headmaster was a few meters off pacing back and forth."

"Then what happened, Hermione?" The prosecutor asked this in a soft motherly voice.

"Well, the headmaster started asking me questions, and I could feel this pressure being applied to my head, and the memories of what happened seemed to get clearer."

The courtroom erupted. Parents were screaming for his execution, Madam Bones looked murderous, and Amos looked disgusted. This went on for twenty minutes. Once order had finally been restored, the headmaster looked back to the visitors section to see Harry, the Davis family, Remus Lupin (why he was even here Albus was clueless), and Auror Tonks smiling down at him. He had no idea what they were up to, but they must have fallen to the dark side. The next person to speak was the minister.

"Do you know what this was, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Minister Fudge, I do. I went to thank Harry for his help the next day, and he then asked if I was okay. I told him about what happened, and he told about Legilimency, and I didn't particularly like the idea of anyone trying to break into to my mind. I asked if there was a defense, and he agreed to teach me Occlumency."

"Are you proficient in it now, Ms. Granger?" irene asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And after this, did someone try to do this to you again?" Irene asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Once again by Professor Dumbledore, and once by Professor Snape, although I think that was under the orders of Professor Dumbledore as the two of them talked right after the class period that it happened in."

"No further question, Ms. Granger."

Albus could feel the eyes of the entire court on him at that moment.

"I have no questions for this witness." Daniel looked stunned. Albus couldn't blame him. How could he question a child without looking like the world's biggest arse?

**Harry's POV**

Harry looked over to his aunt, Remus, and Tonks. They were all smiling at the look of dread on the old man's face. Harry had a plan should things not go the way he hoped. In the end Dumbledore would lose his hereditary seat, and it would probably be given to him. If it that did happen he was going to pass the title onto Hermione. He already had too many names attached to his already, so he could do without the addition of another one. The odds that she descended from Hector Dagworth-Granger were quite high, and his titles remained unclaimed. In fact, if there was a fuss caused by some members of the court, he would have a public blood test done on Hermione (if she was willing), and if he was right, that would lift her status from Muggle-born to half-blood by decent.

The banging of the gavel snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Does the Defense have any witnesses?"

"No, Your Honour. However, Professor Dumbledore wishes to make a statement," the sleazy solicitor gestured to the headmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, and to our esteemed guest in the public box, I would like to stress that while some of the things I have done seem ill-minded, I stress to you their importance." Harry could hear a murmur spread throughout courtroom. He almost laughed at Dumbledore's jab at him and his friends. "I must also state that my age does play a small part in the mistakes that I have made. I was unable to see the changes happening around me while I dealt with serious problems throughout these last ten years. I ask that you also take my service to the community into consideration. I dealt with one of the greatest threats to our community in over a hundred years and then again just over two decades ago. I will take the punishment for the ill-use of magic on Ms. Granger, but I had no idea Sirius was not as mentally unstable as I had assumed. Thank you for your time."

Harry wanted to hand the man a shovel. He wanted to kiss Daphne right there and then. When she had told the group yesterday that Hermione should be part of the trial, he had his doubts, but after seeing the results, he couldn't agree more. Her testimony had thrown the old man of balance. His speech was laughable, and the defense he tried to put on made Albus look as bad as the Dark Lord he helped put down.

"Thank you, Professor." Amos Diggory looked disappointed with the old man. "Well, I see no reason in putting this off. All those in favour of guilt for charge of false imprisonment of a Lord of the court?" more three fourths of the voting court raised their wands. "And all of those in favour of not guilty?" not even a tenth of those who didn't vote raised their wands. "For the charge of false accusation against and the invasion of privacy of an Ancient and Noble family: all those in favour of guilt?" This time two thirds of the votes were for guilt. "And all of those in favour of innocence?" No wands were raised. "And for the final charge of use of magic against a minor: all those in favour of guilt?" A staggering ninety percent of the courts wands were raised. Harry could hear a woman behind him say she wished she could vote. "And all those in favour of innocence?" no wands were raised.

"But how is this POSSIBLE?" Dumbledore screamed.

"That is enough out of you, former Lord Dumbledore. In accordance to the ancient laws for the first offence, you are hereby stripped of land and title." There was applause in the room. "The title is to be given to the offended family."

Harry took this moment to stand up. "Chief Warlock Diggory, if I may." Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes burning a hole in his fore head.

"Yes, Lord Potter, what is it?" The man seemed more amused than annoyed.

"If Lord Greengrass is willing, I would like to suggest that the title be passed to Lady Granger." There was another explosion in the courtroom this time mainly from the dark families. Harry could also hear Hermione trying to stammer out a response.

"And why is that, Lord Potter?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Given her last name, I believe she may be the last heir to the Dagworth-Granger line, and as such, would be the most offended party in this entire thing." The silence after that statement was priceless. He looked over to his Uncle Clyde, and the man was smiling a devilish smile.

"Does the Greengrass family have any problems with this action?" Minister Fudge asked.

"No, Minister, we don't, and we will be willing to oversee Lady Granger's blood test if she is willing to take one."

Harry looked over to Hermione who was stunned speechless. A gentle nudge from Tracey who was smiling like the Cheshire cat snapped her out of her stupor. Hermione look at him for assistance, and he just nodded. He whispered, "Take the offer."

"I accept the offer." At that moment, Tracey threw herself at Hermione wrapping the girl in a tight hug. Harry was beginning to wonder about those two.

"Well then, I will be the officiating member of this esteemed body," Lucius Malfoy said.

"No, you won't, Lucius. I will." All heads turned to the Chief Warlock. "As you have never officially held an office in the Ministry, you are not qualified for that honour." He brought down his gavel ending the matter. "Seeing as you were a Lord at the time, and your service to our community, for the last two offences this court here by sentences you to six months in confinement in Azkaban, consecutively. You will retain the job of headmaster upon your release. There will be no parole, and gods willing, you won't see the light of day as a free man for those six months."

Harry was wondering why he was given such a light sentence. As he was about to stand up to protest, he felt completely paralysed. He looked around the courtroom to find he was not the only one in this condition. Even the Chief Warlock Diggory looked frightened as his gavel went down, ending the hearing. In the back of his mind, Harry could hear a feminine voice _"It is my will that this be so_._"_

"Death is that you?" Harry thought.

_"No__,__ dear boy__,__ it is Fate you speak with now."_ He could hear the entity laugh. _"Good bye for now__,__ Mr. Potter."_

A/N: Thank you for all being patient. I hope this new chapter will be worth the wait though. Please carry on reviewing as it is those reviews that inspire us both.

Big Thanks to our Beta FaeryMage who has taken his time to look over this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: _Italics words of Fawkes, Death, Fate, the Creator, Magic, and Destiny_

A/N2: Coastalfirebird here. Sorry about the Clyde and Cyrus thing I was just so tired by the end of that segment of the story I lost track of what story I was working on. Yes it should have been Clyde not Cyrus. *Offers head on silver platter* Again sorry about that.

**Unknown place within the Cosmos**

The Creator sat there, dumbstruck, at the stunt just pulled by Fate. It was furious at what had just happened. Fate may have circumvented the ruling It had made, but that did not allow her to strip the free will from Mortals. It summoned both her and Death. When they arrived, they started in on each other.

"_Enough you two!_" The resounding bang of the Creator's voice silenced them. The two entities just glared at each other. "_I warned you, Fate, to go no further with your plans, but you failed to heed my warnings. Now you will both sit out of the boy's life for a year and let things fall where they may. Fate, if you wish to keep up your little game with the girl, that is fine; she is now out of touch with reality because of you. Death, if Harry achieves the goals you set to earn the Wand, he may receive it. Those are the only things you are allowed to do. Am I clear on this matter?"_

"_Yes,_" Fate said in a huff.

"_Crystal clear; my lord_," Death said as he bowed.

"_You two are dismissed_." Once the two left, the Creator started pacing around the room. "_Destiny, Magic, I wish to speak with both of you_." Two more women walked into this space. One woman had thick midnight-black hair and silvery-blue eyes, and the other woman had bright blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. "_Magic, you are to oversee Harry Potter's life for the next year and a half. You are to stay behind the scenes. Do not intervene unless his life is endangered. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, my lord_," the silver-eyed woman bowed.

"_Destiny, you are to see his choices, and only his choices. If he goes in a way your sister did not prefer deal with it. Remember his main goal is to fight Riddle, and that is it."_

"_Yes, my lord_," Destiny bowed.

"_Dismissed, and I do not think I need to tell you what will happen if you disobey these orders_." The chill in the 'air' made the women shiver.

**Ministry of Magic**

Hermione Granger was looking around the office of Family Records and Lineages. The walls were emblazoned with family names and miniature statues of their founders. Just looking at some of these people made her skin crawl. It did not appear that the Crabbe or Goyle families had changed much over the centuries. Which brought up the question in her mind of inbreeding, and from her science books, she knew it was bad for animals and the average person. Maybe it was the reason those families had such weak magic-users. It most certainly explained their lack of higher brain functions.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She looked to the first friend she had ever had. "Nothing, well I can't say that." She pointed to statue Julius Crabbe. "Don't they realize that inbreeding to this level is dangerous?"

"Hermione, I don't think that they understand the concept of inbreeding to be bad." Clyde Greengrass said with a smile. "Ah there he is, Amos over here."

The portly Chief Warlock smiled as he walked over to them. Hermione had met his son, and given her encounter with the man last week, she was certain they weren't that different. He shook Clyde's hand briskly.

"Good to see you, Clyde." He looked over at Hermione, and the smile on his face made her relax a little. "So are you ready for the test?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said this as calmly as she could, but in truth, she was incredibly nervous. What if Harry was wrong and she wasn't a descendant of this Dagworth-Granger? Would he still be her friend? She shook her head at that thought. Of course, he would be her friend. He was not like some of those kids in Slytherin house.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, everything is all right."

"Don't let these walls get to you, Hermione, because the moment I am proven right, your name will be add to that wall over there." He gestured to a wall off to her right. She looked at the wall and saw the name Dagworth-Granger three rows away from the center.

Amos stepped forward with some parchment and a ruby hilted dagger. He then placed a small chalice on the desk. "Now, Miss Granger, if you would take the dagger and draw it across your palm, and allow your blood to flow into the chalice. Do not worry the cut will heal once the right amount of blood has been collected".

Hermione gulped and drew the dagger across her right palm in one swift line. She winced at the slight sting. She held her palm over the chalice. After the small chalice was quarter full, her cut healed, and the girl sighed in relief.

Amos spread the parchment on the desk before pouring the blood over it. Those in the room held their breaths as the blood began to thin out, making up loads of connecting lines. Once the blood had stopped moving, everyone peered over the parchment. Right at the bottom were two lines that made Harry grin.

Hermione Jean Granger

Heiress to the Dagworth-Granger House.

Amos smiled, "Well, Miss Granger, or should I now call you Lady Dagworth-Dumbledore-Granger? It seems that Lord Peverell-Potter was correct. You are the last living descendant of the Noble House of Dagworth-Granger. As such, this ministry now recognizes you as no longer a Muggle-born, but a Half-Blood. Congratulations."

Hermione couldn't believe it—her father was descended from a Noble House! Hermione had always thought that it was her mum's side of the family that might have had another magical user, but now it was clear. It was her father's side that magic flowed down. This begged the question, did her father know, and if he did, why had he dropped the Dagworth part of his name? Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Harry coming over and hugging her.

"I knew I was right. Now that you know who you really are, we should visit Gringotts. By now, they would have been informed that the Dagworth-Granger vaults have been reactivated. Plus, I know a certain brunette who's pacing back and forth outside waiting for you. What exactly is the deal between you and Tracy anyway?"

Hermione blushed. "Nothing is going on between us. After all, we're just friends, that's it." Hermione wanted to believe that, but she was finding herself more and more attracted to the rather loud brunette. Of course, she wouldn't tell Harry that. In truth, she had never been interested in boys; she only had few friends, and they were all girls.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I see. Well, we better get going. Come on. Tracy and Daphne will be waiting for us. Uncle Clyde, I think it will be a good idea if you came along as well. After all, goblins can be very sticky creatures to deal with. Plus, although Hermione is now registered as Half-Blood, she is also Muggle-raised, meaning she would not have a clue how to address the goblins and might insult them by accident".

Clyde listened to what his future son in-law had just said. In his eyes, everything made sense. Hermione was Muggle-raised, and would not know how to deal with goblins. "Lady Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger, would you mind if I accompany you to Gringotts?"

Hermione was speechless. She had never been called a lady before, but then again she guessed it came with being an Heiress of the noble house of Dagworth-Granger. Snapping out of her surprised state, she nodded. "That would be most helpful, Lord Greengrass, as I am still adjusting to the customs of this world, and I would hate to insult a goblin and pay the ultimate price."

Clyde nodded, "Alright then, we will all go with you."

**Gringotts**

The director of Gringotts was having a cup a tea when he heard a "gong". Quickly, he ran over to the other side of his office and looked at all the vault numbers listed. He noticed a light come on next to one of their dormant vaults—this vault being that of the Noble House of Dagworth-Granger. The director was bouncing on his feet. He always found it exciting when one of their older vaults were activated, for it signaled that an heir/heiress had been found. This meant that they would start using the account, earning him and his colleagues a lot of gold. He was interrupted by his happy dance by one of his lower ranked goblins running into his office.

"Your Grace, there is a huge party wishing an audience with you. They are Lord Peverell-Potter, heir to the Four Founders of Hogwarts, Lord Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, and recently announced Lady Hermione-Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger."

The director laughed to himself. The old coot of a Headmaster had lost his title to a supposed Muggle-born! "Send them in, Razorblade. This could be very rewarding for us."

Razorblade bowed before walking out and re-entering with the huge party of people. Razorblade snapped his fingers, summoning more chairs into the room. Once everyone was seated, he left the director to speak to them all.

"Good afternoon, Lord Peverell-Potter, Lord Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, and finally a most graceful welcome to you, Lady Hermione Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger. Just as you entered, we received notification that the vault of your forefather had been activated. We also received word that you have been given the title Dumbledore. Unfortunately, that title is all there is, for the Dumbledore family is broke."

Everyone in the room was rather shocked at this. However, the Director wasn't finished. "I dare say that Albus Dumbledore was hoping he would become Lord Potter's magical guardian. That way, he would have been able to access at least 50,000 a year for his Lordship's up-bringing. Fortunately, Lord Potter ended up at the Greengrass family home, and they are now his magical guardians. As for the Vault of Dagworth-Granger, at present, your total stands at 850,000 galleons and a number of journals and books. Also, Lady Dumbeldore-Dagworth-Granger, as you are under-age, you need to assign a magical guardian and a proxy for your seat on the Wizengamot."

Hermione looked at Tracy. "Tracy, you think your parents would be happy being my magical guardians? Plus, if your father doesn't mind, I wish for him to hold both the Dumbledore and Dagworth-Granger votes on the Wizengamot until I reach my majority."

Tracy took hold of Hermione's hand. "I think my parents would be thrilled to be your magical guardians, and I know for a fact that my father would be happy to vote on your behalf for the house of Dumbledore and Noble house Dagworth-Granger."

Harry smirked. More and more of the pieces were adding up. Harry knew from growing up with Tracy and Daphne that Tracy didn't think very highly of boys. Ever since Hermione had come into their little group, he had noticed that the two of them had gotten closer and closer. He would bet all his wealth that by third year, the pair would be more than just friends.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed the interaction between the two young teens. Clyde looked on with a calculating stare. He knew that Walter Davis wanted to place Tracy in a contract; however, he had not been able to find a suitable suitor to match her with as every boy she had met never got a second glance. Walter, like Clyde, would never force his children into a loveless marriage. Clyde began to wonder if the reason for Tracy's lack of interest in the opposite sex was because she was more interested in the same sex. Judging by Tracy's and Hermione's interaction now, he was swinging to that conclusion. Clyde looked at his pocket watch.

"Kids, I think we have kept the good director long enough. Director, I will talk with Lord Davis and have him file the relevant paperwork for the magical guardianship of Lady Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger. May your vaults flow with gold."

The director smiled, revealing his teeth. "May your enemy never see you coming, Lord Greengrass."

Clyde nodded before leading the children out of the office. They each made some quick withdrawals and then left the bank. Clyde led them to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had arranged to meet Hermione's parents, before the floo back to Greengrass Manor. Harry walked alongside Clyde.

"Uncle, what have you got prepared for Uncle Mooney if my Wolf's Bane cure fails?"

Clyde looked down at his young ward and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. Remus will be kept in one of the old cells below the manor. If at midnight he turns, then he has a safe place to let his animal out. However, if he is cured, we will let him out and have a small celebration. The house elves have already prepared everything just in case. I know you wanted to transform like Sirius and stay with him, just like your father use to, but you're still young. As your guardian, I am forbidding it for your own protection. Is that understood, Harry?"

Harry looked down. "Yes, Uncle, I understand".

Clyde slapped Harry gently on the back and smiled. "Cheer up, Harry, everything will be okay. I am certain your cure will work. The thing is, what are you going to do with the rest of the potion you have under stasis. If it's successful, you could make a fortune marketing it."

Harry hadn't thought of what he was going to do with the rest of it. He didn't need any more money, he was loaded as it was. He suddenly recalled what Clyde had told him about the first war, that Voldemort had used werewolves to do his bidding. Harry knew they were labelled as dangerous creatures. However, he could not see why they were so discriminated against, seeing as their little furry problem only occurred a few days a year. Harry had learned from Remus that he couldn't find work due to his problem. To Harry this was wrong.

Then it hit him! With his power, he could have the bill destroyed! He would set up a trust to fund free Wolf's Bane potion for those who had the furry little problem, but only if they agreed to be placed in a secure location during their change. Harry decided to speak to his uncle and Remus tonight. While he had been talking with Clyde, Hermione had already left with her parents. Harry felt a kiss on his cheek, which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Daphne cooed in his ear.

Harry wrapped his arms around his betrothed. "Just thinking what I was going to do with the rest of the cure if it proves successful. We have plenty of money, so there is no point selling it. There is the bill that prevents people like uncle Mooney finding work. I was thinking about getting the bill revoked, then set up a trust offering free Wolf's Bane potion to all those who agree to be placed in a secure location during their change. That way, if another Dark Lord does rise, the werewolves won't side with him. Thus, preventing a repeat of the first war."

Daphne smiled and kissed him. "That's my Harry, always thinking of others and always coming up with ideas about how to make the world a better place. What about the cure though?"

Harry looked down into her deep sapphire eyes, "Let's wait to see if it's a success first, shall we?"

**Later that night at Greengrass Manor**

Everyone was on edge.

Remus had been given a normal vial of Wolf's Bane. He was now in one of the cells just in case, he did change. Sirius had decided to enter the cell with him, so they could be together like old times. Everyone sat around the lounge in various states of agitation. Suddenly the clock struck twelve. They were all pulled out of their respective thoughts by a loud cry from the lower floors, "EVERYONE, COME QUICK!"

A/N: Hey Guys a real big apology for the lateness of this chapter. My co-writer has been having a few problems. Anyway he finally finished his part and as passed it on to me to finish, which I have. Please review and I will try to make sure the next update is completed in a reasonable time scale.

**Big thank you to our beta and proof reader Faerymage.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: Italics mean letters and articles.

**Greengrass Manor**

Clyde was running down the stairs, hoping that everything was okay. It was Sirius that had called everyone down to the cell they had chosen to use for this experiment. When they arrived down in the old holding area, the collected group found Sirius checking Remus's pulse, and for a split second Clyde though that everything had gone pear-shaped. When Sirius started laughing hysterically, he knew that everything was okay. Sirius was just pointing down at Remus when it hit the others that man had fainted.

"Sirius, that isn't very nice," Irene scolded as Remus regained consciousness.

"Sorry, love, but this is just so unlike him, it's funny." Sirius wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sure it is, you old flea-bitten mongrel," Remus said with a smile crawling across his face. "It worked…"

"Well, thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious… ouch." Sirius said as Irene smacked him upside the back of his head.

Everyone else laughed at Sirius' expense.

"Well, at least we have good news to write to the kids about," Martha noted.

"Yes, we do," Clyde replied as he kissed his wife on the lips.

**Great Hall in Hogwarts**

Harry had not gotten much sleep last night. He had been too worried about Remus and the modified Wolfsbane potion. He betrothed was rubbing his back telling him not to worry about that; the potion would do its job, and that they would have something to celebrate when they returned home for the Summer Break…aside from the release of the torturous lesions they were receiving from Lockhart. Harry would love to cut the man from the staff roster, but the contract the flounce had the old codger sign bound the school itself to hold him until the end of term.

The acting Headmistress was keeping a close eye on this fool of a man. She did not trust (nor did Harry) this man's fascination with his own fame. The fact that Dumbledore had the audacity to sign the contract in blood magic to the school was aggravating. Now the only way to fire him was if he broke the law. And the way some of the girls were fawning over him Harry prayed (for the girls' sake) that the man wasn't dumb enough to pull what those boys last term tried to do.

The hooting of owls snapped him out of his darker thoughts. The sight of the Greengrass family owl brought a smile to his face. The words on the note addressed to him made his smile nearly blind people.

_It worked!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Martha_

"It worked." Harry said to his friends.

Tracey swallowed her sausage and eggs before asking. "So he is cured?"

"Yes, and we have enough to truly cure sixty people, but after that others will only have the normal Wolfsbane. So I was thinking of putting out an article." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"What will you tell people?" Hermione asked.

"Just that Nicolas Flamel did this as a reward for saving the Stone, and this proves it is just a disease." He took out a quill, ink, and some parchment. "Also I think it prudent to try to reverse those laws blocking people with the disease from getting jobs, so long as they sign a waiver saying they will be in a safe house during the full moon if they are not one of the sixty who get the cure."

"That almost sounds like segregation Harry," Hermione said.

"I know, but this is just a rough idea. With Remus's help, Clyde, Irene, and I can work out the final details of the law." After finishing the letter he handed the letter to the waiting owl. "Get this to Uncle Clyde, okay?"

The owl nodded its understanding before taking off.

**Two days later in Azkaban**

Albus was pacing around in his cell. He did not like it here. Sure, that was the point of a prison, but this was uncalled for. He had defeated Grindelwald, claimed master of the foul Elder Wand, and had helped halt Voldemort's assault on the Magical World! He deserved better than this! This was all Potter's fault, and that meddlesome entity Death. If they had gone along with his plans, things would work out perfectly for everyone!

Just thinking about what those two had done over the course of the last ten years and four months of his life made his blood boil. His seats in the Wizengamot stripped, Chief Warlock status taken, no longer Supreme Mugswump, and worst of all the alteration of his Chocolate Frog Card! Honestly did people really have to read about his 'decent into darkness'?

A banging on the cell door caused Albus to focus on the here and now. Standing at the door was auror Tonks.

"I hope my cousin's cell is treating you well." A smile crossed her face. "Hey look I am a poet and didn't even know it." She chuckled a little at her small word pun.

"Very cute, auror Tonks, but is there a reason you're here?" Albus asked coarsely.

"Yes, there is, you crotchety old man." She handed him a rolled up paper. "Enjoy."

And with that, she walked away. Albus quickly looked through the paper thinking one of his supporters had sent him a message, but he could find nothing. When he threw the paper onto the ground, he noticed the front page article.

_Boy-Who-Lived Reveals Flamel's Last Gift!_

_By James McNamara_

_On Monday this reporter was asked to be at St. Mungo's by Lord Clyde Greengrass himself, along with thirteen other international reporters in the early morning hours. Lord Greengrass showed up at St. Mungo's with sixty vials of Modified Wolfsbane courtesy of the late Nicolas Flamel! Lord Greengrass stated these were gifts from the late noted alchemist to Lord Potter for his assistance in rescuing the Philosopher's Stone from the hands of former Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore. Lord Greengrass would not go into detail how this was done, but he said that the former Leader of the Light was putting it in danger._

_Once Flamel had learned of the plight of a friend of the late Lord James Potter, he offered to cure him. They did not reveal this person's name, but they said he had been afflicted with the disease since early childhood. They said Flamel had given them a number of potions before departing with his wife, Perenelle over the Christmas holiday._

_When asked how many doses it took to cure the disease, Lord Greengrass's response stunned this reporter. "Mr. McNamara, the afflicted need only drink one dose of this potion to be cured."_

_As of this paper's printing, fourteen people with lycanthropy have been given this potion, and they will be under observation for the next month or two. If they are cured, one has to wonder if there truly is a potion that can be rendered to cure the afflicted? And also, can one make it without the Philosopher's Stone? If not, this reporter hopes that someone out there will make another one for the betterment of the Wizarding World once again._

Albus threw down the paper in disgust. He should be the one being praised! If only he had done that instead of hide it right away.

"Damn you, Nicolas!"

**Headmistress Office**

Minerva sat behind the desk, going over paperwork. She had found several complaint forms hidden in one of the drawers of the desk, all complaining about professor Snape's teaching methods. She would make sure that Lord Peverell-Potter saw them. She knew that Dumbledore had been doing everything in his power to protect the greasy-headed potion master. Severus could do no wrong in his eyes. The fact that only one in ten of his N.E.W.T. Class graduated said a lot of things for his teaching methods, but Albus wouldn't hear it. Maybe now that Albus was out the way, she could place him on probation and see if his teaching methods improved. She knew that sixth months was not a lot of time to get changes pushed through, but with Lord Peverell-Potter suspending the board of governors, all she had to do was pass the changes through him.

**DADA**

Harry was being held down by not only Daphne, but Tracy as well. He wanted to hex this guy's balls off. Who the hell did he think he was? Harry could clearly see from the way he was teaching that he had no idea what he was talking about. I mean, giving them a quiz on his trials and accomplishments? Harry swore, as soon as Albus got out of Azkaban, he was going to be fired on the spot for employing this dunderhead . The fact that half the class was in a state of awe, infuriated him more. Couldn't they all see he was fraud? Harry swore if this guy was still teaching next year, then he would hire Uncle Mooney as a private tutor for him, Daphne, Tracy and Hermione. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the blonde idiot pulling out a covered cage, from behind his desk. Harry hoped there was something in there that could kill the useless moron.

"Now, class, I don't want you to be afraid. While I am here, nothing can harm you in this room. However, when I remove the cover, I asked for you to be very still, as any movement may provoke them".

Harry nearly fell off his chair laughing at what was under the cover. Cornish Pixies. Only thing dangerous about them were their annoying habit of playing pranks on people. Was this guy serious? Harry stood up and packed his bag. He was not going to listen to this moron one second more. Everyone in the class turned to see him walk to the door.

"Mr. Potter, where do you think you are going?"

Harry's eyes flashed, and he turned to face the over-dressed moron. "Firstly, Lockhart, I am Lord Hogwarts within these walls, and you will address me as such. Secondly, I find your teaching a complete joke. I think you're a complete fraud and would rather spend my Galleons on hiring a private tutor for this subject then having to listen to you. You're just lucky Albus had you down on contract before I issued the new rules. Otherwise, you would have to take an entrance exam, proving that you knew the stuff you were going to be teaching. From this very first lesson, I can see you have no clue. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an owl to write so that I can employ a private tutor for the rest of this year."

Just as Harry had finished, several other students packed their things away including Daphne and Tracy. Hermione however didn't move and carried on listening. The small group followed Harry towards the school library, so they could talk about what they were going to do for the next couple of months.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius had decided to gather a few of the old crowd to see what they could do to try and stop the Potter brat from destroying everything they had worked for. They all sat around the table in the dining area.

"Potter must be stopped. He is destroying our world piece by piece. Taking down the so called Lord of the Light is one thing, but handing his titles over to a Muggle-born is totally unacceptable."

Lord Parkinson huffed, "What you expect us to do, Lucius? The kid's untouchable. Or did you not read the latest edition of the Prophet? He is the head of two Noble and Ancient houses, plus heir to the Four Founders. Not to mention, he has been named the Black heir as well. Also, the fact he has the Greengrass, Longbottom, and Bones families on his side. Makes him a formidable force to messed with. I don't like it, Lucius, but our hands are tied. I suggest we keep our heads down and try fight him where we can through the Wizengamot."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, which infuriated Lucius more. How could a room of fully grown men be scared of some kid? True, the brat was powerful, but he was also young and inexperienced. Lucius still hadn't forgiven him for his humiliation in the Great Hall, and vowed he would make him regret crossing the House of Malfoy. However, at that very moment, he had no idea that the House of Malfoy was about to take a heavy hit financially.

**Gringotts**

Sirius sat down in front of his account manager, with an evil grin adorning his face. "Fangtooth, I wish to dissolve the marriages of Malfoy and Lestrange. My cousin has suffered for two long under that bastard's hands. As for Bella, I want her disowned from the family as soon as her marriage is dissolved. Also I want Andromeda Tonks and her family reinstated."

Fangtooth grinned as he removed several sheets of parchments from his desk, which he placed in front of the Lord Black.

"Just sign these, and everything will be taken care of. I assume you want all debts called in from both families?"

Sirius looked up after signing the paperwork and grinned. "Yes, with interest. Let's see how Luci-boy handles losing half his fortune. Oh, and as Malfoy Manor is one of the Black homes, I want it vacated and cleaned out."

Fangtooth stood up and bowed. "Lord Black, it will be done. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sirius shook his head and stood up. "No, Fangtooth. Please inform me as soon as the two marriages have been dissolved. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to be escorted to my vault to take a look at the lovely jewellery available for my future Lady Black." The man winked as he exited the office.

**Greengrass Manor**

Remus was sitting in the garden when an owl dropped a letter off onto his lap. Remus opened it and read it.

_Dear Uncle Mooney._

_I am so Happy to hear that you do not have your furry little problem any more. However, I am writing to ask if you would consider a position as a private tutor teaching a select group DADA, as the Professor we have now has no clue about the stuff he is teaching. Wages are not an issue and accommodation will be provided at Hogwarts. If you're interested, please send a reply back._

_Hope you are enjoying your new bit of health, and look forward to hearing from you._

_Harry, Daphne_

Remus smiled. In truth, he had been getting extremely bored sitting around the manor all day. He picked up a quill and started to pen his reply.

A/N: Thank you for your patience. My co-writer as finally sorted out his technical issues. We have both agreed on one chapter a week. Please carry on reviewing, and hopefully another chapter will be ready by next week.

**Big thanks to Beta Faerymage**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics mean letters and articles.**

**Gringott's Wizarding Bank**

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in the main goblins office waiting for the obnoxious creature to make its arrival. These things did not understand the importance of his time, and this was a major inconvenience this was for him. The Wizengamot was meeting once again on one of Mr. Weasley's pro Muggle laws, and if he was not there to oppose it the damned thing would probably pass. He could not allow this to happen. The disgrace to magic would not sully this government's reputation of putting magical men (human men) first.

The sound of the door opening snapped Lucius' attention to the goblin and Aurors walking into the room. He knew why the goblin was here, but the two Aurors perplexed him. He had covered his tracks in regards to everything. No potions left at his house when the Aurors came to inspect, no witnesses to his 'activities' with women of 'ill repute' to speak of, not one hair to be found of the muggles he had brought willingly to his estate, and his wife wouldn't dare speak of his 'settling' of family disputes. So why were they here?

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." The Director had a huge smile on his face for some god awful reason.

"Good afternoon Director, to what do I owe the removal of half of my funds to?"

"Good to know you actually read your mail Mr. Malfoy." The man just sneered at the ungrateful creature. "Let me cut to the chase then. Lord Black has dissolved your marriage to your former wife, and taken back the dowry with interest, and he has also ceased the home in which you now reside as it is a Black family residence." The smile on the creatures face grew with Lucius' rage.

"WHAT," Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You heard him Lucius." The crimson haired Auror said in a menacing voice. "And give the bruises we," she gestured to herself and her compatriot; "…found on Aunt Cissa's face we will be adding domestic violence charges to the growing list of infractions you have racked up today." She and her partner drew there wands. "Hands behind your head please Mr. Malfoy." The smile on her face was as fake as the woman's hair. The fact that a witch would use muggle products to alter her hair disgusted him.

"Who the bloody Hell do you think you are young lady?" Lucius growled.

"I am…" she cringed, "Nymphadora Tonks, and formally your niece. Now hands behind your head please."

Lucius looked between the three individuals, and decided to cut his losses. Even at half his wealth, and down to his ancestral home, a hobble compared to the Black home, he could still be out before breakfast tomorrow morning. When he saw Narcissa again he would make her rue the days she didn't wear make up. "As you wish _Auror _Tonks," Lucius placed his hands behind his head.

"Good boy." Tonks said as she cuffed him.

**Greengrass Manor**

At the moment the only thing keeping Sirius from ripping Lucius Malfoy's head off was Irene, Martha, and Cissa. Irene had pushed him back into a chair and sat in his lap forcing him to stay put. Martha at the moment was applying some bruise salve to Narcissa's face as the woman recounted how these bruises, the latest came to be. With each word spoken Sirius' blood boiled that much more.

"Did he hurt your son Narcissa?" Irene asked with more than a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, and in fact he egged Draco into joining the 'fun' as he called it." Narcissa sniffed just a little bit more. "Draco would kick my leg whenever I would disagree with him, or when I refused to get him something. Sometimes he would go get his father to 'reinforce' the hierarchy in the house."

"Cissa I think that's enough Sirius hear is about to blow a gasket." Irene at this point was holding down more forcefully. "Stop squiring or I will stun your sorry arse Sirius."

"I need to tell Clyde and Amelia about this." Irene kissed him on the lips.

"I will accompany you. The last thing we need is for you to actually kill someone. While there is reason behind it Sirius it would still be wrong." She kissed him once more on the lips.

Sirius sighed. "I know, but that does not mean I don't want to torture the man."

"NO!" All three women screamed.

"Fine, but can we at least go _check on him_?" the women continued to glare at him. "Fine, but I will push for the strongest sentience possible."

"Agreed," Sirius turned to see Clyde and Amelia standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

**Hogwarts**

**Unused Classroom**

Harry and a group of students were seated in a classroom decorated with a host of dark creature posters, a dragon skeleton, and posters of combative spells (some of which Harry already knew). He was seated beside his two oldest friends Daphne and Tracey. Occasionally Tracey would look to the door hoping to see the final member of the quartet to walk into the room. Harry would look towards the door as well. Moony had not arrived as of late, and he wondered if he was okay. He knew that the man still had paperwork to fill out for his accreditation regarding the subject in addition to room and board location.

On his latest look towards the door Harry could only smile as a bushy haired Gryffindor walked into the room. Tracey got up immediately and ran to her second half. The two talked for a moment, and as they walked back towards him Harry could only wondered why Tracey looked murderous and Hermione looked incredibly sheepish.

"Is something wrong Tracey?" Daphne asked.

"If there ever was a time to own a dragon as a familiar today would be it." Tracey huffed as sat down. "I can't believe that ponce!"

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's Lockhart's class." She looked down at the ground. "I should have followed you guys out last week."

"What did he do now?" the Lord of Hogwarts asked.

Hermione looked down, and tried to avoid harry neon green eyes glowing. "Well when you guy left he decided to open the cage and allow the pixies to attack the students. He tried to calm us by saying they wouldn't harm us, but the class wasn't listening. Anyway the pixies all then decided to gang up on the red head moron, and lifted him into the air. The pixies then hung him from one of the dragon skeleton suspended on the ceiling. Lockhart tried to use a spell, that quite frankly I have never heard off. And in fact I am sure is not a real spell. Anyway the pixies grabbed his wand, they then began throw around spells at random. Several students were hit with the boil hex, some were left unconscious from, what I presume were random stunners, and one student was frozen solid. Lockhart then insisted that we try to stop them, as he ran up to his office. A few of us used "imobilus" to keep them still, why I use the levitation charm to put them all back in their cage. After that little show of bravery or lack of, I knew that he was fraud, and knew that I would never learn anything. Tracy was so kind to point out that you had hired a private tutor, to teach you for the rest of the year. So here I am ready to learn from someone, who knows what their talking about."

Harry nodded. But deep down he was a shaking volcano. Several students had been hit by random curses thrown from the frauds wand. Granted he wasn't the one using the wand, but still, he should never have allowed those pixies out of the cage, and if he had to then allow a single one out. Harry was not going to allow this to slide. After all he was Lord Hogwarts, and students should feel safe walking within his walls. Harry then had a sly grin. He could use this to get the good for nothing fraud on report. Then if he was to fuck up again. He could terminate his contract without threat of consequence. Harry was bought out of his thoughts by the door opening. Harry smiled at the change in his uncle Mooney, gone were the shaggy robes, and in their place, were brand new black robes. Harry also noticed that Lupin had given himself a shave and brushed his hair.

Lupin walked into the classroom. He looked around a saw a small group of students. Walking to the front of the classroom, he turned and used his wand to write his name on the blackboard.

"Good Morning Class, as you are no doubt aware. Lord Hogwarts as hired me to teach you defence against the dark arts. In this class we will be learning theory and practical ways to combat the dark arts. For our first lesson we will look at Ghouls. Who can tell me what Ghouls are?"

Hermione raised her arm in the air, and waited to be asked to answer.

Lupin looked out over the class. He spotted Hermione hand raised "Yes Lady-Dagworth-Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ghouls are said to roam graveyards and dark places. They mostly pull pranks and scare their victims. However some are known to have consumed human flesh, in history."

Lupin grinned "A very good answer Lady-Dagworth-Granger. Now although Ghouls can be extremely troublesome, does anyone know how to combat them?"

Lupin again looked out over the class. This time no one raised their hands. Remus pulled his wand out "The Ghoul hates light. Believe it or not but the most effective way to beat a Ghoul is a simple Lumos spell. Anything involving light will work just as well. However like all creature, unless you are confident in your spell work. The best thing to do is run. A Ghoul is extremely slow, so out running it is easy. Now for the rest of the class we will be doing some simple duelling. Who can tell me the spell used to disarm someone?"

Harry raised his hand. Remus pointed at him, signalling for him to answer. "Professor the spell is Expelliarmus."

Remus smiled "Very good Lord Hogwarts, the spell used is Expelliarmus, now just saying the spell will not work. The wand movement is a small circle with your wand. Now everyone please take out your wand and practice the wand movement needed.

It took a while, but soon most of the class, had got the hang of it. Remus called for everyone to stop. "Now that you know how to do the wand movement. I want you to pair up, and take turns casting the spell at each other. The walls around this room have been warded with cushion charms, so no one will be hurt."

Harry paired off with his betrothed, while Hermione paired off with Tracy. Daphne and Harry stood opposite each other "ok Daph, we know I can cast it so lets see if you can do it."

Daphne growled pointed her wand at Harry. She quickly rotated her wrist and shouted "Expelliarmus!". The blue streak hit Harry full force. However the spell was so powerful that Harry shattered the cushion charm wards as soon as he hit it. Harry carried on flying back into the wall, where he slummed unconscious down to the floor.

Remus had seen everything, was shocked at the power of the young blond. "Class dismissed. Miss Greengrass, if you could help me escort Lord Hogwarts to the hospital wing."

Daphne stood there open mouthed at what she had done. She dropped her wand and rushed towards Remus and Harry.

Remus was trying to get some response from Harry but was having no luck. In the end he pointed his wand at Harry and levitated him from the classroom to the hospital wing. Daphne followed behind worried at what she might have done to her intended.

**Hospital wing**

Poppy was just about to take her break when the doors flung open. Revealing a worried Unconscious Lord, a worried professor and a crying girl. Poppy rushed over

"What happened Professor Lupin?"

Remus placed Harry on one of the beds. Funny thing was it was the same bed that Harry also found himself in when admitted to the hospital wing. Remus turned to Poppy.

"Miss Greengrass here, hit Lord Hogwarts with a disarming charm, the power of the spell was so great that it caused Lord Hogwarts to smash right through my cushioning ward. He hit the wall pretty hard. I have tried to get a response from him, but nothing at present."

Poppy pushed Remus aside and took out her wand. She ran it up the full length of Harry's body. Once done she placed her wand back in her apron. "Well it seems he just out cold. No brain damage or any broken bones. Miss Greengrass you mind if I measure your magical core?"

Daphne was a wreck, she looked up to Poppy. Her make up had started running, down her face from the tears she was shedding. She nodded her head and sat on one of the vacant beds.

Poppy pulled her wand out and pointed it at Daphne muttering a spell. Suddenly a silver mist appeared above her head. The mist began to take shape into two numbers. Poppy gasped at what she saw. Above Daphne head was the numbers 60.

"Good heavens. No wonder your spell was so powerful. An average student at your age should be in the mid 20's. You my dear are on par with Morgana La fay. I wonder?"

Poppy moved to Harry and did the same spell. The number that appeared above his heads really shocked her. He was at 70. Poppy knew that the only one person in history to have such a power magical core at such a young age. And that was Merlin himself. Poppy turned to Remus.

"Lupin do you know what this means?"

**A/N: Leave it there for now. Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming as they all inspire both of us to carry on writing this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics mean are the 'voices' of Merlin and Morgana's familiars and letters**

**A/N: Ok due to so many negative reviews. We have made some changes. Firstly Harry and Daphne will not be Merlin or Morgana reborn. However they will be descendant's instead. This allows him still to gain the knowledge. I apologise for my imagination running wild, maybe I can save that idea for another story.**

**Somewhere within the Cosmos**

Destiny was pacing back and forth in disbelief at what had just unfolded on the tapestry of life. It was within Magic's right to do this, but it was really unnecessary to do this. Harry already had the ability to become any living animal, but this was a touch over the top. The Prophecy was defiantly being fulfilled by either one of these powers would achieve this goal, but now to add both was a major gamble. Magic was always a bit reckless with the things she did, and Riddle was a good example of this. Yes free will was paramount, but giving a child the power that she had given Riddle was the definition of insanity.

The sound of someone behind her made Destiny turn around. Magic was standing behind her with an ear to ear grin on her face. "What do you want magic?"

"Oh nothing, I just need your okay to make Harry and Daphne the descendants or the reincarnations of Merlin and Morgana respectively." Magic was trying to pull off this look of pure innocence.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well because of the meddling of our dear friends Death and Fate Dumbledore has gone round the twist thinking he is a god or demigod take your pick, and add into this his reactions when he was proven wrong the scales have become unbalanced." Magic was saying this like it was all reason enough for the behaviour of herself and Death.

"How has Dumbledore acted like a god, and the things he is doing what he is destined to do!"

"Easy there cousin, he has tried repeatedly to gain guardianship of Harry when even your sister denied him, and him trying to say that Harry needed to die to remove an item that does not exist in within him." Destiny crossed her arms. "I will concede that in some portions of the Multi-verse that he is a Horcrux but that is not the case here, and those realities have run their course."

"And for those that haven't?" Destiny snapped.

"They will be unaffected by this world and you know that." Magic huffed. "Anyway Dumbledore trying say he is the only one who knows what is good for the magical community at large led to him thinking that he was invaluable. He should have been fighting the laws Malfoy and his ilk have brought forth, but instead he sits on his arse, and lets things slid. Now a massive amount of power is in the hands of very few."

Destiny sighed in exasperation. Yes the balance of power truly needs to be readdressed, but this was a drastic step to achieve this goal. Looking back at Magic caused Destiny to scowl at the woman. She was standing there flipping a coin into the air and catching it in her hand repeatedly. For an entity that oversaw a powerful force of nature Magic was always one to leave things up to chance, and Destiny did not like where she thought this conversation was going.

"So since we are at an impasse I propose a solution." Magic smiled. "A random conclusion to a dilemma caused by mortal man."

"Cut the crap Magic. You just like to gamble, and you know it."

"True, so heads or tails?" The side that was designated heads was marked by a scythe, and tails was marked by a pair of scissors. The smile on her face grew bigger at that moment.

"Heads they are descendants and tails they are the reincarnations of Merlin and Morgana." Destiny closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes cousin it would be fair to flip the coin while you weren't looking."

Destiny opened her eyes. Magic flipped the small coin, and there was nothing either of them could do at this point than watch. The coin did four full rotations before it land in Magic's hand. She quickly slammed the coin against the back of her free hand. Destiny held her breath waiting for the result to be displayed. When Magic's hand was removed Destiny kicked the air in frustration.

"Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. It is heads Magic." Destiny glared at Magic.

"I can see that Destiny. Thank you for your assistance in this matter. Have a nice day." Magic faded from view.

"She needs to go to Gamblers Anonymous."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Medical Wing**

"Lupin do you know what this means?"

"Well Madam Pomfrey it means that they could be Merlin and Morgana reborn, or they are their descendants. Finding out if Harry is Merlin will be easy since Slytherin trained him as a lad. Morgana will be more difficult since she is part Sidhe only the Seelie and Unseelie courts would have the information we seek. And getting an audience with them is like pulling the teeth of a dragon."

"We could send a house-elf with a message, and tell them it is urgent." Hermione said a look of determination in her eyes that made Moony shiver just a little.

"Well that might work, but the ministry is going to throw a fit when even one Sidhe appears at this school." Pomfrey said with pensive look in her eyes.

"Well the Ministry can take their rules and shove them I want to know what is going on with my betrothed."

"Harry!" Daphne screamed as she threw herself upon him.

"Besides this is my castle." Harry looked over at Moony. "Uncle Remus could you tell the Headmistress what is going on, and ask if she has found a replacement for Bins cause I have an idea."

"What are you thinking Lord Hogwarts?" the nurse asked.

"Who better to teach the History of Magic then someone who is old enough to have seen it all first hand?" Harry smiled at the school nurse.

"Harry you do realize that over half the school uses that class to catch up on their sleep right?" Remus asked.

"Uncle Remus this is an institution for learning, and Bins just rambles on about the same things over and over again. So we learn virtually nothing in his class." Harry gave his father's friend a weird look. "Why did you ask that?"

"Just letting you know some of the student body isn't going to like this change."

"I know."

**Gringotts  
><strong>  
>The director was behind his desk when two huge gongs sounded. He stood up "Impossible. It can't be." He walked over to the other side of his office and looked on all the vaults. His eyes widened as Vaults 1 and 2 were lit. He was about to investigate further when his office door was flung open. A small goblin ran into the office.<p>

"Your grace, there something taking place in front of the Emrys' and La Fay vaults. They are glowing."

The director quickly followed his underling down to the vaults. When he got there he gasped. Both vault doors were glowing, causing everyone nearby to  
>shield their eyes. The director noticed two of the figures on the door, began move around. There were two flashes before the vaults stop glowing, revealing two indents in the vault door, where the two figures had been held in suspended animation. The director scratched his head. He turned to his underling. "Contact Lord Peverell-Potter, I have no doubt he is somehow responsible." The small goblin ran off to write a letter to the young Lord. The director shook his head and laughed to himself. "Honestly things have sure been interesting over the last few months with you my young Lord."<p>

**Hospital wing**

Harry was sat up in bed squirming as Madame Pomfrey attempted to pour some disgusting potion down his throat. "Hold still Mi Lord. Or I will use a body binding curse on you."

Harry stopped struggling and opened his mouth. The potion tasted vile, whatever it was. Harry hoped that he wouldn't have to take it again. Just as the potion was removed from his sight, two flashes of flame appeared at the bottom of his bed. Harry was use to seeing Fawkes flash, but the two huge phoenixes now resting on the bottom of his bed were new to him. One of the phoenixes was pure white, where the other was pitch-black. Harry looked into the eyes of the pure white phoenix, and then grabbed his head in pain. He had a faint voice speak.

_"Do not fear young man, you may not know me, but I know you. Allow me to introduce myself I am Archimedes. I have waited many years for your return. Like I said before this may seem strange to you, but you are a descendant of Merlin. Before he died he performed a spell to remove his memory. He then stored them in his staff, which is held in a vault at Gringotts. I advise you sir to make an appointment immediately, so that you may retrieve the staff and the memories of your ancestor."_

Harry eyes widened, he looked to Daphne as the pitch black phoenix land in front of her. Harry noticed Daphne started to grab her head as well, Harry guessed that the black phoenix was communicating with her, the same way Archimedes had spoken to him.

Daphne held her head as she heard a feminine voice speak. _"Do not fear child, I mean you no harm, my name is Artemis. I have waited many years for this time to arrive. Like your companion here, you are a descendant of a great magic user. You my child are a descendant of Morgana la Fay."  
><em>  
>Daphne also had a look of shock on her face. Being betrothed to the boy-who-lived was one thing, but being a descendant of the most powerful Sorceress ever to walk the earth was too much. Daphne fell back onto one of the beds unconscious.<p>

Harry was about to jump to her side when a regal looking owl flew into the window and dropped an envelope on Harry's lap. Harry turned the envelope over and noticed the wax seal of Gringotts. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lord Peverell-Potter and heir to the four founders_

_The Director wishes an audience with you immediately, to discuss an event that has taken place here at the bank today. This letter is a two-way port key. To activate just tap your wand to the seal at the bottom of this letter and say Gringotts._

_We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Yours sincerely_

_Axehandle (On behalf of the Director)_

Harry looked towards his betrothed. He noticed she was just coming around. Harry got out of bed and changed into his robes using some wand-less magic. He then looked to his shoulder and noticed Archimedes perched on his left shoulder. Suddenly Fawkes appeared on his right. Fawkes brushed its feathery cheeks against Harry's.

_"What is troubling you my Lord?"_

Harry turned to Fawkes and grinned. "Tell me Fawkes did you know anything about this?"

Fawkes nodded his head. _"I could feel the power lying dormant within you, and I figure that you were either a descendant of Merlin, or you were Merlin reborn. Seeing my Grandfather on your other shoulder only confirms my suspensions."_

Harry nodded his head. "There is one thing that confuses me though. In History Merlin was originally called Myrddin Emrys with Morgana La Fay as his most noted adversary, so how can I and Daphne be together?"

Harry heard a huff from Archimedes in his head. _"Honestly the nerve of these people. Morgana and Merlin were never at war, they were happily married, and lived long and peaceful lives. The whole thing with Mordred being Morgana and Arthur's child is complete rubbish. Merlin and Morgana fought Mordred together. They used a spell to drain Mordred's magic, allowing Arthur to deal the deadly blow. However just as Mordred was beaten he vowed that one day he would return and have his revenge. As you have most likely figured out Harry if you're the descendant of Merlin and Daphne is the descendant of Morgana. Then it only stands to reason that the being known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, is Mordred reincarnated."_

Harry had dreaded hearing that, he had figured that out, but hoped he was wrong. Mordred was in recorded in history as a dark knight; an individual capable of using magic as skilfully as he used his sword. This made him twice as deadly on the battle field. It was only due to Merlin draining his power that Arthur was able to pierce his heart with Excalibur. Now Harry understood that it wasn't just Merlin's magic but Morgana's magic as well that had finally subdued the dark knight.

Harry look over to his betrothed as she got up "How you feeling Daph?"

Daphne rubbed her head. "Harry I had the weirdest dream, we learnt that I was Morgana La Fay's descendant, and you were Merlin's descendant."

Harry shook his head amused "Hmm Daph it wasn't a dream, you are Morgana le Fay's descendant and I am Merlin Emrys. This is Archimedes, my new phoenix and I believe you have Artemis here."

Daphne looked at the pure black phoenix, and felt the voice again. _"Mi Lady, I am here to serve you as I once again your ancestor. Soon everything will become clear, when you retrieve her memories from the La Fay Vault. Trust your companion."_

Daphne took hold of Harry hand "I guess we should get this over and done with."

Harry nodded then turned to Remus "Let the headmistress know that we will be late for dinner." Harry then tapped his wand to the parchment "Gringotts."

**Gringotts**

The director was sitting behind his desk, drinking a glass of Goblin Ale, when Harry and Daphne appeared in a pile on the floor. They were followed closely by Archimedes and Artemis flashing in. The Director grinned

"Welcome Lord Peverell-Emrys-Potter, and welcome to you too Lady Daphne le Fay-Greengrass."

Harry stood and helped Daphne to her feet. "I am guessing this is not a social get together then, your grace."

The Director laughed again. "Lord Peverell-Potter, this most certainly is not a social call. You have been called her to lay claim to your vaults respectively. I must admit I am extremely excited. These vaults have been dormant for centuries."

Harry and Daphne stood in front of the director. "Then let's get this show on the road. Lead the way your grace."

The Director walked from behind his desk. "Then follow me Mi Lord and Lady."

**Goblin Mines**

Harry and Daphne both stood in front of two huge vaults. They could see the indents where Archimedes and Artemis had been in suspended animation. Harry gulped then walked up to the Emrys Vault. He heard Archimedes in his head.

"_Relax my lord. To lay claim to your vault, you just press your hand to the vault door. If you are my master's descendant then the vault door will open. However if someone tried who was not you then they would burn to ash"_

Archimedes words did not help boost morale in Harry. He placed his hand on the vault door and watched it glow. Suddenly the vault unlocked, and swung open. Harry stepped in and found a huge book on a pedestal. A staff was leaning against the pedestal. Harry looked at the staff; he noticed it looked rather plain except for the top. Harry noticed a small golden dragon clutching some type of jewel. Harry extended his hand to the staff and gripped it. Suddenly memories started flooding into his mind of his ancestor. He removed his hand from the staff and watched it shrink into a pure white wand. Harry was feeling rather dizzy as he left the vault. He had shrunk his spell book, down using his white wand, to avoid any Ministry interference.

Harry watched Daphne coming out of the La Fay vault. She seemed to have a pure black wand, although he had all his memories of his past life, he still felt like himself. He was worried that the spirit of Merlin would have taken straight over, but was glad it had not.

Both teens turned to the director and said in unison "We need to be taken to the chamber of Excalibur."

**A/N: This chapter 19. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. As the more we receive the more it inspires us to write more.**

**A/N: We have made some changes to the chapter and hope that they are acceptable. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics mean are the 'voices' of Merlin and Morgana's familiars and letters, and voices in head.  
><strong>

**A/N 2: We have made significant changes to the last chapter. If you are confused by this chapter please check the previous chapter for the changes that we have made.**

**Hogwarts**

**Headmistress' Office**

Minerva was going over the potential replacements for Binns. They would keep the ghost around simply because there was no way to get rid of him. As she was looking over the résumé of yet another Lockhart fan ran a hand through her slightly greying hair.

The sound of someone walking up the stairs drew her attention. The man that was walking towards her desk was being led by a house-elf that seemed in awe of the man. Minerva could tell there was something different about the man. He seemed almost ageless, and the level of power the man was radiating was frightening. The man's hair seemed to shift between light brown and pitch black as he walked. His sapphire eyes seemed to draw her into his very being.

"Torch here tells me that you are the woman I need to speak to about the History of Magic position?" His voice sent a chill down her spine. It wasn't as if he gave off this bad vibe, but there is no way a man should have a voice Lockhart would kill for.

"Yes I am and you are?" Minerva asked rummaging through her desk for a piece of parchment.

"Jacob Amakiir, Professor…?"

"McGonagall, Mr. Amakiir. If I may ask what are you credentials for teaching this course?"

"Well I knew all four of the schools founders madam, and I am the uncle of Morgana le Fey. Not to mention I am one of the ruling members of the Sidhe, or high elf, council." The man tilted his head to display the firm elongated pointy ears of a high elf. "That and living for nearly ten thousand years gives me an advantage others don't have when it comes to knowing the history of magic; both human and non-human."

"You shouldn't be here Mr. Amakiir." Minerva slid him the parchment regardless of this fact.

"That is your Ministry talking Professor McGonagall, and not common sense. We left the British Isles of our own choosing." He gestured to Torch. "A few of our kind remained behind, and some high elves as well, most notably my sister."

"Are you talking about Morgana's mother?"

"But of course, and she remains in the mundane, or muggle, world to this day." He finished filling out the parchment. "I will be in Hogsmeade if you need me."

"Why don't you take a look at the classroom and see what you can do with it. Torch will show you were it is." Minerva motioned towards the house-elf.

"Thank you professor," Jacob bowed and followed the house-elf out of the office.

**Isle of Avalon**

Harry and Daphne were in awe of the untouched beauty of the Island of Avalon. The birds chirping off in the distance made the place feel almost resort like. The goblins that escorted them to the special port key accompanied them on the journey, and were taking in the splendour of the place. Harry was almost certain that the magical world at large had forgotten about this place. A giant stone structure lay off in the distance, and that is where the goblins seemed to be leading them.

The closer the couple drew to the building the more people they started running across. Granted a lot of these people were very beautiful women, but given the stories of Avalon Harry was not surprised. The town's folk seemed surprised that the goblins had brought the two of them along, and a few seemed angry that Harry and Daphne were even there. Once they were at the base of the building Harry noticed what at first appeared to be two marble statues were actually doors to this massive building. The statues seemed to be of the same man in mail armour holding an elegant Roman cavalier sword.

As they approached the statues they parted and a woman with long raven black hair and grey eyes stepped out. Her dress was a light grey colour, and her jewellery was simple yet elegant. "It is good to see you again Toolbiter, and how have you been Razorback?"

"We have been fine Madam le Fey. We would like to introduce to you the descendants of your half-brother and half-sister." He gestured to Daphne and Harry respectively. "It seems they need to get to inner chamber."

"I see so Mordred is back I take it?" Madam le Fey asked.

"Yes ma'am, are you the child of Morgana and Merlin?" Daphne asked.

"Yes young lady I am. Follow me please."

The inside of the building was just as beautiful as the outside. Even though the touches burned close to the wall there was no soot residue on the walls very reminiscent of Hogwarts. Unlike outside there were no males anywhere to be seen inside this place and the walls were lined with books that seemed to pre-date even Hogwarts. Madam le Fey lead them to the center of the building to a man resting on a pedestal his hand wrapped firmly around a sword that radiated power. There was a woman sitting in a chair off to the side of the pedestal her hands resting in her lap. Le Fey walked up to the woman and whispered in her ear, and when the woman nodded she gestured for Harry and Daphne to move forward.

As Harry approached he noticed a man's body being surrounded by crystal. His grey hair fell between his shoulders. He was wearing what appeared to be Roman Cavalier armour, and a long sword lay resting on a pedestal in front of the man's crystal entombed body.

"Is that King Arthur?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Yes he is young man." The woman seated off to the right said in a calm voice.

"He is dead right?" Daphne asked. After the last few days Daphne was ready for just about anything.

"He is, but we have preserved his body in crystal so that it may not fall prey to the ravages of time." The woman's voice sounded so unearthly it wasn't even funny. "If you are wondering child I am your test you to make sure you are worthy enough to carry this sword into battle. Answer these questions, and if I find you answers satisfactory you may take the sword."

"And if we are not?" Harry asked.

"Then you will be forcibly ejected from this island." The woman said.

Harry stepped forward confidently "Mi Lady I am ready for your first question."

The lady of the lake stood up from her throne, she stepped down in front of Harry keeping her eyes on the young lord at all times, she began to circle Harry, almost trying to sense any fear. "Your first question. "what do you value more wisdom or Power? Harry thought about the question, he was all about power, but would that help him defeat Mordred? Finally decided on his answer, he looked the lady of the lake straight in the eyes. "I value wisdom, before Power." The Lady of the lake nodded. "Very good, you can not have power without knowledge, your second question "Which of these do not fit. Nex, Anima and Psych?" Harry was completely puzzled by this question, he had never heard any of these words, he stood there in deep thought.

Daphne was biting her nails, she wanted to shout the answer, but knew if she did then they would fail. She said the answer in her head. _"For god sake Harry the answers Nex, the other are both the same word."_

Harry suddenly looked up, his eyes widened. _"Daphne can you hear me?"_

He saw the shocked expression on her face. _"Yes Harry, I hear you, but were not talking out loud. Oh my goodness this is weird."_

Harry nodded. _"So the answer is Nex yes."_ Daphne nodded. _"Yes Harry Nex means death, the other two mean soul."_

Harry turned to the Lady of the lake. "The answer is Nex, as it is the odd one out." The Lady of the lake, raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you come to this conclusion. Answer truthfully or you will be found unworthy to wield the blade of light." Harry sighed. "I Just discovered that Daphne and myself can talk to each other through our minds then speaking out loud. She helped me with the answer." The lady of the lake smiled. "You have past the first test Mi Lord. Well done, however to proof beyond any doubt that you deserve Excalibur allegiance, you must fight it's last wielder in single combat. Only once you have bested Arthur will the sword accept you has its new master."

Harry looked to the crystallized Arthur. His eye widened as the crystal began to slowly crack. He looked around for a sword, when he felt a heavy weight in his hand. He looked down to see Merlin's wand hand transformed into a beautifully crafted broad sword. Harry began to experience images of combat training within his mind, at an exceedingly fast pace, almost as if he was watching a film in fast forward. (Couldn't resist the little matrix trick lol). He found himself standing in a foreign stance, and assumed it was a stance, of a swordsman. He then looked over and saw the crystal shatter. He looked at Arthur, and could see the crystal had preserved everything. He eyed the glistening blade, held in his hand. He heard a deep voice.

"Who dares Challenges me? King Arthur of Pen Dragon, rightful wielder of the legendary blade Excalibur."

Harry gulped and stepped forward. "I do Lord Harry James Peverell Potter, and descendant of Merlin Emyrrs."

Harry then prepared himself. It was a good thing to has he had to parry a lighting strike slash from Excalibur. The sound of steel on steel echoed through the great hall. Harry found himself dodging and moving in ways he thought were not possible. Several times, he came to being disarmed by Arthur, only to regain his ground just in time to Parry back. Both swordsman began to tire, neither gaining an advantage, until Harry remembered a move he had seen in an old kung fu movie. He figured the age Arthur was, then he would have never experienced such a move. Harry waited patiently, finally the opportunity appeared. Arthur advanced on Harry, who dropped below the slash, and extended his leg swiping Arthur's legs from under him.

Arthur stumbled, never had anyone used such a move, he found himself unbalanced. He fell back, only for his arm to be pinned down, by Harry foot, holding his sword at his neck. Arthur looked at the young Lord with awe.

"You have beaten sir, and the power of Excalibur his now yours to wield, but be warned, the blade can never be touched by evil, or those who have a tainted heart."

Harry nodded, before taking Excalibur, from Arthur, he felt a strange sensation as the sword glowed, and then combined with Merlin's wand. He held the wand and examined it. He had no clue how to summon Excalibur, but assumed he would learn soon enough. He turned to see Arthur smiling, before he started to turn to ash.

"Do not worry young one. I was preserved for this exact reason. My time in this world is at an end, go now, and use the power of Excalibur, to extinquish the coming darkness in your world."

Harry tried to reply but found it was to late, as Arthur ashes, floated away on the wind.

The Lady of the Lake stepped forward. "Well done child, you have proven, that you are honest and pure of heart, the two straits needed to wield the blade of light. When you get back to your world, you will find I have sent a servant to aid you. No go."

Harry and Daphne bowed, before following the goblin, back through the portal, and back to the caverns of Gringotts. The Goblins turned and sealed the portal before addressing Harry and Daphne. "What you have seen, must not be revealed to anyone. Avalon is hidden for a reason, now if there is nothing else, I can help you with, then please follow me back up to the upper floors.

**Hogwarts**

Daphne and Harry appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts, Harry still gripping Merlin's wand. They Had just gotten inside when the were confronted by Minerva.

"Ah Lord Hogwarts and Miss Greengrass, I have managed to find a suitable replacement for History of Magic. Binn has been released and has crossed over. The Individual is more then qualified, as he is a member of the lost ancient Sidhe council, by the looks on your faces, this doesn't surprise you. He says he is the uncle of Morgana Le Fay. i sent him to Binns old quarters if you wish to introduce yourself. Now if you excuse me Lockhart has fucked up again, and I must deal with it."

Harry and Daphne sniggered at their headmistress strong language, of all the teacher to swear, they believed she would be the last.

**History Of Magic Teaching Quarters.**

Jacob was sitting in a chair looking over the course Curriculum, he sneered at the rubbish, he was suppose to be teaching. Realising he would have to start from scratch, he threw the file into the fire. He was disturbed, by a soft chiming, coming from his travelling case. He opened it up, and pulled out a small, hand held mirror. He looked down into the mirror, to see a beautiful face of a girl with long silver hair and pointed ears.

"Zelda, what can I do for you?" Zelda bowed. "Master Amakirr. We have received word from Avalon, that Excalibur as finally been claimed, and is now wielded by the descendant of Merlin Emyrrs."

Jacob grinned. "So the young Lord as succeeded, where many have failed. This is good news Zelda. Inform the rest of the council, that I will keep an eye on the young Lord and his Lady."

Zelda bowed again, before the mirror returned back to normal. Jacob was placing the mirror back into his travel case when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in"

He turned to see, the young Lord, standing in his doorway, holding his lady hand. "You must be Lord Hogwarts, and Miss Greengrass. I am Jacob Amakirr, one of the elder of the council of the Sidhe." Harry and Daphne bowed.

"It is a great honour to meet you. The Lady of the lake said she would be sending someone." Jacob nodded. "Indeed. I am here under cover as your new professor. More will be revealed, as you grow older, but for now. There is not much I can do."

The rest of the school year, passed rather quickly. Harry and Daphne found themselves top of their classes, plus due to Lupin private lessons, they had learnt a lot more, then those students who chose to be taught by Lockhart. The exam results for Lockhart class, were the worse, they had ever seen in the history of the school. What was more worrying was Harry knew Dumbledore would be back as headmaster for his second year. He was not looking forward to that meeting.

Harry and Daphne boarded the train, and found a vacant compartment, which Harry enlarged. They were sitting down when Tracy came in their compartment holding Hermione hand giggling. The two had been secretly dating. Only Harry and Daphne knew about their, close friendship.

"Hey you two, how you feeling?"

Harry laid back with Daphne snuggling into his side. "Glad the years over, and can't wait to get back and see Sirius. How about you two." Hermione took hold of Tracy's hand."Well I have told my parents about Tracy, and they have invited her to go on holiday with us. So I am really excited."

Harry grinned. "That's good to hear." The rest of the train Journey, went by quickly. Soon the train arrived at the station. Harry and Daphne hugged Tracy and Hermione, before walking into the floo with the Clyde and Martha, unprepared for what laid ahead of them.

**Azkaban Prison**

Albus no name sat in his cell, thinking about how he was going to get revenge on Harry for putting him here. Six months, had been torture, for the old wizard. He had managed to keep the dementors away by using his aura. Now he knew his sentence was coming to an end, and soon he would be back in power at Hogwarts. He knew, he needed Harry back under his control, however, he stopped mid thought, a chilling present began to fill the room. Dumbledore flared his aura, thinking it was another dementor, that was until his eye widened at the chilling voice.

"_You still wish, to play your game Albus, even after suffering. Mark my word, you try to control the Potter child, and I will make your eternity torture, when your time comes to pass, which will be sooner then you think."_

Albus, held his chest has the present of death drifted out of his cell. Was his plan worth suffering for eternity. Yes Harry had to die so that Voldmort would have no way of cheating death. Albus knew how Voledmort had survived all those years ago, and knew until everyone of the items were destroyed then Voldemort would be immortal. No only one wizard deserved to be immortal, and that was the leader of the light. Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N:This may not be the final draft, but as you have all waited patiently, i decided to post it. Note like i said thinks might change a bit, if this happens i will pull the chapter so you will recieve the alert that a new chapter has been posted. Please review as they all inspire both of us to continue this story. Second year we will try stay to canon, but it will contain our own twist as well.** (Un-beta)


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter****

**A/N: Italics mean flashback or parseltongue. Sorry about the long delay again Co-author (Coastalfirebird) was working on other stories at the time.**

**Greengrass Manor  
><strong>

Harry was sitting in the library finishing up the exceedingly long Potions homework. Snape thankfully was gone, but the new potion mistress held nothing back when it came to teaching the how and why of potion making. Harry smiled at the memory of what happened to Snape.

_Flash back_

_Harry had been summoned up to the Headmistress' office on account of the current potions professor Serverus Snape. Harry was wondering what the man had done this time, and thought it must have had some with a non-Slytherin student. He himself at the start of term had felt some animosity from the man, but he didn't think he was stupid enough to attack a student or fellow staff member. Was he?_

_After ascending the stairs Harry gently knocked on the door. "Come in." Professor McGonagall's voice sounded through the solid oak door. A very disgruntled Snape stood in front of Headmistress McGonagall's desk. Harry looked to the desk to discover a massive stack of parchments littering the desk, and he had to wonder if these were complaints made against Snape just in this year, or was this his work history?_

"_Yes Headmistress is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked._

"_Yes Lord Hogwarts, our illustrious potion master here as you can see has a few complaints against him." She gestured to the stack of parchments. "I just thought you might want to see them."_

_Harry looked between the two professors. The Headmistress' eyes reflected the fury he placid face refused to show. Snape's scowl was an ever present thing these days, and at this moment it seemed to barely contain the rage the man must be feeling at the moment. Harry walked over to the desk and picked up a parchment on top of the right most stacks. It was filed by Professor Sprout on behalf of a Miss Julie Rogers on the 19th of January in 1985. Miss Rogers had been pushed to the ground by some Slytherin girls, and called a 'mud-blood' so many times that as to cause her such shame that she ran away crying. When Professor Sprout brought this to Snape's attention he simply said the girls were putting Miss Rogers in her place, and the next twenty complaints stretching from 1982 to 1991 and only one of these being from a Slytherin made on her behalf by Professor Flitwick. All of these cases were made by muggle-borns with only a few exceptions._

"_Are they all like this Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. He was barely able to contain the rage in his voice._

"_Yes Lord Hogwarts and the few that are from Slytherin are from students who were either muggle born, twenty eight of those, and/or are those who as Professor Snape put it: 'Dared to make friends outside of Slytherin." The usually composed teacher seemed to be deeply bothered by that statement. It was a pity that Albus would be back for the start of next term, and an even bigger shame that a good majority of parents still wanted him as Headmaster._

"_Why the bloody hell is that a problem Professor Snape?" this spat out with such rage that some of the parchments started moving in the breeze generated by Harry's magic._

"_Slytherin House is held together by Unity and that Unity is designed to protect our ranks from outside forces." Retorted Snape angrily._

"_At what cost! Professor, and really the term Professor is used rather liberally in regards to you at the moment." Harry responded in kind._

"_Lord Hogwarts surly you know that only those of pure blood are supposed to be in the House of Snakes and it is for…" Snape was cut off._

"_In centuries past that was possible, you bigoted fool, but given today's population that is not possible, and what harm would there be to your so called 'Unity' if a student had friends outside __Slytherin House?" Professor McGonagall rallied behind Lord Hogwarts. "Not to mention that the current poor behaviour by most in your house shows a startling deference to bullying other students, and dare I say the accusations of rape against a few of your current students!"_

"_And you have done nothing about this!" Harry yelled._

"_Absolutely, and after I looked into these claims I found them to be baseless." Snape sneered._

"_Are you willing to change this policy Snape given my stance on such issues?" Harry asked trying to bring calmness to his voice._

"_Absolutely not, you are just like your father: stuck-up, prideful, and self-righteous." Snape looked like he wanted to say more, but he was cut off._

"_Pack you things and get out Serverus. You're fired, and I am just shocked at what became of the young man my mother, a muggle born, once called a friend." Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall. "Is there a professor you think would do as a replacement to Snape as Head of Slytherin house?"_

_Professor McGonagall actually smiled at this point. "Yes the new History of Magic teacher would be wonderful. It would keep the tradition of two male and two female heads of house, and his untarnished ideals will help change that house."_

"_If by 'untarnished' you mean his sheer disdain for the ideal of 'Blood Supremacy' you are out of your mind the Snakes in the Pit will devour him whole." Snape retorted._

"_As I understand it Mr. Snape the students in Slytherin both fear and respect him. If you are unaware he is Morgana le Fay's uncle." Professor McGonagall held back no pretence of a smile any more. "Thank for you years of service to this school, and you may pick up your things outside this office as the house elves have already collected them." The sarcasm in McGonagall's voice made Harry laugh._

Footsteps heading his way brought Harry out of his recollection. Turning around Harry found a very irate looking group of friends heading his way. His betrothed didn't look to happy either. "What is wrong love?"

"Have you been ignoring our friends or something Harry James Potter?" The use of his full birth name made him grimace.

"No, Daphne I haven't. I have been writing them letters at least twice a week each. Why do you ask?" Harry asked in a soothing voice.

"Well Hermione has not received a single letter." Tracey almost screamed at him.

"Calm down Tracey." Hermione said as she rubbed Tracey's back. "Harry have you received any of the letters I sent?" She asked in a calm tone of voice.

"No, I haven't this is troubling." A sudden pop of to his right diverted his attention from his betrothed and his friends. There was an elf he had never seen before wearing a rag better suited for a trash bin than clothing. "You're not Mavis, who are you?"

The little house elf's ears flapped over its face. "Dobby Sir, Dobby the house elf."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "So Dobby could you tell me why you are here, and do you work for the Greengrass or Potter family?" Harry's magic flared at this point out of shire frustration that one of his elves would dress like this.

Dobby recoiled at the magic, rolling off, the young Lord. He had never felt such power. His master didn't even have a quarter of the power the young Lord was expelling. Dobby lowered his head. "Dobby has come to warn the great Harry Potter, that he must stay away from Hogwarts this year. Terrible things are going to happen. Great Harry Potter must be safe."

Harry looked at the little elf with a confused expression. "What do you mean terrible things are going to happen? Who is making these things happen?"

Dobby, looked around, and gritted his teeth. He so wanted to tell the young Lord, but due to his master's magic he couldn't say a thing. Frustrated with himself, he knelt on the floor and began banging his head against the floor. "Bad Dobby, can't say. Dobby must punish himself, bad Dobby."

Harry and the girls looked horrified. Harry tried his best to stop the little elf from harming, but it was no good. Harry looked to Daphne for help. She looked just as worried as he was. Finally he turned back to the elf. "Dobby, please stop. I understand you can't tell me who you work for, and what they are planning to do at Hogwarts. Is there anything you can tell us that might help?"

Dobby stopped banging his head against the floor, and looked up to the young Lord. "Master was visited by crazy Headmaster. Headmaster cast spell on master. Master hand over something dark to evil to headmaster."

Harry shook his head. He didn't believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore wasn't due for release until next month. Had he escaped, or had he made bail. How though, Dumbledore was broke. He left the girls and Dobby before walking to the fire place, and throwing in some floo powder, before announcing "Head of DMLE Amelia Bones, Ministry of Magic."

**Ministry Of Magic**

Amelia was confused; she had a release form on her desk for one Albus Dumbledore. She could see it had been signed by the minister, and stamp with the Ministry approval. How the old man had done it was anyone's guess. She snapped out of her thoughts as her fire place glowed green. She saw the face of Lord Hogwarts in the flames. She sighed it seemed nothing could be kept from the young Lord.

"Lord Hogwarts, it is always a pleasure to see you. How can I assist you today?" She could see his eyes were glowing green, meaning he was not happy, and she had a funny feeling why. Her thoughts were confirmed as the young Lord spoke.

"Madame Bones, I recently learnt some terrible news. I have heard that Albus No-name has been released, is this true?"

Amelia sighed, before turning to her desk to retrieve a form. She copied it before passing it through the floo to the young Lord. "This is the release form. It has been signed by several light families and the Minister himself. It seems the three families involved, put together the money for his release. I am curious how you discovered this though seeing as I have only received the form today."

Harry looked over the form, before turning back to Amelia. "I am sorry Madame Bones, but at present I can't reveal my contact. I will look over this and see if I can have something done about it. I have a bad feeling about the old coot being let out early."

**Mean while At the Borrow**

Molly Weasley was busy preparing dinner, when her wards flared. She dropped what she was doing and checked her family clock, only Ron, Ginny, Fred and George's hands were pointing home. So the person who had arrived wasn't family. She went to the door, and opened it. A wand was pointed right between her eyes.

"I am deeply sorry for this Molly, but it is for the greater good. Imperio"

Molly's eyes glazed over as she fell completely under Albus' spell. She allowed him to enter the house. Albus looked around before handing her a black book. He had retrieved it from Malfoy manor. He knew what it was, but also knew Harry needed to be tested. He sighed, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but certain things needed to be done to insure both Harry and Voldemort met their ends. "Molly I want you to give this diary to Ginny. Don't tell her how you got it. Just make sure she has it when she leaves for Hogwarts."

Molly nodded in understanding, before placing the diary in a box intended to be wrapped up as a birthday present. Albus smiled at how easy this was. Once he had made sure everything was done, he left the house and with a small pop vanished.

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry and the girls were still trying to deal with the house elf that had decided to just pop in on them. They had been trying for an hour now to get anything else out of him. However every time they came close he would begin banging his head again. Harry decided to change tactics a little.

"Dobby have you been intercepting my mail?"

Dobby eyes widened and they filled with tears. He clicked his fingers and a pile of letters appeared. Dobby lowered his head. "Dobby wants to keep Great Harry Potter safe. Dobby thought if Great Harry Potter thought his friends didn't want anything to do with him any more, then he wouldn't want to return to school."

Dobby started to punish himself again. The constant banging had alerted the adults and they had come running into the room, wondering what all the noise was about. However as soon as walked into the room, they all froze. Lord Greengrass recognized the elf immediately. He was forced to attend a few meetings at Malfoy manor. He shuddered at the memory of the place. It was cold, dark and gloomy. It was the perfect environment for Lucius. Clyde walked up and stood by Harry.

"Dobby, what are you doing here, does Lucius know you are here?"

Dobby froze. He didn't think he would be recognized. He turned to Harry and frowned. "If Harry won't listen to Dobby, then Dobby will make sure he can't attend Hogwarts."

Harry was about to argue, when the elf vanished leaving a very surprised room. Clyde turned to Harry. "What on earth was that all about? And what's that in your hand Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and handed the release form over to Clyde. "It's a release form for Albus No-name, it seems some of his supporters still believe his bullshite and got together to post bail for him. Dobby just appeared an hour ago warning me about not returning to Hogwarts this year. According to him, there is a plot to make terrible things happen. He couldn't tell us who was plotting, but he did say Albus visited his master who we now know is Lucius Malfoy. Albus apparently used the Imperious Curse to make him retrieve a dark object. Once he received the object he just apparated to parts unknown." Harry smiled just a little. "Karma is apparently cashing in its chips." Martha gave him a stern look, and he continued with his story. "I wanted to check if he was telling the truth, so I contacted Amelia, and she passed on that form. It seems the crazy old coot, is not even out of Azkaban for two days, and has already started planning something."

Clyde frowned looking down at the form, he was not happy. "Leave this to me Harry; I have a Wizengamot meeting today. I will bring it up then."

**Ministry Of Magic**

Clyde and Sirius sat side by side. Because of their alignment it was decided that they would split the other seats held by Harry between the both of them, until Harry could claim his own once he turned thirteen. Normally it would be seventeen, however as he is the last of his line, then he would be allowed to take up his seat when he turned thirteen. Clyde leaned over and whispered in Sirius ear as the rest of the Wizengamot began to take their seats. Once everyone was seated, Amos stood up and addressed the Wizengamot.

"This is the 1190th meeting of Wizengamot; we have a few bills that need to be looked at. Before we continue however, is there anything else that any members would like to bring forward?"

Clyde stood up. "I do your grace."

Amos looked to his left. "The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Greengrass and allows him the floor."

Clyde walked down and waved the piece of parchment above his head. "Recently some very worrying news has come to my attention, through the young Lord Potter. What I hold in my hand is a release form for one Albus No-name. It appears with the help of several family heads present here today, he has posted bail. I ask why this was allowed in the first place, as we were all witnesses at his trial." Clyde looked around the room and noticed a few people shuffling around in their seats. "He basically admitted his own guilt. Also his sentence was for the full six months, so I must ask another question: why did our esteemed Minister approve of this."

The Wizengamot erupted with outcries of rage and disbelief about the sentencing not being carried out fully. Those heads who had helped Albus post bail, sat in silence, praying they wouldn't have to answer any questions. They were not the only one who were uncomfortable, Fudge sat in his chair nervous at the backlash this could cause.

Amos banged his gavel. "Order, order, please everyone could we have silence so that we might address this issue." Amos waited till everything had gone quiet. "Now Lord Greengrass do you know which families decided to go against this courts judgement?"

Clyde smiled as he looked at the three heads and saw then shifting around uncomfortably. "They are: the Abbott's, the Conway's and the Jones."

The Wizengamot all glared at those who had been listed. Many of the heads were calling for them to be thrown out of the Wizengamot. Amos again had to use his gavel to resume order in the chamber. "Order, order, would one of the accused heads please step forward, and explain why they all agreed to go against this esteemed bodies better judgement."

Lord Jones stood up. He seemed nervous due to the glares he was getting. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, we decided to post Albus' bail, as we believe he was doing everything for the greater good. We were appalled at how he was treated in his trial, after everything he had done for this world. Remember it was him that He-who-must-not-be-named feared before his demise at the hands of the last Lord and Lady Potter in 1981. It was also by his hand that the greatest Dark Lord Grindelwald was defeated during the muggles Second World War." He looked around the room almost pleading everyone to remember these deeds. "These events alone should make us not question his better judgement. We decided that it wasn't right for him to spend the time behind bars, like some common criminal. So we got together to free him."

The chaos that ensued after that statement rocked the very foundations of the Ministry. Wands were drawn and spells were on the edge of people's tongues before Amos raised his wand and caused a loud bang to silence the chamber.

"Lord Jones we will file away your actions for the next meeting, we then vote if you are to remain a member of the Wizengamot, or are to be thrown out. You will not be alone however; the other three heads who also decided to go behind this esteemed body's back will join you. Now on to the first bill, this is proposed by Lord Potter on behalf of Lord Black. If you would take the floor Lord Black, and explain exactly what this bill is for."

Sirius rose from his seat and nodded to Clyde as they past one another. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, I am here to propose a bill on behalf of my Godson Lord Potter. He wants the werewolf bill removed and a new one put in its place. I have a letter hear from the young Lord to explain his position on the matter. It reads as follows."

_Dear Esteemed Body of the Wizengamot _

_Greetings I Lord Potter and last heir to the Peverell and Potter line respectively, ask that you hear me out on my proposal._

_The Werewolf Bill at present states: that all werewolves are to be treated as dark creatures and out-casts. They are to have no rights to work, or voice their opinion in voting. _

_Now I know you all know that Voldemort (Yes I am not afraid to say his name, so why should the rest of you) used this bill to his advantage to get the werewolf population on his side in the last war. To prevent this from happening again I propose a new bill to give werewolves equal rights if they agree to some guidelines. As many of you know, thirty vials of true wolfs bane potions was administered to individuals suffering with the disease at St. Mungo's Hospital, I am pleased to announce those who received the treatment are now free of the disease._

_However there are still a large number who still suffer from it, and that is why I have decided to set up a trust fund to help create wolfs bane potion free of charge for those who need it. After all why should they be punished for something out of their control? _

_The Bill is as follows_

_All Werewolves will be treated respectively and allowed to live their lives as any other citizen. They will be allowed to work, and receive the wolfs bane potion free of charge, only if they agree to the following guideline:_

_On the nights of their transformation they will be held in a cell, here in the Ministry. This will allow them to change in a controlled environment, and protects the rest of the general public from suffering the same fate as they suffered. One full moon is over they will be released to continue on with what they were doing before their transformation._

_Now I know several of you are sitting there shaking your head. Let me remind you, I myself will be funding the trust; I have also listed an application for a few hundred cells to be built here in the Ministry all to be paid for by myself. All I ask is for the Ministry to allow these cells to be built on Ministry grounds and to allow them to be used by those who wish to make use of them during the full moon._

_I thank you for your time and hope this bill will be able to lead us into a new future._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Peverell-Potter and heir to the four founders_

Sirius rolled up the parchment and walked back to his seat. He looked around and smiled as his Godson had seemed to put the foxes amongst the chickens so to speak.

Amos stood up. "Thank you Lord Black, the proposed Bill will be considered at the next meeting, where we will vote wither to pass it or not, now on to other business."

**A/N: On behalf of myself and my Co-writer, I am pleased to annouce that we are back on course with this story. I apologise for the long delays, but it was due to reason beyond our control. We hope you enjoy this chapter. We have tried to keep with canon, but also added our own twists as well. Please review, as we are so close to 1000. To reach it with this chapter, will be a big boost to my confidence in continuing with this story. Also please check out my other stories as well as my co-writers work.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics mean flashback or parseltongue. Sorry about the long delay again Co-author (Coastalfirebird) was working on other stories at the time.**

**Kings Cross Station  
><strong>

Harry and the girls were walking through Kings Cross with smiles on their faces. Markus Nott had tried (rather unsuccessfully) to block the law Harry had put forth. The actual hearing of the new Werewolf Rights Bill would be put forth tomorrow, but the fool and a few of his friends tried to stone wall it saying that their new bill would provide the protection that 'Potter's Law', as they called, it could not. It was nothing more than the magical equivalent of concentration camps, and a majority of the Wizengamot wanted nothing to do with that.

"I can't believe that the fool even stood up and let those words leave his mouth." Hermione said sounding a bit indignant.

"Well I've heard that Nott Senior has done stupider things." Tracey said moving just a little closer to Hermione.

"Well I don't think we need to worry about that bill coming to the floor again seeing as it was shot down so thoroughly." Sirius said with a wicked smile on his face.

"You know Sirius they are saying you should be the next Minister of Magic." Martha said calmly. "At least then we can officially say the Minister has 'lost his mind'."

"Hey I resemble that remark!" Sirius said between barking laughs.

They fell silent now as muggles started looking at them funny. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were trying to hold in their laughter. Once at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ the group split into three groups. The first to go through the barrier were Hermione and her parents, next was Tracey and her parents, followed by Martha and the girls, and finally Sirius; Clyde; and Harry. The funniest thing happened when they tried to lean into the barrier: their heads hit solid brick. When Clyde pushed against the pillar nothing happened. Next Sirius tried to push his way through, and still nothing happened. It then dawned on Harry what was going on.

"Dobby, damn that elf is persistent." Harry said pointedly.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked.

"Remember the Malfoy's elf?" He waited for Clyde to signal his understanding. "Well he seemed dead set on making sure I stayed away from Hogwarts this year."

"Oh that's right." Clyde said closing his eyes. "Go into the lavatory and call Mavis, and then have him take you and your things to the Platform."

Harry understood why they wanted him to do this. If it was Dobby's doing then anyone but Harry could go through to Platform 9 ¾, and he would have to find another way on to the platform. Once he was in the boy's lavatory he called for Mavis. The elf looked around at the place and cringed at its appearance. Apparently muggle cleaning standards weren't up to par with Mavis'. Once they made sure there were no muggles in the room Mavis apparated them onto Platform 9 ¾. Once there he was greeted by a very concerned Aunt Martha, and a distraught Daphne.

"Are you all right?" Aunt Martha asked.

"We're fine it is just that house-elf Dobby. He made it so Harry couldn't get through the barrier. We saw Ronald Weasley run head long into while Harry was standing on this side of it. He acted as though he knew better than us, and took off back outside the station." Aunt Martha breathed in sharply. "Don't worry, Sirius followed him, and I think I need to find Arthur or Molly and tell them what their son is up to."

"Just don't tell _him_ I made it on the train." Harry said.

"Why?" asked Martha.

"Because with No-name free no telling what that boy has been promised now." Harry rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't have much Harry, and even if he did I'm sure it is held in a vault that doesn't even bear his name." Clyde said with a smile.

The four friends boarded the train and walked into the founder compartment. Daphne sat in Harry's lap, while Hermione cuddled up next to Tracy. Harry was worried, not only did he have Albus no-name to deal with, but now he had an over-protective house elf as well. He held his head as he felt a headache coming on. He had no clue what was going to happen tonight at the feast. By now Harry guessed that Albus knew Snape was no longer teaching potion. He also wondered how the old fool would react to seeing one of the Sidhe council teaching at the school as well. A lot of changes had happened at Hogwarts for the better, and Harry vowed he would keep those changes.

**Train Compartment**

Ginny sat alone hugging one of her dolls. She didn't want company. So she used an advanced locking charm that Fate had taught her. In fact since she made a deal with the divine entity she had been taught a wide range of spells. That she shouldn't even know until her OWL years at least. Fate had assured her that she would need the advanced tuition due to the power of Daphne and Harry. Not only did she hold her doll that was possessed by Fate, but she held a small black book; which she had become rather attached to it after her birthday. At first she thought it was just some plain book, that she could write in. However she realized it was a whole lot more than that.

_Flash back_

_Ginny walked into her room, after the small birthday party her family had thrown for her. As usual she only had a few presents. Ron had bought her a box of chocolate frogs, the twins had given her a small box with loads of jokes and pranks in it to use at Hogwarts, her parents had managed to buy her a new broom. But the weirdest gift was this diary she now held. She laid it on her bed and opened it up. She had decided to use it as a journal, so she could put all her thoughts and feeling in it about Harry. She poised her quill to the blank page in the book when a few drops of ink, dripped onto the page. Now normally Ginny had expected it to leave a nice blob, but she was amazed to see the ink just being absorbed by the page. She was about to write again, when she dropped the quill in fright as words been to scribe on their own._

_"Hello is anyone there?"_

_Ginny picked up the diary again then looked towards her favourite doll. "Fate this diary is writing back to me, is it suppose to do that?"_

_The small doll sat up from the bed, she knew what the diary was, however if she was going to get one up on Death's chosen she had to encourage Ginny to use it. After all it seems like most of the brats second year was going to plan just as she originally designed it. The only minor changes were the brat wasn't abused or humble, and that the good headmaster was now a complete outcast to the rest of the magical world. Still Ginny had the diary. Meaning she would make friends with Tom Riddle and release the Basilisk on the school. Fate smiled to herself. Ginny was more advanced in spell work then most of her year. She was also becoming a very good potion mistress. All these skills would serve her well to snag the boy she was intended for by fates design._

_"Write back Ginny, see who it is. Who knows he might be able to help you."_

_Ginny nodded before taking the quill and writing in the diary. "Hello I am Ginny Weasley, your book was given to me as a birthday present."_

_End of Flashback_

After that she had received a reply from the diary. It seems it belonged to an old student of Hogwarts by the name of Tom Riddle. Ginny had grown close to Tom while writing in the diary. She had told him all her desires and plans on snagging Harry Potter.

Ginny had discovered that Tom was most interested in Harry, but she couldn't understand why as he attended Hogwarts before Harry was even born, hell Harry's parents had not even been born then. She had filed away the thought for a later date. Now though she needed a way to break up Daphne and Harry. She pulled a vial form her pocket. Her brother had informed her that the duo was now a quartet. So she had to find a way to cause some tension in the group. She had made sure she was only a few feet from the Founder's compartment so that she could see if anyone came out. If it was one of the girls then she would force them to drink the vial's contents causing them to become head over heels for Harry. As long as it wasn't the Greengrass whore she would be fine.

Half-way through the journey she saw the founder compartment door slide open. She peeked around the door and saw her target. It was the bushy hair bookworm. That her brother had been going on about. She got up and moved out of the compartment. She followed the girl to the bathroom. She waited outside the stall until the girl had finished her business. As soon as the door opened Ginny pointed her wand at the girl.

With a whisper her plan went into motion "Imperio."

She grinned as the girl's eye glazed over. She removed the vial from her pocket and handed it to the girl. "Drink this."

Hermione took the vial and drunk the potion. Once it was gone she handed the vial back to Ginny who banished it leaving no evidence behind. She then pointed her wand at Hermione again. "Finite, Obliviate."

Once Ginny had rearranged her memory, she left the bathroom and headed back into her own compartment. She watched Hermione sway into the founder compartment and grinned at the trouble she was about to cause.

**Founder's Compartment**

Hermione slid the door open. Her head felt like it had been smashed against a wall, she looked to see Tracy smiling at her, however she ignored her and locked eyes with Harry. It was almost like she had no control of her body. She pushed Daphne aside, causing the blonde to fall off her targets lap. She then grabbed his robes and smiled at the shocked state showing on his face.

"Hey Harry you're so cute."

She then did something she never thought she would do in a million years she smashed her lips onto his. She could feel the resistance from her target, which just made her that much more determined. However she was no match for Harry's physical strength and found herself being pushed off on to the floor. She stared up at the black wand, now pointing between her eyes.

"Who are you? And where is Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, and she responding automatically. "What are you talking about Harry? I am Hermione. I've just never seen you in this light before. You're cute and I felt like kissing you."

She could hear sobbing behind her, and guessed that Tracy was crying. Daphne was trying to comfort her. She saw the confused look on Harry's face. It was almost as if he was studying her. She then heard him speak.

"Hermione what was the last thing you remember?"

Hermione held her head, and shook it in confusion. "I remember boarding the train and that's it."

Harry eyes glowed as his magic began to whip around him. "Tell me Hermione do you remember going to the bathroom?"

Hermione looked at Harry confused. "Bathroom, I never went to the bathroom. I have been here the whole time. I just felt like kissing you. "

Harry turned to Daphne. "She been Obliviated, and no doubt fed some sort of potion. Daph's do you still have those cleansing potion your mum made us."

Daphne frowned. Even though it was clear that Harry was fighting the kiss she couldn't help but feel jealous. She lowered her trunk before fishing out a vial of clear liquid. "Here you are Harry."

Harry took the vial then used the body binding curse to prevent Hermione from rejecting the potion. We waited till Hermione fell onto the floor. He then knelt down and poured the serum down her throat. He then picked her up, paying close attention not to touch anything that could get him hexed later by both Daphne and Tracy. He then coaxed the liquid down Hermione's throat. Looking over at the other two girls he could tell by Daphne face that she had not forgotten the kiss. Tracy was still crying. He expanded the compartment before laying Hermione down on the seat next to Tracey. He knew the potion she had drunk would knock her out for a few hours, hopefully when they got to Hogsmeade she would be back to normal. Now though Harry had other worries. Who and had given Hermione a love potion in the first place? And furthermore why had they done it?

**Great Hall**

Albus no name was not happy, he had hoped to get Severus to help bring the Potter brat under control. However there was a woman he had never seen before sitting in the chair that was normally occupied by professor Snape. That wasn't the only change that had infuriated the old headmaster. Binns had been fired. Which meant Albus could no longer use the ghost wages for his own pleasure. He had been stunned when Minerva had told him who the new History of Magic professor was. The civilization of the Sidhe had been absent from the magical world for centuries. What could have happened to bring them back? Still at least there was some good news. It seems Lockhart was still here. Albus smiled at his own brilliance in using blood magic to design his contract. Of course he had read the complaints but had soon brushed them off and filed them away in his own private area of his office.

The sorting was nearly a disaster for his long term plans hinged on certain students being in certain houses. It had nearly been a disaster when young Ginny was almost sorted into Slytherin. However with a little bit of wandless magic he had seen to it that she was sorted into Gryffindor. Once the sorting was over, he stood to address school.

"As you all know, I was removed from my post as headmaster. But I am pleased to tell you that I am back and everything will go back to the way it was before I left."

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!"

Albus narrowed his eyes as the brat stood and interrupted him, in the middle of his speech. The little shite was going to ruin his chance to gain some support from the student body.

"The changes will stay the way they are Albus No-name. This school has been running more efficiently since I bought the changes in, and I will not have you budge your way back in and change everything back to the way it was. Don't forget Albus, you're just a steward here in this school. Your job is to enforce the rules not make them up as you go.

Albus gritted his teeth, the cheek of the brat. Not to mention his constant mentioning of No-name. He still couldn't believe he had lost his title to a supposed muggle-born witch. No one had informed him that the witch in question was now Dumbledore-Dagworth Granger, and thus the descendant of a noble wizarding family.

"Mr. Potter, will you please take your seat so that I might finish my address to the school. You my own the castle, but I am responsible for everything that happens academically within its walls."

The Great Hall watched as the headmaster and the young Lord stared each other down. Both had their wands in hand almost as if they were preparing to duel. The Great Hall then saw the young Lord take a seat before saying, "You have been warned Albus. Don't cross me, or I will have you ejected from this very castle."

**A/N: We are really sorry for the long delay, But finally here is chapter 22. Hope you enjoy it. My Co-writer will start on his half of the next chapter in a few days, as he has his own stories that need updating. (I advice everyone to look at his work, as it is very good.) Please Review and hope to see you all soon for chapter 23.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics mean flashback or parseltongue. **

**Big thank you to my Co-writer Coastalfirebird who without i could not bring you this great story.  
><strong>

**Hospital Wing  
><strong>

Hermione was sitting in the Medical Wing waiting as Madam Pomfrey ran a few diagnostic spells. The look on the Madam Pomfrey's face was not a pleasant one, and given what she had found out yesterday Hermione couldn't blame her. She had been dosed with Amortentia that according to her friends had been keyed to Harry of all people. This in of itself made her feel sick at her stomach. She thought of Harry as a brother, albeit a slightly annoying one at times, but a brother just the same.

Hermione turned her gaze from the nurse to the young girl at her side. Tracey had stayed with her throughout the whole testing process. In fact she was still here, and that was in some way refreshing. As if just having her there was some kind of Magical salve to whatever ailed her…

Hermione shook her head. This was way too sappy. Think logically. Tracey was a friend, a cute friend, a pretty friend, but still a friend. A friend she would mind walking through the corridors with holding her hand…

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" Tracey asked.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up just so. "I wasn't thinking about anything. I was just thinking about someone." The second sentence left her lips before you usually superb verbal filter could catch it.

"And we think we know who that is." Harry said as he and Daphne entered the Medical Wing. Daphne summarily hit him on shoulder.

"Harry," whined Daphne. "Leave them alone." Hermione could feel her cheeks warming up even more now. "Ignore him Hermione."

"Okay, okay," Harry said holding up his hands. "What potion was it Madam Pomfrey, and will she be okay?"

The nurse turned to Harry. "It was Amortentia, and a very well made one I might add." The nurse was finishing up her checks of vitals. "Your system is cleared of the Potion Lady Granger, but it also seems that you are under the effects of Memory Charm. I would have St. Mungo's check on that as soon as possible."

"So this was done by an older student?" asked Harry.

"More than likely Lord Hogwarts, but finding that student would be hard to do if they did the memory charm right."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because the only way to get rid of that kind of Memory charm is torture or a visit to the Unspeakables and without the knowledge of what was erased option two is as dangerous as option one is out of the question." Tracey said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione felt like melting butter at that moment.

"Awe they look so cute." said Harry, and though Hermione wanted to lay in to him, she couldn't help but laugh as Daphne started hitting him over the shoulder.

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus was sitting there listening to the professors go over their results from last term. It appeared that all across the board grades had gone up. Not by much, but they had improved. History of Magic in particular had jumped from Poor to Acceptable as a whole. This was uncalled for! Binns had been key to his plans the less the populace knew the better. There were witches and wizards in centuries past that had done what Albus was attempting to do, but if no one knew of these people his plan would work. Now however Professor Amakiir was informing them of such things as the rise and fall of Atlantis (caused by a mage both times), and of Merlin's tutelage here at Hogwarts. He even went so far as to tell the entirety of the school that Merlin was in Slytherin information that damaged the idea that all of Slytherin was evil.

"Are you listening Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Yes, Professor Sprout was just telling us that the second years would be working with mandrake's this year." Albus said indignantly.

"No Headmaster that was ten minutes ago." Professor Amakiir said. "I was telling you that due to your lack of concern, the heads of house should, and now will, be taking all cases of assault in any form, to the Deputy Headmistress."

"That is uncalled for!" Albus yelled. "And as I recall your kind can be killed."

"Yes, but that destroys eight-hundred and sixty square miles, or have you forgotten about the Tunguska Even?"

Albus paled at the mere thought of such destruction. He had planned to incapacitate or kill the man if it was possible, but this news was unsettling. He had turned twenty-seven not long before a group of forty wizards had taken on a single sidhe in the Russian Tunguska forest. Only one survived simply because the high elf had buried him before his death. Albus had gone after the man to find out what spells had been used, but frustratingly the man had obliviated himself of such knowledge.

"I remember it well Lord Amakiir. My apologies for bring up such a horrid memory." Albus said with a forced frown.

"It was my niece that died that day, so yes it is a horrid memory." Albus could feel the magic pouring off the man, and thought it wise to let the topic drop.

**Gryffindor Girls First year dorms**

Ginny was sitting in her dorm room 'talking' with Tom.

"Well that was a lot of good. A whole vial wasted." Ginny continued to write in the diary, when she saw Tom write back.

_Patience!_

Ginny huffed before writing. "I have been patient, for 6 years I have been patient. I was brought up on all his exploits, and was told that I would be his future wife, there was nothing mentioned about the so called Greengrass slut, taking him away from me. I have waited long enough, and I want what is rightfully mine. The title of Lady Potter."

Ginny waited for a reply from Tom, she smiled as he scribed back.

_I will help!, but first you need to do something for me._

**Later that night**

Ginny, quickly pulled her curtains back. She checked that everyone was asleep. Using her wand she tapped her head three time. She felt an odd sensation as if an egg had been cracked over her head. She looked down at her body and saw that it had camouflaged with her surroundings. She then took her wand and pointed to her feet. She used a spell that Tom had taught her. It worked like the silencio spell, but this one was designed to stop her feet making a noise. Happy that she had not disturbed anyone, she grabbed the diary off the side of her bed, before hugging it to her chest. Taking one last look around, she crept out of her dormitory and down into the Gryffindor common room. She silently opened the portrait door and slid out, onto the grand staircase. She looked around and saw all the wall only lit by torches, she slowly moved towards the stairs. She opened the diary and wrote.

"Where now?"

she watched Tom scribe. _Second floor girls bathroom._

Ginny closed the diary, and began to make her way to the second floor corridor. suddenly she heard footsteps coming the opposite direction. She gritted her teeth, and quickly blended into one of the alcove in the walls. She stayed absolute silent and watched as two sixth year prefect walked right past her. She watched them vanish around the corner and out of sight. Once the coast was clear, she made her way to girls bathroom. She opened the door, to hear a girl crying. cautiously she tiptoed past the stalls and come to circular piece of marble. On each side of the marble were several sinks. She felt the diary shake in her hands. She opened it up only to hear a long hissing sound. Suddenly Ginny stepped back as the piece of marble began to sink into the floor. She watched as it slowly opened in the centre revealing a huge dark and deep hole. She heard Tom hiss again.

_**Raise divine serpent, your master has returned, to set you free.**_

Ginny stared wide eyed as for the first time the diary had actually made a sound. She had guessed that Tom must have been a parselmouth and what he was saying was in parseltongue.

Mean while down in the hole, the hisses bounced off the walls and echoed towards a circle steel door. On this door were several serpents coiled. There heads were leaning just outside the circle. Once the sound hit them, they withdrew one by one, until a loud click signalled that the steel door was open. The hisses carried on into the chamber, until they reached a huge bust statue of Slalzar Slytherin. The sound of the hiss, slowly caused the mouth of the statue to open. In the darkness two glowing yellow orbs suddenly appeared.

"_**what is your bidding my master"**_

Ginny jumped back in total fright as she heard a sinister hiss coming from the hole. She then heard the diary hiss again.

"_**Release your fury on the school. Make them all cower once again."**_

Ginny then looked down at the diary and watched Tom scribe. _"Stage one complete, now for stage two."_

**Next day_  
><em>**

Harry, Daphne, Tracy and Hermione were relaxing outside by the black lake, Hermione had just been released from the hospital wing and thought some nice fresh air would do her some good. They started to discuss the possible suspects who could have attacked Hermione. However they found they were not getting anywhere, and decided to just enjoy the rare sunshine they were getting. Harry suddenly sat up as he spotted Hagrid walking up from his hut. His front stained with blood and in his hand holding two dead roosters. Harry got up and walked towards the half-giant.

"Hagrid what happened to those roosters? They look like they have been butchered."

Hagrid nodded. "I woke up this morning to find several of them like this. In all there was eight, however i only found seven."

Harry pondered everything he had heard. "Is it possible that something from the forest could have attacked them?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah, only things that lives in the forest are the Thestrals, Centaur, and unicorns, oh plus a family of spiders which are absolutely harmless."

Harry noticed the hint of worry in his voice when he had mentioned spiders, however before he could ask a huge noise sounded through out the castle. Harry as Lord Hogwarts wondered what the hell was going on. He quickly ran to the school, he could see professor McGonagall pacing back and forward. He noticed as soon as she had seen him, she walked straight up to him.

"Lord Hogwarts. Would you please come with me. One of the first years were walking down one of the unused corridors when she came across a horrific sight."

Harry followed his professor towards the corridor. All ready there was a large gathering of students and professors. Harry pushed his way through the crowd. he looked to one of the torches and could see it had been replaced with Miss Norris, Filtches cat. Next to it was a message written in what Harry presumed was blood. He read it carefully

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware (Jk Rowling Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets)_

Harry turned to look at each of the professor's faces, his eyes frowned as he looked into the eyes of Dumbledore and saw a slight twinkle. So this is what Dobby had been trying to warn him about. The question now was who was Dumbledore's puppet?

He watched as Dumbledore stepped forward. "I advise very one to return to their dormitories immediately. Lesson are hereby cancelled for today, and no students may leave their common room, unless given orders too by a professor.

Harry ignore the old fool after all this was his home. If their was something attacking those within his walls then he would make sure it met a swift end. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Meeting in your office in ten minutes Dumbledore. The look on your face tells me you know what is going on and i want answers or i will take it up with the Ministry. Professor McGonagall you will also need to attend."

Harry then turned to Professor Sprout. "Professor what i can gather is Miss Norris as been petrified. I am aware the only cure is the crushed roots of the mandrake plant. Do you have any in your green house at present?"

Professor Sprout nodded. "I do but they are only babies. I was planning to show you and the rest of your year how to care for them. They will not mature for another three months yet."

Harry nodded. "Well as soon as they are matured i advise you to make a huge cauldron of the cure, as we don't know what we are dealing with a present and we have no clue who many students may be attacked by this thing. AS Lord Hogwarts i am moving Curfew to 7pm. All students must be in their common rooms this includes Prefects. Anyone caught out after curfew will be expelled."

All the head of house nodded, Harry looked to see Dumbledore gritting his teeth. "You do not approve sir? Well to bad. You may be in charge of the academic side of things in this school but the safety of the students is my responsibility as this is my home. My home, my rules. You don't like it, i will be happy to accept your resignation."

Dumbledore growled again the blasted boy was ruining everything. He knew the basilisk would only attack after dark, now that all students would be safely in their common rooms there would be no attacks, meaning he wouldn't be able to jump in and act like the hero again.

"Very well Lord Hogwarts. I will see you in my office in five minutes."

Harry nodded and watched the everyone walk away, knowing the meeting was over. He noticed DAphne, Hermione and Tracy in the crowd all three girls were biting their lip. He could tell by this expression that they were all worried about what was happening now in Hogwarts.

**Headmaster office**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He had some serious thinking to do. Everything was going to plan. Ginny had released the basilisk thanks to Tom's help, and already it was causing panic within the school. However Lord Hogwarts interference had seriously messed up the rest of the plan, and he needed to come up with a way to get it back on track. He heard a knock on his door. He was no looking forward to this confrontation that was for sure.

"Come in."

Harry walked in followed by professor McGonagall. He took a seat opposite the headmaster ands crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well Headmaster. I want answers. The look on your face down in the corridor told me this was not the first time you had seen that message. So when was the last time the chamber was opened?"

Dumbledore sighed. He looked up to one of the portraits looking at him closely. "Headmaster Dippet, prehaps you can tell the young Lord about the last time the chamber was opened. AS it was during your term as headmaster."

The portrait eyes widened. "It has been opened again?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. Maybe you can tell Lord Hogwarts here what happened nearly 50 years ago."

Dippet looked down at the young Lord and saw him looking at him. he almost soiled himself at the look he was getting from those two neon green eyes looking at him.

"50 years ago. The chamber of Secrets was opened. Many students were petrified by the creature, however one student was unfortunately killed by it. She was a young Huffle puff called Mertile. After her death there was a huge search for the creature. The head boy at the time discovered that one of the students was hiding something. He confronted the student and found in his possession a very poisonous spider. Naturally we all knew that this was not responsible, however the Ministry was in panic and decided to use this spider as a scape goat. The Boy in question had his wand snapped and he was expelled from Hogwarts. I believe he is now the games keeper of Hogwarts."

Harry eyes widened. "Hagrid was a student at Hogwarts? He then thought back to the head boy. Something was off by the whole thing and Harry could sense it.

"Professor could you tell me the name of the Head boy, who turned the other student in?"

Dippet scratched his chin. "I believe he was called Tom Marvalo Riddle. He received a award for outstanding service to the school. it should still be in the trophy case here at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded he was determined to find out just who this Tom Marvalo Riddle was.**  
><strong>

**A/N: Ok Sorry about the huge delay. At present i do not know what is happening with my co-writer as i have received no contact from him in a while. I hope this chapter will tie you over until i find out what is actually happening.  
><strong>


End file.
